Disaster: See also, Remus J Lupin, lovelife of
by Nymph Nif
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Remus alega que sua vida amorosa sempre foi um desastre. Ele foi acertado por vasos, fez garotas chorarem em público e fez coisas muito imprudentes em armários de vassouras. Majoritariamente marotos, RL/NT eventualmente.
1. Olivia Crosby

**N/T: Essa é a tradução autorizada de uma fanfic da ****Lady Bracknell que eu adoro, pois retrata um lado mais humano do Remus, não aquela fama de "santinho" que ele tem, haha. O título traduzido é "****Desastre: Veja também, Remus J Lupin, vida amorosa de****" (não coube, por isso eu deixei em inglês) e ela foi postada em 14/02/06 e finalizada em 08/19/07. Para quem quiser ler em inglês, está nos meus favoritos, aliás. Daqui para baixo, é tudo uma mera tradução, divirtam-se ^^**

**Disclaimer: Não, não sou a JK Rowling, então não posso alegar direitos autorais de nada relacionado a Harry Potter. Todas as ex do Remus me pertencem, no entanto – elas estão trancafiadas no meu armário por serem más com ele.**

**N/A: "Se você procurar a palavra 'turbulento' no dicionário, sob a explicação do que significa, de fato encontrará 'veja também: Remus J Lupin, vida amorosa de.' Suficientemente interessante, você encontrará exatamente a mesma frase sob a palavra 'desastre'." **

**Essa é uma peça acompanhante de The Werewolf Who Stole Christmas, inspirada pelas frases acima, que Remus diz para Tonks depois de ela encurralá-lo sobre seu passado amoroso. Não deve ser tão confuso se você não leu isso (apesar de que, obviamente, eu ficaria lisonjeada se você lesse) – deverão ser apenas cenas dos encontros dele com algumas de suas mais significantes pessoas significantes, possivelmente explicando um pouco sobre por que ele é quem ele é. Tudo o que você realmente precisa saber é que o meu Remus tem mais Maroto dentro dele do que alguns... porque eu gosto dele desse jeito ; )**

_

* * *

_

_Remus,_

_Eu acho que não deveríamos sair mais. _

_Olivia._

Remus encarou o bilhete. A biblioteca começou a girar ao que ele percebeu que o recado realmente dizia o que ele pensou que dissesse. Não havia nenhum significado oculto, entrelinhas, nada no pedaço de pergaminho a não ser as palavras em que ele desesperadamente não queria acreditar. Ele ponderou sobre a resposta apropriada, a emoção apropriada, batendo sua pena em seu queixo, sua mão tremendo levemente. Escreveu uma resposta.

_Por quê? _

A devolução foi ligeira.

_Porque David Reynolds me chamou para sair e eu disse sim. _

Ele encarou aquilo. Desejou que não tivesse perguntado. David Reynolds? Quem diabos era David Reynolds?

Então ele lembrou. Ele era capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. Idiota.

Ele rabiscou a palavra 'tá' furiosamente, esperando que sua emoção aparecesse em sua caligrafia, e jogou o bilhete através da mesa, de volta para Olivia, sua ex-namorada.

Maldição, pensou ele. Eu tenho uma ex-namorada. Ele nunca teve a intenção de ter uma dessas. Olivia tinha sido a primeira garota de quem ele realmente tinha gostado, a primeira garota que ele tinha chamado para sair, a primeira garota que ele tinha beijado. Tinha outros punhados de primeiras que ele pensou que poderiam circular algum dia no fundo de sua mente, mas, no lugar delas, Olivia tinha decidido ser a primeira a rasgar seu coração.

David maldito Reynolds. Ele era baixo, troncudo e tinha uma cabeça de formato muito esquisito.

Ele encarou seu livro de Feitiços até que as palavras não parecessem mais palavras. Já era ruim o bastante que ela tivesse terminado com ele, sem mencionar que ela o fez na biblioteca, onde ele não podia causar rebuliço, sem mencionar que ela o fez em um _maldito_ bilhete. E como se não bastasse, ela estava o deixando pelo pior capitão de quadribol que Hogwarts já viu, que dirigia o pior período de derrotas da Lufa-Lufa desde que os registros começaram. O que diabos ela viu nele?

Ele encarou o parágrafo sobre feitiços animadores tão firmemente que estava surpreso que seus olhos não estavam sangrando. Queria desesperadamente estar em qualquer lugar, exceto sentado do outro lado da mesa de Olivia Crosby, mas não queria dar-lhe a satisfação de saber o quão revoltado estava.

A dignidade não era muita, mas, _aparentemente_, era tudo o que lhe restava.

Ele encarou por exatamente meia hora, virando a página em intervalos de tempo cuidadosamente marcados, para manter o pretexto de que estava realmente lendo, e então decidiu que aquilo era provavelmente duradouro o bastante para mostrar que, de fato, não estava mais preocupado com Olivia ou com o David maldito Reynolds. Ele jogou suas coisas em sua bolsa com uma casualidade forçada e caminhou para fora da biblioteca.

Estava no meio do caminho do corredor quando percebeu que não estava sozinho e que, quem quer que estivesse o seguindo, dizia seu nome e pedia que fosse mais devagar. Ele espiou por cima do ombro para ver quem era e então parou tão abruptamente que Lily trombou consigo. "Desculpa," disse ela, recuando um passo, recuperando o fôlego. "Eu estava começando a me perguntar se você estava me ignorando."

"Desculpa," disse ele. Sua voz soou distante, quase como se fosse outra pessoa falando.

"Você está bem?"

Ele pensou sobre isso por um momento. Não tinha certeza se alguma vez já tinha estado pior, o que, dado o que ele passava mensalmente, era particularmente um feito por parte de Olivia.

"O que há com as meninas?" disse ele.

"Como assim?"

"Elas fingem que gostam de você, fazem você se apaixonar por elas e então um dia, do nada, elas alcançam o seu peito, rasgam o seu coração, jogam-no no chão e pisam em cima de tudo."

"Você está sendo metafórico?" perguntou ela. Ele franziu a testa enigmaticamente.

"Sim," disse ele, seu tom mais confuso do que bravo.

"Só pra confirmar," disse ela. "Tem algumas azarações asquerosas por aí, no momento. Na verdade, era onde eu estava quando te vi. Alguns sonserinos sextanistas estavam –" ela parou e franziu o cenho. "Você descobriu sobre David e Olivia, não descobriu?"

"Descobri sobre?" disse ele. O que tinha pra ser descoberto?

Um grande pedaço de mau pressentimento se instalou em seu estômago. De repente, ele se sentiu pior do que se sentira trinta segundos atrás, o que realmente não teria acreditado que seria possível. "Que eles estavam, sabe," Lily disse, repentinamente fascinada pelo topo dos próprios sapatos. "Pelas suas costas."

O mundo deu voltas e ele foi subitamente atacado por uma ânsia de vômito.

"Eu acho que preciso sentar," disse. Ele pretendia escorregar pela parede e desmoronar no chão, mas Lily pegou seu cotovelo e arrastou-o um pouco pelo corredor e para cima do lance de escadas, para o banheiro dos monitores. Ela murmurou a senha e empurrou-o para dentro.

"Desculpe," disse ela, sua voz ecoando no mármore ao que ela fechava a porta atrás de si. "Pensei que soubesse. Eu e minha boca grande."

Remus afundou no mármore frio e colocou os joelhos em seu peito, abraçando-os e balançando para frente e para trás. De repente, ele se sentiu muito grato que ela não o tivesse deixado fazer isso no corredor. "Todo mundo sabe?" disse. Lily conjurou uma toalha para se sentar em cima e escorregou ao seu lado.

"Não sei," disse ela, suavemente. "Eu só sei porque vi os dois."

"Quando?"

"Semana passada," disse ela. "Dei-lhes uma parte dos meus pensamentos sobre isso."

"Obrigado."

"Não ajudou nada," disse ela. "Você pode parar com isso? Está me deixando com náuseas."

"Desculpa," Ele parou de balançar e mascou a pele em volta de suas unhas, no lugar.

David Reynolds. E a sua Olivia. Que o tinha traído. Ele gostaria de não ser um monitor, então não veria o tipo de coisa que as pessoas faziam nos armários de vassouras nas costas de outras. Agora parecia que era o único pensamento que se cérebro era capaz de ter, a única imagem em que podia se focar. David Reynolds e Olivia, fazendo coisas pelas suas costas em armários de vassouras.

"Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse boa o bastante para você," disse Lily. Ele levantou o olhar de seus joelhos.

"Não mesmo?" disse ele, sua voz estranhamente vazia.

"Não. E para o que valer a pena, a Gloriana Pritchard me disse que _ele_ está de braços abertos."

"Ah," disse ele, animando-se por um momento, até que outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. Um horrível, horrível, horrível pensamento. Um novo surto de náusea passou por ele. "Você acha que é por isso que ela – porque eu não – "

"Se for, é um motivo muito estúpido para terminar com alguém. Você é melhor sem ela."

Ele sabia que ela estava tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor e sorriu o máximo que pôde, sentindo que aquilo era provavelmente uma tentativa tão bem sucedida como se só tivessem descrito um sorriso para ele, uma vez, por alguém que ouviu sobre como um deveria parecer de um amigo. "Não pareço," disse ele.

"Não," disse Lily. "Não no momento. Mas você vai encontrar outra pessoa."

"Fácil pra você dizer," disse Remus. "Todo mundo gosta de você."

"Não gostam," falou Lily, corando.

"Eles gostam," disse ele, "e você sabe disso."

Lily corou um tom mais escuro e ele se sentiu momentaneamente melhor, até que a imagem de Olivia e David Reynolds voltou a fluir por sua mente. Ele se sentiu como se tivesse sido chutado no estômago. "Como eu deveria..?" ele deixou a pergunta pendurada, sem saber o que realmente queria perguntar.

"Você só tem que manter a cabeça erguida," disse ela. "E se alguém pegar duro com você, diga que terá de lidar comigo. Principalmente seus tão aclamados amigos."

"Meus amigos?" disse ele.

"Potter e Black. Se eu os pegar tirando sarro de você – "

"Eles não estão nem sequer perto de serem tão ruins quanto você pensa que são, sabe."

Ela fuzilou-o com um olhar de total descrença. "Alguma vez já ocorreu a você," disse ela, "que há uma chance de eles estarem?"

"Não," ele disse e ela riu.

"Talvez tenhamos que concordar em discordar nisso."

Ele estava grato pela distração momentânea, mas, assim que as palavras dela terminaram de ecoar pelo mármore, voltou para onde tinha começado: atordoado, com náuseas e com uma combinação esquisita de raiva e tristeza.

Ele apertou o abraço em seus joelhos, perguntando-se o que diabos tinha feito para merecer isso. "Você não fez nada de errado, sabe," disse Lily, aparentemente lendo seus pensamentos. "Não é sua culpa."

"O que eu deveria fazer?"

"Comer chocolate e deprimir-se," disse ela.

"Isso vai ajudar?"

"Sim," disse ela. "Confie em mim, eu sou uma _expert_."

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficou sentado, abraçando os joelhos no banheiro, antes de Lily falar de novo. "Você está disposto a ir para a sala comunal?" disse e ele concordou, mesmo que estivesse certo que aquela era a última coisa no mundo que gostaria de fazer. "Vem então," disse ela. "Vamos ver se conseguimos encontrar aqueles seus incômodos amigos."

Eles voltaram para a sala comunal em silêncio. Ele realmente não tinha ideia do que havia para ser dito. Murmurou a senha quando eles alcançaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda e parou para deixá-la entrar primeiro. "Lily?" disse e ela se virou. "Obrigado."

"Não há de que."

Ele escaneou a sala, aliviado em descobrir que Olivia não estava ali. Nem seus amigos. Ele cambaleou escadas acima até o dormitório e aquele pareceu um caminho muito longo, a porta pelo menos duas vezes mais pesadas do que o normal. Movimentou-se pesadamente até a sua cama e se jogou nela, a cabeça em suas mãos.

Ele podia dizer sem olhar que seus amigos estavam lhe encarando. "A Olivia terminou comigo," disse ele, pensando que era melhor acabar logo com aquilo. "Pelo David Reynolds."

"David Reynolds?" James falou. "Por quê?"

Remus o encarou. James desviou o olhar, envergonhado, e estudou o chão, tendo aparentemente percebido que aquilo não era algo que particularmente ajudava. "Vocês não sabiam, sabiam?" ele perguntou.

"Sabíamos o quê?" disse Peter.

"Que eles estavam – sei lá – fazendo coisas por trás das minhas costas."

"Claro que não," disse Sirius.

"Ele estaria na Ala Hospitalar se nós soubéssemos," James adicionou.

Remus se sentiu um pouco melhor por eles não saberem – não que ele alguma vez tivesse realmente acreditado que eles não lhe contariam se soubessem. Mas era reconfortante. Peter sempre parecia saber tudo de todos e, se ele ainda não tinha captado a fofoca, havia também uma chance de que ninguém mais tivesse, e ele estava bem certo de que Lily não diria nada, mesmo ele não tendo pedido. Ele tinha sido chutado, mas não se transformado em um estoque de risos. Não era muito consolador, mas algum consolo era melhor que nenhum.

"O que você vai fazer?" perguntou James.

"A Lily pensa que chocolate vai ajudar."

"Bestas fazem isso," disse Sirius. "O que você precisa é de vingança."

Peter concordou com entusiasmo. "Por sorte sua," disse James, "Eu tive uma ideia brilhante quando estávamos na detenção, ontem."

"Aquela com –" disse Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

"É."

"Perfeito," disse Sirius. "Ninguém mexe com o nosso Aluado."

Remus ficou em detenção na semana seguinte, escrevendo as palavras '_Como um monitor desta escola, eu deveria saber mais do que encher os sapatos de outro aluno com pus de bubotúberas_' pela quadringentésima décima sétima vez. Ele sabia que o que eles tinham feito com David Reynolds era baixo, estúpido e que, realmente, ele _deveria_ saber das coisas, mas não pôde evitar o sorriso de Sirius através da sala. Vingança era um método muito melhor superar problemas do que chocolate.

A verdade é que ainda havia um estranho tipo de dor em seu peito sempre que pensava em Olivia, e um sofrimento agudo sempre que pensava que ele não estava mais com ela... E a amargura crescia em seu peito quando ele a via, e raiva rapidamente a seguia quando ele a via junto com David Reynolds... E ele não tinha dormido a semana inteira, enquanto pensamentos e imagens ocultas rondavam seu cérebro como abutres, bicando sua humilhação e deixando-o nada mais do que uma carcaça abatida de seu eu original...

Ele suspirou e balançou a mão, tentando espantar a dor em seu pulso, antes de voltar sua pena para o pergaminho para rabiscar sua frase pela quadringentésima décima oitava vez. Na verdade, agora que tinha pensado nisso, ele não estava se sentindo melhor de maneira alguma.

Mas ele ainda tinha seus amigos e outras duas semanas de detenção para manter sua cabeça ocupada. E ele supôs que aquilo já era alguma coisa.

**

* * *

**

**N/T: Aí está. É a primeira vez que traduzo uma história, então, por mais que eu esteja habituada a ler livros em inglês, não estou habituada a todas as traduções de expressões e coisas do tipo, portanto, se alguém tiver alguma reclamação ou sugestão para melhora, é só comentar. Ah, sim, prometi mandar as reviews de volta para autora, portanto, tratem de não me decepcionar e enviem muuuitas reviews ;D  
**

**N/A: Qualquer um que comentar ganha um cartão de Dia nos Namorados de um Remus fictício de sua escolha. Disponíveis nós temos: Remus Romântico (corações e flores), Remus Travesso (piada de mau gosto que você ri por maldade própria), Remus Sexy (sem cartão, grandes amassos), Remus Paquerador (um poema levemente sugestivo) e Remus Pensativo (algo artístico).**


	2. Susan Dixon

Remus subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino, batendo na testa repetidas vezes.

Seu completo, completo idiota, ele pensou. Seu inteiramente, inteiramente estúpido. Seu desregulado, incondicional, absoluto canalha.

Ele parou para abrir a porta do dormitório e então continuou. Como podia ter sido tão estúpido? Ele acertou sua testa com vigor renovado, pontuando a voz em sua cabeça com golpes na parte frontal de seu crânio, enquanto ela o chamava de todos os nomes que podia pensar.

Sirius levantou os olhos da revista que estava lendo e murmurou um comprimento que Remus não pôde ouvir, devido às batidas de sua mão em sua testa. "Por que está fazendo isso?" disse Sirius.

"Porque eu sou um idiota," disse Remus. "E um canalha."

Ele jogou-se na extremidade de sua cama e batucou a palma de sua mão em sua sobrancelha, esperando que, de alguma forma, fosse capaz de expulsar de seu cérebro a memória do que ele tinha feito. Não estava funcionando. Era tudo o que ele podia ver, tudo no que podia pensar e tudo o que podia sentir. Ele nem sabia que emoções podiam voltar tão vividamente, espontâneas.

"O quê?" disse Sirius, jogando sua revista para o lado e encarando-o com uma certa ansiedade.

Remus fez careta e bateu mais três vezes na própria testa. Tudo o que parecia lhe dar era dor de cabeça. "Eu acabei de beijar a Susan Dixon na biblioteca," disse ele.

"Como isso te faz um idiota?" disse Sirius, com um olhar de extrema confusão que lentamente tornou-se um aceno de aprovação. "Ela é bem beijável."

Remus suspirou. A beijabilidade de Susan Dixon não tinha absoltamente nada a ver com aquilo. "Eu não devia ter feito isso," disse ele.

"Mas a Susan gosta de você há eras," disse Sirius, cenho franzido.

"Sim," disse Remus, cerrando os olhos com o pensamento e a estranha agitação em seu estômago. "Eu sei. É isso que me faz um canalha."

"Como que beijar uma garota que você sabe que gosta de você te faz um canalha?" disse Sirius. Remus suspirou novamente. Ele devia saber que Sirius seria a última pessoa a entender.

"Porque," disse Remus, como se explicasse Aritmancia de nível de N.I.E.M.s para uma criança de cinco anos, "Eu nem gosto dela, mas sabia que ela gostava de mim e…" Ele diminuiu a voz e novamente deu um tapa em sua testa, só porque não conseguiu pensar em mais nada e achou que provavelmente merecia aquilo. "Bom," disse ele, relutantemente, "ela estava _lá_ e parecia um tanto quanto entusiasmada, então eu a beijei porque – "

Para ser sincero, ele não tinha muita certeza do por quê tinha feito aquilo.

Bom, ele tinha.

David maldito Reynolds.

Ele estava na biblioteca, perfeitamente feliz, quando David e Olivia apareceram de mãos dadas e sorrindo um para o outro como se tivessem inventado estarem apaixonados.

Ele estava um pouco menos do que perfeitamente feliz, então.

Eles sentaram em uma mesa bem em seu campo de visão e riram de alguma piada particular, que Remus secretamente suspeitou ser ele, e a sensação familiar de raiva-inspirada-por-David-Reynolds começou a se acumular em seu peito.

Mas ele estava bem. Absolutamente bem.

É, não bem. De forma alguma bem, mas em uma justa inclinação, pelo menos.

E então Olivia escorregou para o colo de David e começou a brincar com o cabelo da cabeça de formato esquisito dele.

A inclinação não fora nada além de uma memória distante. Era uma inclinação frouxa; uma perigosa inclinação frouxa.

E, _então,_ Olivia começou a tentar separar os lábios de David bem na sua frente e, bom…

Remus não conseguiria se lembrar do nome do livro que estava lendo se sua vida dependesse disso, lembrava de ter folheado o índice em busca de uma azaração para transformar a cabeça de David Reynolds em um broto. Ele se lembrava de ter pensado que teria escolhido um repolho, se tivesse que. Ele lembrava de estar irritado consigo mesmo por ser baixo o suficiente para procurar por azarações de cabeças-crucíferas-de-vegetais, e estar ainda mais irritado consigo mesmo por estar irritado que não havia nenhuma.

Foi então que Susan Dixon veio sentar-se perto dele, disse-lhe que achou que ele parecia miserável e perguntou se havia alguma coisa que ela pudesse fazer para animá-lo.

Mesmo que tivesse decidido que não ajudaria, ele espancou-se três vezes na cabeça em uma sucessão rápida, ignorando o fato de que Sirius ainda esperava ouvir pelo resto da história.

Susan gostava dele e todos sabiam disso. Ele sabia que todos sabiam porque todos haviam lhe contado: Peter havia lhe contado, James havia lhe contado, Lily havia lhe contado, algum quintanista que ele nem conhecia havia lhe contado e até Sirius tinha insistido, dizendo-lhe que ele deveria chamá-la para sair mesmo que ele não gostasse dela, pois – bom, Remus não tinha realmente ouvido os motivos, mas era algo sobre 'cavalo dado, não se olha os dentes'.

Tudo começou quando ela contara que alguns sonserinos a estavam provocando por ser nascida-trouxa e ele lhe dissera que, se aquilo acontecesse de novo, ela deveria lhe contar, então ele os colocaria na linha.

Ele _queria_ dizer que os colocaria na linha por ser um monitor. Foi somente quando as pessoas começaram a lhe dizer que ele tinha uma não-tão-secreta admiradora que, em um estalo, percebeu que ela talvez tivesse pensado que ele quisesse dizer outra coisa.

De todas as pessoas que poderiam sentar ao lado dele na biblioteca e perguntado o que poderiam fazer para animá-lo...

Ele disse que estava bem, tentou ser convincente, e ela perguntou se ele não se importaria em ajudá-la com uma lição, caso não estivesse muito ocupado.

Ele pensou sobre isso por um momento e decidiu que ficar sentado ali, enfurecendo-se com David Reynolds e Olivia, não o qualificava exatamente como ocupado, então concordou.

Ele pensou – Sirius tinha sugerido no dia anterior que, ao invés de ser um patético bebê perdedor chorão, ele deveria agir, tentar deixar Olivia com ciúmes ou algo do tipo – e pelo mais curto dos curtos segundos, o pensamento de que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita passou pela sua cabeça.

Mas foi uma passagem curta. Ele mal tinha registrado o pensamento quando o dispensou.

Até que aconteceu. Ele se inclinou para mostrar a Susan um parágrafo em seu livro-texto que lhe pareceu útil, então Olivia parou de beijar David e começou a observá-lo. Ele ponderou que talvez Sirius estivesse certo, que talvez Olivia estivesse com ciúmes por ele estar falando com outra garota. Outra garota que todos sabiam que gostava dele.

Agora que ele estava sentado em sua cama, ao invés da biblioteca sob a contemplação de Olivia, ele pensou que, obviamente, o que ele _devia_ ter feito era dizer para si mesmo para não ser tão ridículo.

Mas, claro, ele não disse.

Susan conseguiu, de alguma forma, ficar com tinta na cara e então…

Ele cerrou os olhos, incapaz de parar de relembrar a imagem de si próprio limpando a tinta do rosto dela e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

Por um breve segundo, ele pensou que ela fosse realmente bonita, perguntou-se como seria beijá-la e, infelizmente, esse foi todo o tempo que levou, antes mesmo de ele de fato saber o que estava acontecendo.

Tinha sido bom. Muito bom. No início, pareceu estranho beijar outra que não fosse Olivia e ele teve um lapso de dúvida de que podia ter se esquecido como fazer isso, mas logo a sensação dos lábios dela nos seus o consumiram. Ele se surpreendeu em como aquilo pareceu diferente, mas era diferentemente bom.

E, envergonhado como estava para admitir, ele sabia que Olivia o estava observando beijar Susan e, bem, acabou que ele continuou a fazê-lo por um pouco mais de tempo do que teria, caso contrário.

E então lhe ocorreu um pensamento: o que _raios_ você está fazendo?

E outro: você _realmente_ está fazendo algo que Sirius pensa ser uma boa ideia?

Ele voltou ao bom senso rapidamente após aquilo, apresentou a Susan um sorriso fraco, murmurou algo que ele esperava, mas duvidava, que não fosse comprometedor, mencionando o assunto de ir ao quadribol juntos no sábado, e saiu tão apressadamente quanto achou que fosse educado sob aquelas circunstâncias.

E foi então que a voz em sua cabeça começou a chamá-lo de todos os nomes que pôde pensar, inventando depois alguns novos, já que os que podia pensar não faziam justiça para o quão canalha ele tinha sido.

"Eu só fiz isso – " disse. Ele fez uma pausa, quase envergonhado demais para dizer em voz alta. Cerrou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Confissão não deveria ser bom para a alma? "Eu só fiz isso porque a Olivia estava lá com a língua enfiada na garganta do David Reynolds," disse ele rapidamente.

Ele não se sentiu nada melhor. Sirius pareceu confuso por um instante, mentalmente selecionando suas palavras distorcidas. "Você decidiu seguir o meu conselho de parar de ser um perdedor chorão e deixá-la com ciúmes, então?" disse ele, uma expressão ligeiramente convencida em seu rosto.

"Sim," disse Remus, irritado. "E agora eu me sinto um canalha. Então, obrigado."

"É diferente de se sentir deprimido e miserável," Sirius resmungou. "Funcionou?"

Remus ignorou a pergunta. "Eu não devia ter feito isso," disse ele. "Agora a Susan vai pensar que eu – e nós – e eu terei que – e ela vai me odiar – "

"Pode me dar uma versão um pouquinho menos enigmática?"

"Eu acho que há uma chance de nós irmos ao quadribol juntos."

"Qual chance?"

"Uma chance bem real."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu acho que eu perguntei se ela queria ir comigo."

"Por que você fez isso?"

Remus não sabia realmente por que, só sabia que, ao fazer aquilo, aumentara seu problema dez vezes. Mas parecia a coisa certa a ser feita, naquele momento. Ele não queria que ela pensasse que ele a tinha beijado apenas porque Olivia o observava, porque ela simplesmente estava lá e ele achou que ela não se importaria.

Ele não queria que ela pensasse isso. Mesmo que essa fosse a verdade.

Remus resmungou uma palavra indefinida, que pareceu conter apenas consoantes, pegou um livro da pilha em seu criado-mudo e usou-o para bater em sua cabeça, antes de suspirar e jogar-se na cama. "Bom, eu acho que é uma coisa boa," disse Sirius. "Progresso. Pelo menos você está formando frases completas agora."

"Ah, sim," disse ele, "é um grande avanço. Agora eu estou miserável, deprimido, estressado e sou um canalha. Eu tenho um encontro com uma menina que eu nem ao menos gosto e que gosta de mim _e_ eu ganhei uma dor de cabeça esmagadora."

Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado. Como ele pôde deixar isso acontecer? Como ele pôde fazer isso a ela? Como ele pôde –

A porta foi escancarada. James e Peter apressaram-se para dentro do quarto, conversando animadamente sobre como eles estavam certo de que trucidariam a Lufa-Lufa no sábado. Remus enrolou-se em uma bola e encarou a parede, ponderando se, se ele realmente, realmente quisesse, poderia simplesmente deixar de existir.

"Você está bem?" disse Peter, jogando sua capa no topo de seu malão.

"Não."

"Qual o problema?"

"Você alguma vez já fez algo tão inacreditavelmente estúpido que teve vontade de arrancar o próprio cérebro com uma colher só pra se livrar da memória?" disse Remus. "Ou desejou poder voltar no tempo só para bater fortemente em si mesmo? Ou já teve o sentimento de que tudo o que você quer fazer é se esconder em algum lugar bem pequeno para que você nunca, jamais, tenha que lidar com outro ser humano novamente, porque você obviamente é um maldito totalmente imprestável nisso?"

Peter parou o que estava fazendo e encarou-o de boca aberta por incompreensão. "Er, não," disse ele, espiando-o com cuidado. "Acho que não."

"Porque você está todo melodramático de novo?" disse James. "Pensei que tivéssemos superado?"

Remus lançou a Sirius um olhar piedoso, então colocou o travesseiro em sua cabeça e suspirou. "Você conta," disse ele.

"Ele deu uns amassos na Susan Dixon, na biblioteca, para deixar a Olivia com ciúmes e agora se sente muito mal porque é uma meninona."

"Não sou uma meninona," murmurou Remus, no travesseiro.

"Mas você só beijou ela?" disse James. "Não é como se você tivesse concordado em sair com ela ou algo do tipo."

Remus ergueu o travesseiro o suficiente para arquear uma sobrancelha para James. "Eu achei que tivéssemos conversado sobre os benefícios de beijar e fugir?" disse James.

"Ah, ele já aperfeiçoou o beijar e o fugir," disse Sirius. "É apenas o pedaço entre eles onde ele conseguiu acidentalmente chamá-la para sair que precisamos trabalhar."

"Acidentalmente?" disse James. "Como diabos você conseguiu chamar uma garota para sair acidentalmente? Seis meses atrás você não conseguia chamar uma garota para sair nem de propósito."

Remus apertou o travesseiro em seu rosto, quase desejando ser sufocado. Tudo o que conseguiu foi deixar o rosto suado. Ele se levantou, jogou o travesseiro para o lado e desmoronou contra a cabeceira de sua cama. "O que eu vou fazer?"

"Eu poderia sair com ela, se você quisesse," disse Sirius.

"O quê?" disse Remus.

"Bom, então você poderia terminar por ela te trair e, com isso, manter a moral alta e sua reputação como _bom garoto_."

Peter e James trocaram olhares, deram de ombros e concordaram sem entusiasmo. "Como você sabe que ela – " Remus parou, ao passo que Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Seu ego não tem limites?"

James revirou os olhos. "Acho que todos nós sabemos a resposta para isso," disse ele.

O sujo falando do mal lavado¹, pensou Remus.

"Não é uma má ideia, no entanto," disse James.

"E," disse Sirius, "na possibilidade altamente absurda de ela me dispensar, ela virá correndo contar para você o quão canalha eu sou por tentar sair com a nova namorada do meu melhor amigo, você se recusará a acreditar nisso e terminará com ela por falar mal de mim."

"O único defeito no seu plano é que ninguém na face da Terra – ainda mais alguém que te conhece tão bem como eu – acreditaria que você não faria isso," disse Remus.

"Ei!" disse Sirius, dando uma boa impressão de ter sido verdadeiramente insultado. "Eu não faria."

"Como se você não tivesse tentado beijar a Olivia antes de eu tê-la chamado para sair?"

"Eu não _tentei _beijá-la – "

"Não foi o que ela disse."

" – eu simplesmente a beijei.

Demorou um instante para que o cérebro estragado e doído de Remus processasse o que Sirius acabara de dizer. "O quê?" disse ele. Seu tom de voz estava levemente mais agressivo do que ele esperava.

"Foi ela que partiu o seu coração," disse Sirius, erguendo as mãos defensivamente. "Não eu." Remus encarou-o furiosamente, por um momento. Sirius forçou um sorriso. "Ela sempre faz aquela coisa esquisita com a língua?"

"Que coisa esquis – "

Remus interrompeu a fala a tempo. Ele não tinha nenhum desejo, acima de tudo, de se tornar o tipo de pessoa que discutia _esse_ tipo de coisa com os amigos. Especialmente com amigos como o Sirius. "Isso é irrelevante. Como você pôde?"

"Como eu ia saber que você gostava dela?"

"Você podia ter perguntado!"

"O quê?" disse Sirius. "Agora eu tenho que pedir permissão sua antes de sair com uma garota?" Remus cruzou os braços sobre o peito e soltou um suspiro nervoso. "Só pra constar, estou planejando levar a Heather Noonan para o quadribol, no sábado," Sirius continuou. "Assumindo, é claro, que esteja tudo bem pra você."

A raiva de Remus se dissipou tão rapidamente quanto surgira. "Ela é doida," disse ele. Sirius sorriu.

"Eu sei."

Remus jogou-se de volta na cama e encarou o teto. Ele sabia que o que tinha feito com Susan era muito injusto – beijar uma garota pela qual ele nem ao menos estava interessado apenas para deixar alguém com ciúmes era ruim o bastante, escolher beijar a única menina que ele sabia que tinha sentimentos por ele era praticamente imperdoável. E então _de alguma forma_ chamá-la para sair... Ele foi pego em um dilema oculto de querer lidar com a Susan como um homem ou querer encolher-se no menor lugar que pudesse encontrar e esconder-se até que tudo passasse.

Ele sabia que deveria fazer a coisa certa – confessar-se e lidar com o que quer que fosse acontecer depois, mas a outra opção lhe parecia muito mais tentadora. Ele olhou seu criado-mudo sem entusiasmo e se perguntou se caberia nele.

"O que eu vou fazer?"

"Eu ainda tenho meia hora – "

"Não vamos fazer isso," disse Remus, revirando os olhos com a mera ideia.

"Você poderia contar a verdade?" sugeriu Peter.

"E então esperar que ela te mate," disse Sirius. "Ótimo plano, Pete."

James pareceu pensativo por um instante. "Talvez você devesse levar a Susan ao quadribol?" disse ele. "Um sentimento por ela pode crescer em você."

"Como um fungo?"

"Um belo fungo," disse Sirius. "Ela beija muito melhor que a Olivia."

Bem, isso era verdade, pensou Remus. E então se odiou por pensar nisso.

"Tem alguma garota nessa escola que você ainda não beijou?" disse ele, tentando ao máximo não soar horrorizado.

"Sim. Heather Noonan, pra começar."

"Diga-me que não é a única razão de você sair com ela."

Silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Você é inacreditável."

"Eu sei," disse Sirius, sua voz cantando com divertimento.

Remus encarou o teto, seu cérebro repleto de pensamentos inquietos que ele não queria ter e imagens que não queria ver novamente. Um pensamento parecia ligeiramente mais alto do que os outros, no entanto. "Quando você beijou a Susan?"

"Algum tempo atrás," disse Sirius. "Ela me encontrou na Sala Comunal, uma noite, e me perguntou qual o tipo de garotas que você gostava e como ela deveria tentar chamar a sua atenção. Eu falei pra ela pedir ajuda com as tarefas."

Remus cerrou os olhos e suspirou. "Ah, que ótimo," disse, revirando os olhos. Sirius lançou-lhe de um olhar de 'o que eu fiz?'. "O que você acha que eu estava fazendo com ela na biblioteca?" disse ele. James e Peter abafaram risos. "Por que você simplesmente não disse que eu não estava interessado?"

"Por que _você_ simplesmente não contou pra ela que não estava interessado?"

"Porque – "

"Porque você queria beijá-la e deixar a Olivia com ciúmes."

Remus abriu a boca para protestar, antes de descobrir que, só porque ele não queria admitir, não significava que todos eles não soubessem que aquilo era verdade. "Ela disse que não queria muita ajuda," ele pranteou em sua defesa. "Ela só queria algumas dicas para que pudesse resolver o resto sozinha."

Sirius esboçou um sorriso. "Eu falei pra ela que você era um bosta pra isso," disse ele.

"Isso foi antes ou depois de você meter a língua na garganta dela?" disse ele, seu tom de voz bem mais irritado do que ele esperava.

"Você faz parecer anti-romântico."

"Ah, foi o romance do século, tenho certeza."

"Não tente me dar lição de moral, Aluado," disse ele, balançando o dedo em sua direção. "Não sou eu quem está usando o gloss dela."

Remus esfregou as costas de sua mão em seus lábios e corou. Os lábios de James se curvaram em divertimento e Remus sabia que, assim que os deixasse sozinhos, ele e Sirius morreriam de rir com a situação em que ele tinha se metido. "Qual o plano, então?" disse James, tentando desesperadamente não rir.

"Ir para o quadribol com ela?" disse Remus. "Tentar não passar a ideia errada?"

"Você não acha que beijá-la e então levá-la ao quadribol _é_ passar a idéia errada?" disse James.

"Eu vou – " Remus fez uma pausa, incerto sobre o que diabos iria fazer. "Vou fazê-la desistir de mim."

"Fazê-la desistir de você?"

"Não deve ser tão difícil," disse Remus. "Além disso, como vocês todos adoram me lembrar, eu sou um patético perdedor chorão. Quem em sua mente sã gostaria de sair comigo mais de uma vez?"

Remus ficou o mais longe que pôde de Susan, na arquibancada da Grifinória, considerando que ele estava ao lado dela. A multidão não estava facilitando as coisas, nem ela – toda vez que ele se afastava um pouco, ela se aproximava um pouco e, a cada vibração que surgia, eles eram amontoados pelas pessoas que pulavam ao redor e se abraçavam. Por que James tinha que fazer tantos malditos gols?

Após quase dez minutes, ele chegou à rancorosa conclusão de que James estava certo, e o simples fato de ele estar ali com ela era passar a mais errada das ideias erradas.

Idiota.

Ele se afastou um pouco mais, tentando não pisar no dedão de outras pessoas e cair. Estava tão preocupado que nem notou, até que uma gloriosa arfada irrompesse a seu lado, que David Reynolds tinha realizado um feitiço de freagem² super-empolgado, sendo catapultado para fora de sua vassoura de um modo particularmente espetacular e quebrado a perna.

Em circunstâncias normais, ele provavelmente teria vibrado. Poderia até ter dançado. Mas, de alguma forma, isso não lhe fazia nenhum efeito animador. Na verdade, apenas servia para fazê-lo mais miserável.

Terminada a partida, eles andaram com alguma dificuldade até o castelo. Bom, ele andou com dificuldade. Todo o resto correu, berrando.

Houve a tradicional festa de vitória na Sala Comunal e Remus ficou ao pé da lareira, desesperadamente grudando-se em sua cerveja amanteigada e vasculhando seu inventário mental de como seu plano estava se saindo. Susan realmente não parecia estar desistindo dele, mesmo que ele tivesse sido um patético perdedor chorão a maior parte do dia. Não foi preciso muito esforço.

Ele tentou tudo o que pôde. Foi entediante – falou até mesmo de livros de Runas Antigas – mas ela apenas sorria e perguntava-lhe coisas como se estivesse interessada no que ele dizia. Ele tentou não dizer nada, mas ela ficava toda envergonhada, corava e olhava para os pés e Remus reconheceu tanto a si mesmo em suas ações que não conseguiu persistir com aquilo, porque ele sabia exatamente o como ela devia se sentir. Ele rapidamente estava ficando sem ideias.

Não era como se não gostasse dela. Ela era muito doce, boa companhia e beijá-la tinha sido demais, porém… Ela não o deixava nervoso. Ele assumiu que essa era a causa de todos os problemas. Se ele realmente estivesse a fim dela, provavelmente não teria a coragem de beijá-la, em primeiro lugar.

Havia apenas uma coisa a ser feita.

Ele esperou ela ir ao banheiro e então disparou até os amigos. Lançou a Sirius seu melhor olhar implorador. "Você vai ter que sair com ela," disse Remus desesperadamente.

"Eu acho que a Heather não vai gostar disso," disse Sirius, encarando o canto da sala cautelosamente. "E ela me assusta."

Remus engoliu a necessidade de choramingar. "James?" perguntou ele esperançosamente.

"E se a Evans me ver?"

"Desde quando vocês dois são uma dupla de covardes?"

Eles trocaram olhares bem decepcionados. "Não somos nós que estamos pedindo aos nossos amigos que saiam com a nossa _namorada_ porque não somos homens o suficiente para contar a ela que não estamos interessados," disse James.

Remus pensou sobre isso e chegou à relutante conclusão de que ele tinha um ponto. "Peter?" disse ele. Tempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas e coisas do tipo. Sirius despencou em risadas.

"Como se a Susan fosse olhar duas vezes para – "

"Ah, obrigado," disse Peter, cruzando os braços e parecendo perfeitamente decepcionado. "É sempre realmente bom ouvir o que seus amigos acham de você."

Remus suspirou. Susan voltou acenando para ele. "Alguém tem alguma ideia brilhante?" disse ele através de um sorriso forçado. Três rostos vazios o encararam como resposta. "Ficarei com qualquer coisa que me tire disso sem ferir os sentimentos dela e sem fazer com que eu me sinta mais canalha do que eu sinto agora. Qualquer coisa."

Silêncio.

"Você só vai ter que contar a verdade para ela," disse James.

"Odeio ter que concordar," disse Sirius, "mas acho que ele está certo."

Remus fez careta. Ele sabia que eles estavam certos mesmo antes de perguntar. Na verdade, ele sempre soube. "Desejem-me sorte," disse ele assustadoramente.

Do jeito que tinha sido, ele precisava muito mais do que sorte. Uma completa mudança de personalidade seria um começo, pensou, e possivelmente todo um roteiro.

Ele encontrou um ponto quieto próximo à lareira, onde Lily conversava calmamente com um primeiranista sobre a partida e seus amigos estavam o mais longe que poderiam estar. A última coisa de que ele precisava era eles observando-o e abafando risos. Eles provavelmente fariam apostas sobre o quanto demoraria para ele desabafar ou se ela lhe daria um tapa. Ele começou promissoramente com um 'Susan, acho que precisamos conversar' e, então, as coisas rapidamente desceram ladeira abaixo e ele começou a tentar explicá-las.

"Não é que eu não goste de você," disse ele, quietamente. Ele encarou o teto, pensativo. "Bom, é que – "

Seu rosto desabou e suas entranhas se encolheram quando ele percebeu que aquela era A Pior Coisa Que Ele Possivelmente Podia Ter Dito. Ele arranhou os cantos secos de sua mente em busca de algo reconfortante ou tranquilizador para dizer, sabendo que não havia nada que ele _pudesse_ dizer que destruísse as últimas palavras que tinha dito. "Não é que eu não _goste_ goste de você – é só que – eu não _gosto_ gosto de você _desse jeito_ – "

Ele se perguntou se havia um recorde por usar a palavra 'gostar' mais vezes em uma única frase³. Se houvesse, ele tinha a certeza de que estava na briga. "O que eu quis dizer é que eu não acho que gosto de você da mesma maneira que você gosta de mim."

"Por que você me beijou, então?" disse ela.

Porque eu sou um idiota e um canalha, pensou ele.

"Eu não deveria ter beijado," disse ele. "Sinto muito."

"Sente muito?"

"Sim," disse ele.

"Você sente muito por ter me beijado?"

"Não sinto muito sinto muito," disse ele, "porque foi bom – muito bom – mas – "

"Você me beijou porque queria que a Olivia ficasse com ciúmes?"

Ele fechou os olhos apertadamente e ponderou sobre o que deveria dizer. A verdade parecia, bom, sincera de mais, mas mentir parecia, bom, pior….

"Eu sou um idiota e um canalha," disse ele. Ela não discutiu. Ele não esperava que ela o fizesse. "Você pode me bater se quiser," ele ofereceu. "Eu mereço isso."

Ele encarou o tapete e cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se absolutamente podre, sabendo que não tinha ninguém para culpar a não ser a si mesmo, mas pensando que ele era a última pessoa com quem deveria se preocupar. Ele hesitou por um momento, então colocou a mão em seu braço. "Você vai ficar bem?" perguntou.

Ela concordou, e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de boca fechada. "Eu realmente sinto muito," disse ele.

"Ok," disse ela, dando de ombros. "Eu acho que vou para a cama."

Ele a observou desaparecendo pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino, então jogou-se no sofá mais próximo da lareira. Estava apenas descansando a cabeça em sua mão e soltando um suspiro de alívio por aquilo ter, pelo menos, acabado, quando alguém o golpeou na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Ele abaixou tarde demais, sua mão voando para o lugar da forte pancada, na parte de trás de seu crânio, onde alguém tinha acabado de parti-lo ao meio, e levantou o olhar, totalmente esperando ver que Susan tinha aparentemente mudado de ideia. Ele se deparou com um cabelo vermelho e uma expressão furiosa, então soube que tinha se metido em confusão.

Lily jogou-se ao lado dele, cruzou os braços e fuzilou-o com o olhar.

"Pra que isso?" perguntou casualmente. Como se você não soubesse, pensou ele.

"Por virar um _menino_," disse ela.

Ele encarou as chamas e se perguntou se seu rosto estava quente por estar sentado muito próximo à lareira ou se era porque Lily tinha sucedido em fazê-lo se sentir tão absolutamente desapontado consigo mesmo que sua pele estava queimando de vergonha.

Ele ponderou sobre isso por um bom tempo, eventualmente chegando à conclusão de que era a segunda hipótese.

Ele realmente esperava que Susan estivesse bem. Não agüentaria se tivesse feito ela se sentir um décimo sequer de quão mal Olivia o tinha feito se sentir. Ele não pensou que possivelmente pudesse ter feito isso, mas não era o tipo de coisa que ele achou que deveria deixar para a sorte.

"Eu sei, em nome de toda a violência, que essa é provavelmente a hora errada – " disse ele, virando-se levemente em direção à Lily, no sofá. Os olhos dela lampejaram com algo que se parecia um pouco com divertimento, então descuzou os braços, o que ele tomou como um sinal positivo o suficiente de que continuar poderia não ser prejudicial a sua saúde. " – mas posso te pedir um favor?"

Lily revirou os olhos, mas então concordou. "Você poderia subir por mim e garantir que ela fique bem?" disse ele. Lily relaxou o maxilar e ele ofereceu-lhe um sorriso encabulado, antes de fixar os olhos firmemente nas almofadas do sofá. "Diga que você nunca pensou que eu fosse bom o suficiente para ela," disse ele. "Dê a ela sua fala sobre depressão e chocolate se tiver que."

O rosto de Lily suavizou de volta ao normal e ela sorriu brevemente. Então, fez algo que ele não esperava. Ela se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Pra que isso?" disse ele. Lily levantou-se e encarou-o por um instante.

"Por ainda ser marginalmente melhor que o resto deles," disse ela.

**

* * *

¹Em inglês, **"Potter, kettle, calling, Black"**, que é um trocadilho com a expressão **"Pot calling the kettle black".** Em português, um possível equivalente seria "o sujo falando do mal lavado", como eu coloquei no texto, mas perde-se então o trocadilho com Potter e Black.**

**²Na fic original, a autora escreveu **"breaking charm"**, algo como "feitiço quebrador", mas acredito que foi um erro de digitação, pois um dos feitiços de quadribol chama-se **"braking charm"**, feitiço de freagem.**

**³Em inglês, Remus pensa ter batido recorde da "palavra 'like'", que eu traduzi como "verbo 'gostar'". Acontece que 'like' também significa 'como', ou seja, aparecem mais 'like's na frase dele em inglês (**"Not that I don't _like_ you like you – it's just that – I don't _like_ you like you like _that_"**) do que 'gostar' em português xD**

**N/T: Nossa, mil perdões pela demora, tive alguns dias não muito agradáveis e uma Semana do Apocalipse e, como o capítulo era grande, só consegui terminar de traduzir ontem. Espero que não queiram me matar x.x**

**N/A: Muito, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram o último capítulo. **

**Alguns de vocês (muitos de vocês, na verdade) pensaram que o Remus precisava de um abraço, no último capítulo. Se você ainda pensa que ele precisa de um, deixe uma review, formem uma fila arrumada e ele é todo de vocês : )**


	3. Elsa Whitmore

Remus sentiu-se péssimo pela Susan Dixon por um mês, então cometeu exatamente o mesmo erro com Elsa Whitmore.

Bom, não exatamente o mesmo erro. Um ligeiramente diferente. Um ligeiramente maior, pois ele apenas beijara Susan uma vez e fizera bem mais do que isso com Elsa.

Elsa era uma monitora da Corvinal, inteligente, bonita – de seu jeito confuso e desarrumado, e ela o fazia rir, bastante. Eles conversaram durante horas sobre livros que pensavam que o outro deveria ler, e ela teve visões extraordinariamente astutas e bizarras que pareceram fazer perfeito sentido quando ela as explicou.

E ela era sua namorada. Tinha sido por dois meses, desde que ela começara a flertar com ele depois dos encontros de monitores.

No início, ele não tinha certeza de que era isso que ela estava fazendo, mas então ela colocou a mão em seu braço sem nenhuma razão aparente. Ele não sabia muito sobre as garotas, mas sabia o suficiente para saber que era um bom sinal. E sabia o suficiente sobre rapazes para saber que pensar que ele pensara que era um bom sinal significava que ela estava afim dele.

Um sinal melhor, um sinal maior que ele fez foi que, quando ela colocou a mão em seu braço, tirou o cabelo dos olhos e sorriu para ele, pela primeira vez em meses, ele sentiu uma contração de algo que não era desespero ou culpa em seu estômago. Ele a levou ao quadribol, então a Hogsmeade, realmente se divertiu com ela e, da primeira vez que a beijou, ele realmente, realmente quis beijá-la.

Ele gostava que Elsa o fizesse sentir algo – algo além de tudo o que ele esteve sentindo, algo além de deprimido, miserável, inútil e preenchido com raiva de David maldito Reynolds.

Elsa era amável. Completamente amável, e ele pensou que, se tivesse uma célula sensível em seu cérebro, provavelmente teria se apaixonado de corpo e alma por ela, pois ela era tudo que ele sempre pensou que quisesse em uma garota. Na verdade, ela era tudo que ele pensou que Olivia fosse e não tinha sido.

Ela também o estava encarando e esperando por uma resposta.

Ah, inferno.

Segundos se passaram. Ele pôde ouví-los, apesar de que ele supôs que houvesse a mais minúscula das chances de que o barulho que ele podia ouvir não era da passagem do tempo, mas da batida frenética de seu coração.

Não era como se ele não tivesse entendido a pergunta ou como se ele não soubesse a resposta, mais do que a resposta, ele sabia que o que devia a ela não era o tipo de coisa que ele queria ter que dizer em alto e bom som.

Não era como se ele não gostasse dela, porque ele gostava – e não era por causa de Olivia que ele tinha saído com ela. Bom, não totalmente, apesar de que ele tinha feito algumas coisas _ligeiramente_ mais publicamente do que ele teria feito do contrário, só para provar o quão ele tinha esquecido completamente David maldito Reynolds e ela.

Ele percebeu que ela ainda o encarava por trás de um pequeno véu de cabelo, esperando por uma resposta para a pergunta 'Por que eu tenho o pressentimento de que seu coração não está realmente nisso?'.

"Erm – " disse ele, encarando o interior do armário de vassouras em busca de resposta que ele sabia que não estava ali.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, ponderando se realmente tinha a coragem para dizer o que sentia.

A batida frenética de seu coração e a necessidade desesperada de fugir e se esconder pareciam indicar o contrário.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, percebendo tarde demais que tudo o que as respiradas profundas estavam realmente fazendo era deixá-lo de cabeça vazia. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Acho que parece que meu coração não está realmente nisso porque – " ele fez uma pausa para se recompor " – não está, não realmente."

Ele esperava se sentir melhor, ficar aliviado que finalmente tinha dito o que esteve sentindo por algum tempo, mas não ficou. Qualquer alívio foi eliminado pela necessidade repentina e bem urgente de se explicar, pois Elsa era amável e não merecia nada menos do que isso. Ele nem mesmo estava certo de que sabia como colocar aquilo em palavras, no entanto.

"Não é que eu não goste de você," disse ele rapidamente, "porque eu gosto – qualquer um em sua mente sã estaria totalmente, absolutamente apaixonado por você, porque você é – você é tão gentil, interessante e – amável. E bem, bem – digo, maravilhosa – mas, bom, esse sou eu." Ele engoliu em seco e encarou o chão. "Eu não estou em minha mente sã, não mesmo. É só que – não tenho certeza se meu coração estaria com qualquer pessoa, no momento."

Maldição, pensou ele. Ele soube como colocar aquilo em palavras, no final das contas. Ele falou tão rápido que não teve tempo para pensar – apenas abriu a boca e a verdade saiu.

Ele achou que, realmente, seu coração não estivera em nada por um bom tempo. Ele queria que estivesse – supôs que tivesse pensado que, se ele tentasse…. Ele gostava de Elsa, realmente gostava, e queria desesperadamente estar apaixonado por ela, mas sabia, tão certamente como sabia seu próprio nome, que não estava.

"Por causa da Olivia Crosby, certo?" disse ela.

"Er, sim," disse ele, envergonhado. "Suponho que sim."

"Foi o que pensei," disse ela, dando-lhe o mesmo sorriso fraco de concretização que ela normalmente tinha quando descobria algo. Era certamente a última coisa que ele esperava.

Como a Elsa podia saber que aquele era o motivo se ele mesmo tinha acabado de perceber?

"Sério?" disse ele.

"É," disse ela. "Você esteva emanando esse tipo de energia esquisita, ultimamente."

"Estive? Eu não – er – Não era a minha intenção."

"Essa é a coisa legal sobre energia," disse ela. "Ela não é sobre o que você quer fazer – o que a sua, tipo, consciência diz que você deveria fazer, é sobre o seu interior, como você realmente se sente. É como magia. Você apenas sente."

"Ah."

"Eu tenho um livro incrível sobre isso," disse ela. "Não é cheio de todo esse lixo moderno – é realmente profundo e meio que prático. Eu acho que você vai mesmo gostar."

Remus fechou a boca quando percebeu que a estava encarando com ela aberta. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha acabado de contar que seu coração não estava realmente no fazer com ela o tipo de coisa que as pessoas faziam em armários de vassoura, e ela estava tentando conversar sobre livros. "Você parece esquisito," disse ela.

Aposto que sim, ele pensou.

"Desculpe. É só que – isso é realmente bizarro," disse ele. "Você deveria estar brava – deveria estar me batendo, ou gritando comigo, ou alguma coisa, não se oferecendo para me emprestar livros."

"Eu gosto de te emprestar livros," disse ela. "Eu não entendo por que o nosso rompimento deveria mudar isso, você entende?"

"Acho que não."

"Digo, nós nos gostávamos o bastante para fazer tudo isso juntos," disse ela, acenando vagamente para os corpos de ambos, "por que não podemos nos gostar o bastante para não nos transformarmos em completos monstros raivosos só porque as coisas não deram certo?"

Ele supôs que aquele era um ótimo ponto. "Você não está brava mesmo?"

"Não," disse ela, parecendo um pouco surpresa pelo palpite. "Acho que entendo como você está se sentindo. O que a Olivia fez com você foi realmente horrível," disse ela.

"Isso não me dá o direito de fazer coisas horríveis a outras pessoas, no entanto, dá?"

Ela sorriu gentilmente, como se tivesse entendido algo que ele não tinha. "Você não foi horrível para mim," disse ela, tirando o cabelo do rosto. "Você foi muito, muito legal e isso foi muito divertido. Eu realmente gostei de te conhecer – e provavelmente isso nunca teria acontecido se nós não tivéssemos flertado um com o outro. Então, quero dizer, as coisas não deram certo, sabe, romanticamente, mas não é como se nós não tivéssemos tirado nada disso. Fazer um novo amigo é sempre legal, e eu realmente gostaria que continuássemos assim. Amigos."

"Acho que eu gostaria também," disse ele. "Você está mesmo bem sobre isso?"

"Claro," disse ela. "Você não é _tão_ fofo."

"Ah."

"Bom, você é," disse ela, dando-lhe um cutucão divertido com o cotovelo e soltando um tipo de risada peso-pena que o fez pensar que ele devia apenas ter ficado com a boca fechada. "Mas eu ficarei bem."

"Fico feliz."

"Você ficará bem?"

"Honestamente?" disse ele, ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele estudou o teto, mas o teto não sabia também. "Não tenho a menor ideia."

Elsa abraçou-o e massageou suas costas. A única coisa em que ele pôde pensar foi o quão bizarro aquilo tudo era. Ele viu Sirius terminar com muitas garotas. Não era para ter abraços, era para ter berros, gritos, choros… e possivelmente violência.

"Bom, é melhor eu ir," disse ela. "Eu não quero entrar em confusão por estar em um armário de vassouras com você se nós nem estamos fazendo nada." Ela deu-lhe um sorriso exibindo os dentes, abriu a porta e, quando a luz do corredor invadiu o local, Remus notou algo no chão. Um artigo de roupa de que ele tinha quase se esquecido. Ele se inclinou para pegá-lo e o estendeu para ela.

"Elsa?" disse ele, recuando ao que a vergonha o percorria. "Você não quer seu sutiã de volta?"

A porta foi batida atrás dela e ele apoiou-se nas estantes, soltando um suspiro envergonhado. Se eu viver até os cem, pensou ele, jamais proferirei uma frase mais humilhante que essa.

Ele levou um momento para se recompor, então decidiu ir para a cama e esperar que tudo fizesse mais sentido pela manhã.

Ele cambaleou até a Torre da Grifinória e pelas escadas, até o dormitório e, ao que ele empurrou a porta, um silêncio suspeito se instaurou. Ele olhou de Peter para James e para Sirius e encontrou cada rosto em uma inocente expressão investigativa. "Alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?" disse ele.

"Não," disse James.

"Definitivamente não," adicionou Peter.

"Por que eu não acredito em vocês?" disse ele, encarando rosto a rosto.

"Experiência amarga?" ofereceu Sirius.

Remus revirou os olhos. Ele reconhecia o silêncio 'conte a história' e as expressões inocentes bem demais. Ele só não tinha certeza de que teria a energia para isso. "O que vocês estão tramando?" disse ele cansadamente. Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Nada."

"Tramando? Nós?"

"Não preocupe a sua linda cabeça de monitor com isso."

Remus soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Por que vocês simplesmente não me dizem o que é," disse ele, "e eu os coloco em detenção agora, e isso nos salva várias discussões?"

"Onde está a graça nisso?" disse James.

"Tudo bem," disse Remus, jogando-se em sua cama e preguiçosamente agitando sua varinha em direção às cortinas, fechando-as. "Continuem tramando. Finjam que não estou aqui."

As cortinas abriram-se violentamente, quase tão rápido quanto se fecharam. "O que há de errado?" perguntou Peter.

"Nada está errado."

"Sim, está," disse James.

"Nenhum sermão," disse Sirius. "Um sinal claro."

Remus suspirou e cruzou os braços. "Elsa e eu meio que terminamos," disse ele. "Isso é tudo."

"O que aconteceu?" disse James.

"Pensei que gostasse dela?" disse Sirius.

"E ela gosta de você," Peter adicionou, "todo mundo diz."

"É só que eu – eu acho que meu coração não estava realmente naquilo," disse ele.

"Seu coração?" disse James, suas sobrancelhas unindo-se em uma dobra.

"Seu coração tem que estar nisso?" disse Sirius. "Não pode estar apenas relacionado a – você sabe, outros órgãos?"

Remus revirou os olhos. "Sério," disse Sirius. "Não foi o seu coração que causou todo o problema com a Olivia?"

"Esse não é o ponto."

"Esse é o ponto. Esse é exatamente o ponto."

"Você não tem que se apaixonar por toda garota que você sai," disse James. "Você pode apenas se divertir, sabe, até que alguém que você realmente goste apareça. Ou até que a garota que você realmente gosta, sabe, perceba que também gosta de você." Remus teve o pressentimento distinto de que James estava falando bem mais de sua própria situação do que de qualquer outra coisa, mas ele agradeceu pelo esforço.

Ele sabia o que eles estavam dizendo, e até certo ponto entendia, era só que…bom, aquilo não parecia bem ele, só isso. Ele sabia que não _tinha _que se apaixonar por toda garota com que saísse…apenas pensou que, talvez, ele quisesse se apaixonar.

"Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?" disse Remus. "Como está a Heather?"

"Doida," disse Sirius, sorrindo. "Ontem à noite, nós fomos para a Torre de Astronomia e ela ameaçou se jogar se eu não fizesse nada para convencê-la de que a vida dela valia a pena ser vivida, então eu – "

"De segundos pensamentos eu não quero saber."

"Você sabe que ela tem uma amiga – "

"Não."

"Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer!" protestou Sirius.

"Ainda assim, a resposta é não."

James e Sirius trocaram olhares que ele não pôde desvendar muito bem, então decidiu que sua melhor – na verdade, sua única – forma de agir era mudar de assunto. "O que vocês estão tramando, afinal?" disse Remus. Se existia alguma coisa que pudesse tirar a mente deles de sua vida amorosa, era falar sobre a última travessura.

"Você promete não tentar nos tirar disso?" disse James.

"Não," disse Remus, "mas não é como se vocês escutassem, de qualquer forma."

"Bom, é verdade," disse Sirius.

"Você sabe que é o aniversário da McGonagall na quarta-feira?" disse James. "Pensamos em dar um pequeno presente."

"Presumo que não estejamos falando de algo com um cartão saboroso e um laço no topo?"

"Ah não," disse James, "algo muito mais interessante do que isso. O que estamos planejando é algo bem avançado de Transfiguração. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará impressionada."

"Tenho certeza que não," murmurou Remus, não que alguém fosse escutá-lo.

"Bom, veremos, não?" disse James.

Remus sentou-se à mesa do Salão Principal, mastigando displiscentemente uma torrada, enquanto seus amigos devoravam o café-da-manhã tanto quanto podiam, em preparação para a detenção matinal com a professora McGonagall.

Ela não achou que ter todas as mesas em sua sala transfiguradas em arbustos catnips¹ (bom, dois terços – Peter fez mau trabalho e apenas desapareceu com as mesas – na verdade, ela pareceu mais irritada com isso do que com os efeitos de catnip) fosse impressionante, ou, se achou, manteve bem escondido por trás do véu de um sermão austero.

Alguém cutucou seu ombro e Remus se virou para ver Elsa sorrindo por trás de uma cortina de cabelo. Ele se levantou, dolorosamente ciente de que, atrás dele, três bocas tinham parado com a devoração e garfos flutuavam a meia-altura, ao passo que seus amigos o observavam.

"Oi," disse ele.

"Oi," disse ela. "Eu só – bom, esse é o livro de que eu estava falando."

Ela estendeu-o, ele encarou a capa brevemente e então o pegou. "Obrigado," disse ele, ela sorriu.

"Deixe-me saber o que acha dele," disse ela, puxando-o para um abraço, que ele correspondeu alegremente, então deixou-o para se reencontrar com suas amigas, que esperavam por ela ao lado da porta.

Remus sentou-se e retornou a sua torrada. "O que foi isso?" disse James. "Pensei que tivesse dito que vocês terminaram?"

"Nós terminamos."

"Então o que foram aqueles abraços?"

Um pouco mais adiante na mesa, Lily exclamou com desaprovação. "_Algumas_ pessoas, Potter, podem mostrar afeto por outras sem sentir a necessidade de agarrá-las. Pessoas maduras, isto é."

"Oh, Evans," disse James. "Eu lhe mostraria afeto, dada meia chance."

Lily encarou-o furiosamente e voltou a seu mingau, James cutucou com desânimo seu omelete. "O livro é sobre o que?" perguntou Peter para quebrar o silêncio particularmente constrangedor que se baixara.

"Energia e magia," disse Remus. Ele virou o livro e leu na contra-capa as citações de respeitados pensadores de quem ele nunca tinha ouvido falar. "Parece interessante."

"Bom, pelo menos você não vai ficar entediado enquanto estivermos fora," disse Sirius, levantando-se. "Vamos, rapazes, nosso encontro com a McGonagall chama."

James lançou um olhar astuto para Lily, como se ele desejasse que Sirius não tivesse dito nada para lembrá-la sobre a detenção deles. "Eu avisei – " disse Remus.

"Nós sabemos," disse Sirius. "Ouviremos, da próxima vez. E você tem que admitir, foi bem engraçado quando ela começou a cheirar aquilo."

Remus deu-lhes um aceno reservado e eles saíram. Ele voltou-se para o livro até que Lily deslizou sobre o banco para o local onde Peter estivera sentado e observou-o com a cabeça inclinada. "Apenas você e eu, então," disse ela.

"É o que parece," disse ele.

"Então, o que quer fazer?" disse Lily. "Gostaria de andar em volta do lago?"

"Não posso," disse Remus. "David e Olivia estavam indo para lá."

"Você não pode se esconder deles para sempre."

"Eu posso tentar."

Lily riu. "Sala Comunal?" sugeriu ela.

"Susan."

"Biblioteca?"

"Elsa."

Lily irrompeu em um largo sorriso, os olhos dançando em divertimento. "Você realmente parece ter poluído o lugar com ex, ultimamente," disse ela.

"É" disse ele, timidamente. "Eu sei."

Lily pôs-se em pé e fez sinal para que ele fizesse o mesmo. "Vamos," disse ela. "Teremos um pouco de ar fresco."

"Não posso. Olivia – "

"Não seja uma menininha," disse ela e, antes que ele tivesse chance de protestar, ela agarrou sua manga e arrastou-o, pondo-o em pé.

Eles foram até o algo, Lily ignorando seus protestos e lhe dizendo que haviam grandes chances de eles nem mesmo se encontrarem e, quando ele protestou dizendo que, conhecendo a sua sorte, ele os encontraria rolando na grama, ela revirou os olhos e lhe disse para parar de ser tão pessimistamente medroso. Ele ponderou se deveria contar a ela que seu termo preferido era 'patético perdedor chorão'.

"Então, qual o plano?" disse ela. "Quem é a sua próxima vítima?"

"Minha próxima..?"

"Você é praticamente o homem da mulherada, nesses últimos dias," disse ela. "Eu estava apenas me perguntando quem seria a próxima."

Remus fez cara feia, divertidamente, então perguntou se ela não queria sentar. Era um dia agradável de primavera e parecia um desperdício continuar andando, perguntando-se se encontraria David e Olivia, quando, ao invés disso, ele poderia simplesmente sentar e não ter que pensar sobre isso. Ela desceu até a grama, próxima a ele, então brincou com uma folha, enquanto ele preguiçosamente folheava o livro que Elsa lhe dera. "Na verdade, acho que eu simplesmente vou desistir das garotas," disse ele. "Evidentemente, não sou bom nisso."

"Não foi o que eu ouvi," disse ela, e ele levantou o olhar para encontrá-la ostentando um sorriso insolente que deixaria até Sirius ou James orgulhoso.

"O quê?"

"Tudo o que eu ouvi sobre o que é – er – sair com você foi positivo," disse ela.

Havia algo no jeito que Lily dissera 'sair com você' que fez Remus pensar que o ato de sair com as garotas era a última coisa de que ela falava. "Sério?" disse ele, estudando o livro em suas mãos. Ele não tinha certeza se queria ouvir mais ou não.

"Se você quiser, eu posso animá-lo em menos de dez palavras."

"Não acho que alguma coisa poderia me animar, neste momento."

"Quer apostar?" disse ela. Ela vasculhou os bolsos e tirou uma barra de chocolate em um embrulho distinto da Dedosmel. "Isso diz que eu posso animá-lo em menos de dez palavras," disse ela, balançando-o vagamente para em sua frente.

Ele fechou o livro e jogou-o na gramas. "Vá em frente, então."

Lily ergueu os dedos. "Elsa," disse ela, dobrando um dedo ao que ela soltava cada palavra, "disse que você beija melhor que o Sirius."

A respeito de si prórprio, Remus riu. "Obviamente, ela estava mentindo."

"Ela deu detalhes," disse Lily. "Foi bem interessante."

Remus cerrou os olhos, não completamente certo do motivo de ele se sentir tão envergonhado. "Eu gostaria de perguntar o que ela disse?" perguntou ele.

"Depende."

"Do que?"

"De quão mais vermelho você quer ficar."

"Como estou agora?" disse ele.

"Morango."

"Posso ir até carmesim," disse ele. "É longe o bastante?"

"Nem _perto_ de longe o bastante," disse Lily. "Olivia disse a mesma coisa. Antes de ela pirar e trocá-lo por aquele sei-lá-quem, isto é."

Remus esperou um momento para seu rosto voltar a algo próximo de sua cor normal. Ele supôs que era um ótimo negócio ele ter descoberto só agora que as garotas realmente falavam sobre esse tipo de coisa – se ele tivesse descoberto antes de ter beijado a Olivia pela primeira vez, não sabia se teria a coragem de fazê-lo. "Aposto que a Susan não teve nada particularmente bom para dizer sobre mim," disse ele, não querendo realmente insistir em nada que Lily dissera.

"Na verdade, ela pensou que você foi muito bom por tê-la beijado apenas uma vez, quando ela claramente deixaria você beijá-la de novo, e ela disse que pelo menos deu uns amassos com você uma vez, e que foi fantástico."

"Ah."

"Estou pensando em eu mesma beijar você, na verdade," disse ela, "só pra ver pra que tanta afobação."

Remus encarou-a divertidamente e ela sorriu. "Agora você está só tirando sarro de mim," disse ele.

"O que você faria se eu não estivesse?"

"Correria para as colinas."

"Obrigada!" disse ela, rindo. "Não achei que eu fosse _tão _ruim."

"Não – é só – James iria me _matar_. Então ele me traria de volta dos mortos apenas para me matar de novo, mais devagar."

"Ainda bem que eu estava tirando sarro de você, então."

"Verdade," disse ele, observando o raio de sol na superfície do lago.

"O que vai fazer agora?" disse ela. "Continuar seu trajeto pela escola?"

"Não," disse Remus. "Eu não estava brincando sobre desistir das garotas por algum tempo. Não quero machucar mais ninguém. Elsa foi realmente legal em relação a isso, mas outra pessoa poderia…" Ele deixou a frase no ar, ponderando se era arrogante presumir que ele poderia machucar as pessoas daquela maneira.

"Bem nobre."

"Na verdade, não," disse ele. "Não quero te dar mais uma desculpa para me bater na cabeça."

Lily soltou um leve riso aerado e então abriu a barra de chocolate, quebrou um pedaço e ofereceu para ele. "Obrigado," disse ele. Ela pegou outro pedaço para si.

"Ela realmente te machucou, não é? Olivia?" disse Lily e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que me denunciou?"

"Não precisa de sarcasmo."

"Preciso muito de sarcasmo," disse ele, então suspirou. Ele realmente não tinha ninguém para falar sobre isso – exceto por Sirius, Peter e James, que estavam mais interessados em chamá-lo de alguns nomes e zombá-lo do que qualquer coisa. "Posso te contar uma coisa?"

"Claro que pode."

"Eu pensei – isso vai soar realmente esquisito," disse ele, revirando os olhos para si mesmo. "Eu acho que a razão de eu ter feito tanta besteira com as coisas é que eu nunca tinha esperado que alguma coisa desse tipo fosse acontecer."

"O que você quer dizer?" disse ela.

"Pensei que ela fosse – sei lá," disse ele. "Pensei que ela fosse aquilo. Eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer agora que sei que ela não é."

Lily deu-lhe um sorriso simpatico e ofereceu-lhe outro pedaço, particularmente maior, de chocolate. "Então você provavelmente está fazendo a coisa certa," disse ela. "Ficar livre até descobrir o que fazer."

"Não é a opinião popular."

"Deixe-me adivinhar," disse ela. "O Black quer que você vá a algum encontro duplo com uma das namoradas lunáticas dele e Potter acha que você nunca deveria ter contado a verdade para a Elsa porque pelo menos você teria alguém para agarrar."

Remus riu. "É quase isso."

"Meninos," disse Lily, revirando os olhos. Ele decidiu ignorá-la e prosseguir.

"Eu não esperava que isso fosse tão difícil," disse ele. "Pensei que, uma vez que tivesse superado a parte de 'ficar acordado à noite perguntando-me se alguma garota gostava de mim', ou a parte de 'arrancar a coragem de chamá-la para sair', as coisas ficariam mais fáceis."

"Acho que todo mundo pensa isso," disse ela. "Mas não é. Fica cada vez mais difícil."

"Por que você acha que ninguém nos contou isso?"

"Porque não teríamos nos preocupado em tentar," disse Lily. "Não é exatamente bom para o futuro de nossa espécie."

"Então as coisas não deram certo com você e – "

"Não exatamente," disse ela. "Talvez nós devamos ficar solteiros e miseráveis juntos por algum tempo."

Remus soltou uma suave, mas particularmente amarga, risada. A verdade era que ele nunca tinha esperado ter esse tipo de problema – problemas de rapazes adolescentes normais. Ele achava que a parte difícil seria quando ele tivesse que contar para alguém que realmente gostasse o que ele era, quando ele tivesse que arriscar o afeto apenas para contar a verdade.

Ele nunca esperou chegar tão longe, nem mesmo em seu vago futuro. Era esquisito ter coisas que não desenrolaram da maneira que ele esperava, estar preso aos problemas normais, de partir o coração, mas ainda banais, de seus colegas. Ele achou que deveria estar grato por cada pedaço de normalidade que a vida jogava em seu caminho, mas era difícil sentir aquilo, às vezes. Especialmente quando ser normal envolvia ter o coração arrancado do peito e caçoado por Olivia e David maldito Reynolds.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" disse Lily. "Acho que, quando você encontra a pessoa certa, não é tão difícil. Acho que é assim que você sabe que é a pessoa certa."

"Faz sentido."

"Sabe o que mais eu penso?" disse ela, ele balançou a cabeça. Ela quebrou outro pedaço de chocolate e colocou na boca antes de oferecer-lhe a barra. "Chocolate é a cura para tudo," disse Lily.

"Exceto para ânsia," disse ele. "Chocolate não é a cura para ânsia de vômito."

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você realmente tem uma resposta para tudo," disse ele.

"Se eu tivesse, não estaria nessa porcaria."

"Você realmente vai desistir das garotas?" disse ela.

"Sim."

"Pena."

"Ah, sim," disse ele. "Sou uma grande perda para a população feminina de Hogwarts. Daqui para frente, sou eu e você, solteiros e miseráveis."

"Tem certeza de que não preferiria estar arrastando alguém para um armário de vassouras e arrebentando suas roupas íntimas em vez de ficar sentado aqui comigo?"

"Perfeita certeza."

Lily abafou um riso. "É verdade, então?"

"O quê?"

"Que você é ótimo em desatar sutiãs."

Remus estudou a grama, sentindo que provavelmente estava se aproximando de carmesim e de seu horizonte de eventos² do rubor. Como diabos ela tinha conseguido encurralá-lo para admitir _aquilo_?

"Tomarei seu rubor fabuloso como um sim, então, certo?" disse Lily. Remus levantou o olhar e abriu um sorriso encabulado.

"Eu trapaceei, no entanto."

"Trapaceou?" disse ela, seus olhos arregalados de curiosidade e surpresa. "Como?"

Ele inclinou-se e encarou-a através do próprio cabelo. "Isso, Lily Evans, seria informação demais," disse ele, ela riu.

Solteiro e miserável, pensou ele. Provavelmente, não seria tão ruim. "Tem mais chocolate?" disse.

**

* * *

N/T: ¹ Para leigos como eu, catnip é uma planta apreciada por gatos.**

**² Horizonte de Eventos está relacionado a buracos negros. Google it ;D **

** Ah, as notas da autora eu to mantendo as originais, sim?**

**N/A: Bom… Muito obrigada a todos que tiveram tempo para comentar o último capítulo. Há um armário de vassouras livre e um lobisomem adolescente miserável que precisa desesperadametne de animação esperando por qualquer uma que deixar uma palavra ou duas sobre esse capítulo ; ) .**


	4. Lucidia Jones

**N/A: Só uma nota rápida para quem ainda não leu **_**The Werewolf Who Stole Christmas**_** – isso acontece no início do sétimo ano de Remus, então, de fato, ele desistiu das garotas por uns 6 meses. Além disso, se alguém quiser saber como o Remus trapaceou com o sutiã da Elsa, no ultimo capítulo, a explicação está enterrada em algum lugar no meio do Capítulo 8 de **_**The Werewolf Who Stole Christmas**_**. De qualquer forma…**

**N/T: Alternativamente, se você não sabe inglês ou simplesmente não quer sair fuçando, você pode enviar uma review que eu lhe mando o trecho da explicação traduzido.**

* * *

Remus cambaleou para fora do armário de vassouras e arrumou suas vestes da melhor forma que pôde. Seu pulôver e sua camisa apresentaram alguns problemas – ele não foi capaz de abotoar a última, devido a dedos que pareciam não funcionar mais, mas, com pulôver por cima, ele pensou que ninguém fosse notar. Reatar a gravata, claro, foi uma causa perdida, então ele desistiu e jogou-a no bolso de suas vestes. Seus joelhos pareciam estranhamente trêmulos. Ele nem sabia, até agora, que joelhos podiam tremer. Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo, tentando fazê-lo parecer como se ele não tivesse aprontado nada, então continuou pelo rosto, seus dedos parando em sua testa, sentindo que seu cenho estava enrugado. Estranho, disse ele. Ele não se sentia como se estivesse franzindo a testa.

Agora que tinha pensado sobre isso, ele não tinha certeza se ainda podia sentir o resto de seu corpo. Ele só podia sentir uma série de sensações esquisitas em diferentes lugares: pernas, trêmulas; estômago, embrulhado; cabeça, possivelmente não mais anexada; cérebro… ah, definitivamente desconectado, pensou ele.

Ele checou que o corredor estava limpo – a última coisa que ele precisava era um dos outros monitores para pegá-lo escapando de um armário de vassouras com Lucidia Jones – e acenou para ela segui-lo. Ela parecia consideravelmente serena, dadas as circunstâncias, pensou ele.

Ele não estava inteiramente certo do que deveria dizer. Pensou que alguma coisa na linha do 'obrigado' poderia estar em ordem, mas sua boca parecia não funcionar, quanto mais seu cérebro. Ele contentou-se com um sorriso fraco e ela devolveu-lhe um sorriso radiante.

"Te vejo no sábado, então?" disse ela, pressionando-se contra ele e beijando-o entusiasticamente, antes de tomar seu silêncio chocado como um sim e saltitar pelo corredor, o longo cabelo louro-claro balançando atrás.

Ele parou, chocado, por um momento, vasculhando os arquivos mentais sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Não parecia nem remotamente possível que o que ele pensou que tivesse acontecido tivesse acontecido.

Ele não era o tipo de garoto que se deixava ser arrastado para armários de vassouras e – e – ele nem mesmo sabia se queria usar a palavra 'seduzido', mas não pôde pensar em algo melhor. Parecia ser adequado…

Caramba, pensou ele.

Ele rumou à Sala Comunal, suas pernas aparentemente trocadas por alguma substância parecida com gelatina que por pouco aguentava seu peso, seu estômago contorcendo-se e sua cabeça girando com a nova informação adquirida e com o anterior projeto de hematoma em sua nuca.

Ele cambaleou até o dormitório masculino, bem no meio de uma animada discussão sobre táticas de quadribol. Aparentemente, o fato de James ser o capitão do time não significava que Sirius e Peter estavam preparados para aceitar que ele soubesse um pouquinho a mais do assunto do que eles. Todos eles deram uma olhada na aparência bagunçada de Remus quando ele se encostou na verga da porta para se segurar, e começaram a bombardeá-lo com perguntas sobre quem o tinha atacado.

Ele pensou, dada a evidência, que fosse uma conclusão bem sensata a se chegar.

Foi até a cama e atirou-se de costas, encarando o teto sem realmente escutar as ameaças de vingança que eles faziam. Seu estômago serpenteando como um mar oscilante.

"Acho que posso ter acabado de perder a virgindade," disse ele, pensando que, se dissesse em alto e bom som, pudesse parecer um pouco mais real.

Houve um momento de silêncio chocado.

E então outro.

Então o som de três garotos descendo da cama e seis pés arranhando o chão.

"O quê?" disse Peter, flutuando em seu campo de visão, acompanhado momentos depois pelo rosto de James, olhos arregalados de surpresa, e de Sirius, sorrindo, todos olhando-o de cima.

"Não querendo arruinar a sua festa, Aluado," disse Sirius, "mas, se você só _acha_, provavelmente não perdeu."

"Estava sendo eufemista," disse ele, revirando os olhos. "Eu perdi."

"Eu sabia que você e Lucidia chegariam nisso. Como foi?" perguntou Sirius.

Remus cutucou o galo que se formava na parte de trás de sua cabeça, onde ele tinha acertado uma estante, e considerou as palavras 'estranho', 'aterrorizante' e 'doloroso'. "Alguém sabe um feitiço de cura para concussão?"

Sirius gargalhou. "Tão bom, né?" disse ele. "Eu sabia que ela era a garota certa pra você."

"Não acredito que você – " James começou. "Vocês só começaram a sair há alguns dias."

"Eu sei," disse Remus, cerrando os olhos com o pensamento. Ele não quis realmente… apenas aconteceu. Foi como uma reação em cadeia. Primeiro houveram beijos, então um pouco de… outras coisas, então mais outras coisas e, antes que tivesse tempo de pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo, ele bateu a cabeça em uma estante e, _aparentemente_, isso arrancara de seu cérebro a pitada de bom senso que ele normalmente possuía.

Ele percorreu a mão pela testa e percebeu que ela ainda estava franzida. Massageou-a com a ponta dos dedos e desejou que tudo desaparecesse. "Eu não quis," disse ele. Mesmo para si mesmo soou patético. "Meio que aconteceu." Igualmente patético, pensou ele. Suas palavras não soaram nada melhor fora de sua cabeça do que dentro.

"Claro que quis," zombou Sirius.

"Não, quero dizer, – "

"Está longe de ser o tipo de coisa que você faz sem intenção," disse Sirius. Seus olhos voaram de Peter para James, então voltaram. "Não que algum de vocês saiba disso."

Peter corou, mas o rosto de James se irritou. Era sempre um assunto delicado. "Você sabe por que eu não – "

"Sim, todos sabemos," disse Sirius. "E é bem nobre," disse ele, murmurando aeradamente as palavras 'mas realmente estúpido'.

"Não é estúpido."

"Ah, qual é," disse Sirius. "Só porque você tem alguma ideia romântica maluca sobre você e a Evans – "

"Não é maluca."

" – não quer dizer que todos querem esperar pelo suposto amor de suas vidas."

"Quem disse que ela não é o amor da vida dele?" disse James. Remus quis contar a ele que sua indignação a seu favor era completamente desnecessária, mas o quarto começara a girar violentamente e ele estava mais preocupado com o modo que sua cabeça parecia grande demais e latejava com um ritmo gentil e hipnótico.

Sirius e James estouraram em uma discussão sobre se Lucidia Jones era ou não o amor da vida dele, enquanto Remus deitava na cama, quase não escutando e tentando bloquear as vozes. Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gemeu, cerrando os olhos tão fortemente que podia ver estrelas. Quando os abriu novamente, as estrelas ainda estavam ali. Não era um bom sinal.

"Está tudo bem, aluado?" disse Peter.

"Ele está bem," disse Sirius, fazendo uma breve pausa em sua fala descontrolada sobre a estupidez do argumento de James.

"Não estou," murmurou Remus, não que alguém o estivesse ouvindo. "Eu não estava brincando sobre a concussão," disse ele, um pouco mais alto. A discussão continuou a se enfurecer.

"Só por que você não acredita em – " disse James.

"E se a Evans nunca sucumbir aos seus encantos?" disse Sirius. "Você vai simplesmente morrer virgem?"

"É normal ver estrelas?" disse Remus, aumentando um pouco a voz.

"E se eu morrer?" disse James, cruzando os braços de forma com indignação. "Não seria tão ruim."

"Só um virgem poderia pensar isso."

"Não é da sua conta, aliás."

"Não é da minha con – "

"Eu disse," interrompeu Remus, "é normal ver estrelas?"

"Quando você acabou de transar ou quando você tem concussão?" disse Sirius, encarando-o de fato pela primeira fez em minutos, parecendo um pouco surpreso.

"Tanto faz. Os dois."

"Em que você bateu a sua cabeça?"

Remus cutucou o galo em sua cabeça, apertando levemente para saber o quanto doía, então desejando que não tivesse apertado. "Numa estante," disse ele. "Depois no chão. Depois – não sei – em alguma outra coisa. Maçaneta da porta, talvez."

Peter colocou a mão na testa de Remus. "Ele está bem quente."

"Ele acabou de passar uma hora preso em um armário de vassouras com a Lucidia Jones," disse Sirius, revirando os olhos. "Claro que está."

"Acho que preciso deitar," disse Remus. O enjôo estava realmente começando a preocupá-lo.

"Você está deitado," disse James.

"Ah," disse ele. Não eram boas notícias. "Então acho que preciso vomitar."

"Consegue ir até o banheiro?"

Ele ponderou por um momento. Não parecia provável. "Só se você puder fazer o quarto parar de girar."

James revirou os olhos e conjurou um balde, colocando-o no chão, ao lado da cama, e Remus lançou-lhe um olhar de agradecimento. "Vocês acham que eles têm Uísque de Fogo na cozinha?" disse Sirius.

"Não estou no clima para beber," Remus gemeu, pressionando as mãos no rosto e tentando desesperadamente não vomitar.

"Não é pra você," Sirius suspirou. "Se você vai vomitar a noite toda, precisamos de algo para bloquear o barulho. Podemos escapar para a aldeia se eles não tiverem. 'Tá dentro, Pete?"

Remus não queria sentar para ver se Peter tinha concordado ou não. Ele ficou deitado com as mãos no rosto, o quarto girando, ouvindo enquanto eles pegavam as coisas que precisavam e apressaram-se para fora do dormitório. Ele ouviu o rangido das molas da cama de James e soube que ele tinha ficado para trás, apesar de que não sabia se era porque James pensara que ele precisava de alguém ou se era porque ele estava chateado com Sirius, Remus não soube dizer.

Ele sabia de uma coisa, no entanto.

"Você acha que eu sou um idiota," disse ele. Ele queria encarar James enquanto ele respondia, captar sua reação, mas ele não se atreveu a rolar, evitando não suportar o movimento.

"É a sua vida."

"Pode ser sincero," disse Remus. "Se você pensa que eu fui um otário, pode dizer."

Remus realmente não tinha certeza se ele próprio não tinha pensado que fora um pouco otário. James suprimiu um riso. "Tudo bem," disse ele. "Acho que você foi um pouco otário. Mas eu não te culpo – ela é, você sabe, e às vezes as coisas simplesmente acontecem."

"Mmm."

As molas rangeram ao que James se mexeu. "Talvez Sirius esteja certo," disse ele, seu tom ligeiramente resignado. "Talvez a Evans nunca – "

"Tenho certeza de que ela vai," disse Remus. Não era de sua natureza aceitar que Sirius estivesse certo sobre coisa alguma. "Pensei que estivessem se dando melhor este ano?"

"Estamos," disse James. "Mas…"

Ele deixou a frase no ar. A paixão tola de James por Lily tinha sido assunto de tantas discussões de madrugada que Remus supôs que não havia mais nada a ser dito. "Então, o que você realmente pensa da Lucidia?" perguntou James, um pouco de humor de volta à sua voz. "Ela _é_ o amor da sua vida?"

Remus não achou que ele realmente acreditasse mais na ideia do amor de sua vida. Ele pensou em Olivia, uma vez, e isso não o levou a nenhum lugar que ele estivesse desesperadamente apressado a ir novamente.

Mas ele gostava de Lucidia. Ela era engraçada, dizia o que pensava e estava sempre feliz. Ele nem mesmo teve de chamá-la para sair – ela simplesmente veio até ele no corredor e disse 'Ouvi dizer que gosta de mim.' Ele, claro, implorou desesperadamente para que o chão se abrisse e o devorasse, mas então ela lhe disse 'Eu gosto de você também. Quer dar uma volta?' e então aconteceu. Foi tão descomplicado – ela não lhe deixara nenhuma noite em claro, ou estapeando a própria cabeça ou procurando a própria alma, e ela parecia gostar dele consideravelmente. Sem mencionar que algumas das coisas que ela fizera a ele quando eles estavam sozinhos foram tão boas que ele pensou que provavelmente fossem ilegais… Na verdade, agora que ele tinha pensado sobre isso, não tinha _toda_ a certeza de que um punhado delas não era.

"Eu gosto dela," disse ele. "Ela não joga aqueles jogos femininos incompreensíveis." Ele não tinha complete certeza de que tinha dito 'incompreensíveis' corretamente. A palavra soou estranha em sua boca.

"Jogos femininos?"

"Talvez seja só eu," disse Remus, "mas, às vezes, quando eu estava falando com a Olivia, era como se estivéssemos conversando, mas que não era tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era como se estivéssemos jogando um jogo de xadrez emocional ao mesmo tempo. Só que ela não tinha me contado quais eram as regras, então eu sempre perdia."

"E a Lucidia não faz isso?"

"Não."

"Talvez seja porque ela é – "

"Não a chame de vadia," disse Remus. "Ela é só…amigável."

"Eu ia dizer mais para frente," disse James, e só o pequeno riso abafado em sua voz o denunciou.

James ficou quieto por um bom tempo e Remus aproveitou ao máximo a oportunidade, percorrendo os dedos experimentalmente pela cabeça para ver se ela realmente estava quatro vezes o tamanho normal ou se apenas parecia desse jeito. O único problema era que ele não conseguia se lembrar como sua cabeça normalmente parecia para comparação.

"Você se sente diferente?" disse James.

"O quarto ainda está girando."

"Não, quero dizer – " James irrompeu em uma forte risada. "Quero dizer, agora que você transou."

Remus pensou sobre isso por um bom momento. Ele sentia um monte de coisas, mas quantas envolviam a concussão e quantas envolviam o fato de ele não ser mais virgem…bom, ele não estava completamente certo.

"Acho que é melhor me perguntar pela manhã," disse ele.

James silenciou por um tempo, Remus se deitou e ouviu o ritmo pulsante de sua cabeça. "O que você realmente pensa sobre a Evans?" disse James. "Sobre eu e a Evans."

Remus considerou a pergunta. Ele já suspeitava há algum tempo que a Lily realmente gostava de James – ela só não queria admitir. Ele a pegara observando James quando pensou que ninguém estava prestando atenção, e ela certamente conversava sobre ele, muito. Mas ele não queria dar falsas esperanças a James. Apesar de tudo, ele não era exatamente um expert. Ele apenas soube que Lucidia gostava _dele_ porque ela viera e lhe dissera isso. "Não sei," disse ele.

"Você acha que eu devo desistir e procurar outra pessoa?"

"Por que está perguntando a mim e não a Sirius?"

"Primeiro," disse James, "porque ele pensa que eu deveria tomar vantagem por ser capitão do time de quadribol para dormir com qualquer coisa que se move e, segundo, ela gosta de você."

"Você sabe que não está acontecendo nada," disse Remus, escorando-se em seus cotovelos para que pudesse encarar James propriamente, mesmo que aquilo fizesse o quarto girar mais rápido. "Somos apenas amigos. Eu não – Eu nunca – "

"Eu sei," disse James, expulsando seu protesto. "Quero dizer – por ela gostar de você, você deve saber como eu poderia chegar até ela."

"Ah," disse Remus. "Bom, eu não acho que haja nenhum grande secredo para isso. Eu não _fiz_ com que ela gostasse de mim. Nós simplesmente começamos a conversar e, bom, progredimos. Mas eu suponho – bom, é mais fácil, não é, se aproximar de uma garota que você não gosta daquele jeito. A mais cruel das piadas da Mãe Natureza."

James pareceu completamente deprimido por um momento. "Eu acho que, se ela realmente te conhecesse, realmente gostaria de você," disse Remus. "Afinal, quem poderia resistir ao famoso charme do Potter?"

James sorriu. "Como está a sua cabeça?"

"Sinto-a quase o quádruplo do tamanho normal," disse ele. "Como parece?"

"Normal. Mais ou menos."

"Mais ou menos?" disse Remus, caindo de volta à cama. "Isso não é bom."

Remus passou as próximas duas semanas esquivando-se dos pedidos de Sirius para detalhes sórdidos sobre o tipo de coisas que ele e Lucidia fizeram, e acabando em coisas que ele realmente não queria contar a Sirius sobre Lucidia. Coisas que foram ligeiramente menos esquisitas, ligeiramente menos assustadoras e de modo algum dolorosas, e acabaram, na verdade, tornando-se um meio prazeroso de gastar seu tempo livre. Algumas vezes ele até se sentiu como se soubesse o que estava fazendo. Era quase como se seu corpo soubesse coisas que ele não sabia – em algum ponto ele simplesmente assumia o comando descartava o pensamento, o que Remus supôs que provavelmente fosse para o melhor, considerando que ele não estava realmente disposto a pensar na maior parte do tempo em que Lucidia estava por perto.

Por duas semanas, tudo esteve bem, e então, em um final de tarde, ela disse que queria conversar. Normalmente, ele saberia que aquele era um sinal de alerta, que 'Acho que precisamos conversar' era só uma fala de relacionamento para 'Estou prestes a terminar com você, segure-se' – ele vira Sirius dizer aquilo para garotas vezes o suficiente para saber. Mas fazer qualquer coisa com Lucidia – especialmente o que eles fizeram – parecia transformar seu cérebro em mingau, transformando pensamentos coerentes em nada além de uma meta distante e inalcançável. Então ele apenas concordou silenciosamente.

"Grande ano este ano," disse ela, abotoando a camisa.

"Hmm."

"Eu estava pensando," disse ela. Ela balançou a varinha e conjurou uma escova, passando-a pelo cabelo, colocando-o no lugar. "Nós dois precisamos nos concentrar na escola – quero dizer que já estou ficando para trás e, bom, estava me perguntando se você não acha que talvez devêssemos – eu deveria – nos concentrar na escola em vez de nós."

Ele estava tão chocado que, mesmo se seu cérebro não tivesse se tornado um mingau pós-sexo, ele não sabia se seria capaz de pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer. Considerando que ele tinha se tornado, tudo o que ele pôde pensar foi: eles não tinham acabado de..? E como ela queria..?

Ele estava ciente de que a encarava com uma expressão particularmente chocada. Abaixou as sobrancelhas propositalmente.

"O que acha?" disse ela. "Digo, você não iria querer que eu reprovasse em tudo, né?"

"Não, claro que não," disse ele.

E então eles decidiram terminar.

Bom, ela decidiu. Ele apenas concordou.

Ao que ele cambaleou pelo corredor na direção oposta, perguntou-se no que deveria pensar. Estava chateado consigo mesmo por não impor um pouco de luta – se seu cérebro não estivesse em tal estado, ele teria se armado com argumentos, argumentos racionais, embasados. Ele não estava ficando para trás – na verdade, ter um armário de vassouras e uma garota como Lucidia esperando por ele era todo o incentive que ele precisava para terminar suas tarefas antes de qualquer prazo final – e ele teria a ajudado de bom grado se ela tivesse pedido. E se ela simplesmente quisesse mais tempo para ficar sozinha, era só pedir também – ele não teria se importado.

Quando alcançou a Torre da Grifinória, a sala comunal estava quase deserta e ele subiu pesadamente as escadas, esperando que alguém estivesse acordado. Ao que ele abriu a porta, os roncos de Peter encontraram-no e ele olhou de cama a cama para encontrar James dormindo pacificamente e a Sirius vazia. Ele rastejou até sua própria cama para esperar por ele, eventualmente caindo no sono antes de Sirius aparecer.

No dia seguinte, ele dormiu demais e teve de correr para Feitiços, então jamais conseguiu encontrar um momento calmo com seus amigos para contá-los o que tinha acontecido e pedir conselhos. Ainda assim, ele sabia que nenhum deles tinha planos para o fim da tarde e, se conseguisse aguentar, havia metade de uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo sobrando da noite que ele tivera concussão em algum lugar do dormitório, o que bastaria se nenhum de seus amigos tivesse algo simpático a dizer.

Ele estava no meio do caminho para decidir-se entre simpatia e Uísque de Fogo, pensando que, na verdade, não se importava com a decisão,quando ouviu uma risada particularmente familiar vindo de um armário de vassouras. Não podia ser.

Ele se aproximou. Parecia sim familiar.

Ele hesitou por um momento, então sacou a varinha e murmurou "_alohomora_". A porta se abriu com um rangido sinistro.

A luz do corredor inundou o local, dois rostos assustados e ligeiramente róseos encararam-no, olhos piscando debaixo de cabelos distintivamente 'dispostos a nada de bom'. "O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?" disse ele.

Então seu cérebro processou a informação que seus olhos mandavam. Estado de nudez, bochechas róseas, cabelos bagunçados, sorrisos falsos. Era bem óbvio, realmente. Lucidia Jones e Arthur Wainwright, fazendo qualquer coisa, menos concentrando-se em trabalhos escolares.

Lucidia saiu do armário de vassouras e fitou-o com um sorriso sem um pingo de pedido de desculpas. "Oi," disse ela. Ela nem se importou em arrumar a camisa.

Nada que eu não tenha visto antes, pensou ele amargamente.

Nada que eu esteja propenso a ver de novo, pensou ele, ainda mais amargamente.

"O que – o – você – apenas –"

A frase que ele tentara formar nunca veio. Ele não nem sequer pôde se lembrar o que era que queria dizer. Ele inspirou e tentou se recompor. "Pensei que tivesse dito que queria se concentrar na escola?" disse ele.

"Eu estou," disse ela. "Arthur estava me ajudando com feitiços impertubáveis."

Remus encarou Arthur, que pelo menos teve a decência de olhar para o chão trocar de um pé para o outro vergonhosamente. "Ah, sério?" disse Remus. "Eu devo ter cochilado enquanto o Professor Flitwick explicava sobre ter que executá-los com suas calças em volta dos tornozelos. Talvez vocês possam discutir isso durante a detenção."

"Detenção?"

"Sim. Para ambos."

"Isso é um pouco hipócrita, não acha?" disse ela. "A essa hora, ontem, _nós_ estávamos fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa."

"Primeiro," disse Remus, "Na verdade, eu sei como fazer um feitiço impertubável bom o suficiente para não ser pego, então, se você queria conselho de alguém, eu teria sido uma escolha melhor. Segundo, esse é exatamente o meu ponto!" berrou Remus. "_Ontem_."

"Ah, não me diga que você vai se tornar um daqueles ex-namorados grudentos e ciumentos, Remus."

"Grudento?" disse Remus. "Ciumento? Você não acha que eu tenho o direito, dadas as circunstâncias?"

"Não," disse ela. "Você se divertiu, não?"

"Whah – tch – ugh," disse ele, desistindo quando percebeu que não estava formando palavras reais. Ele respirou fundo, descobrindo que a maior parte de sua ira desaparecera quando ele expirou, sendo substituída pelo familiar sentimento devastador de desespero inspirado por uma garota. "Você não precisava mentir para mim," disse ele. "Se não queria mais ficar comigo, podia simplesmente dizer."

"Eu não queria te machucar," disse ela, com uma contração de ombros particularmente desafiadora.

Ele soltou uma risada vazia. Ah, bom trabalho, pensou ele. Isso não me machucou _mesmo_.

"Obrigado," disse ele. "Foi bem pensado."

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo mais, Remus se virou e afastou-se tão rapidamente quanto pôde sem desistir do que tinha sobrado de sua dignidade. Ele fez a curva e deparou-se com Lily. "Ouvi gritos," disse ela. "Está tudo bem?"

"Não," disse ele,ponderando se ele alguma vez já soara mais petulante.

"O quê?" disse ela. "O que foi?"

Remus olhou relutantemente para frente e para trás do corredor. Dificilmente parecia o lugar apropriado. Ele pegou o cotovelo dela e a guiou pelo lance de escadas até o Banheiro dos Monitores, que foi o lugar mais perto em que ele pôde pensar para que ele pudessem conversar sem serem ouvidos.

Ele murmurou a senha, e bateu a porta atrás deles. "Sério, Lily," disse ele, lembrando-se da última vez que eles estiveram naquele lugar. "O que há com as garotas?"

Ele conjurou um punhado de toalhas e indicou para que ele se sentasse. "Essa vai ser longa, né?" disse ela. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que aconteceu, então?" disse ela, sentando-se e abraçando os joelhos. Ele escorregou a seu lado.

"Acabei de pegar a Lucidia em um armário de vassouras com o Arthur Wainwright," disse ele

"Arthur Wainwright? Ele não deveria estar com – " a voz de Lily foi se esvaindo com o olhar que ele estava lhe dando. "Acho que esse não era o ponto em que você queria chegar, né? Vocês só não terminaram ontem?"

"Sim," disse ele. "Esse era o ponto em que eu queria chegar. Ela _disse_ que queria se concentrar na escola."

"Ah," disse Lily. Ela franziu a testa levemente, Remus pôde dizer que ela estava procurando algo positive para dizer. "Bom, suponho que pelo menos você descobriu o que ela realmente era antes de as coisas irem longe demais. Não é como se você tivesse dormido com ela ou algo do tipo."

Remus remexeu-se na toalha e esquivou-se dos olhos de Lily, tentando ao máximo não parecer culpado e, como ele suspeitou, falhando de forma abissal. "Diga-me que você não dormiu com a Lucidia Jones," disse ela, revirando os olhos.

"Eu adoraria," disse ele, soltando um riso pelo nariz. "Mas não posso."

"Vocês só estiveram juntos por duas semanas!"

"Eu sei," disse ele, decidindo não contar a ela que eles estiveram juntos um tanto menos do que aquilo quando eles aconteceu pela primeira vez.

Os olhos de Lily varreram-no criticamente, dançando em divertimento. "Você é um grande safado," disse ela.

"Não sou!" disse ele, sua indignação, ele suspeitou, foi arruinada pelo esforço que lhe custara para não rir com o fato de Lily tê-lo chamado de safado.

"Ao menos me diga que vocês foram cuidadosos," disse ela.

"Não exatamente," disse ele. "Bati minha cabeça em algo – ainda tenho a mancha. Olhe," disse ele, inclinando sua cabeça e indicando o ainda elevado ponto na parte de trás.

"Eu queria dizer – "

"Eu sei o que você queria dizer," disse Remus, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "E, sim, eu fui. Não sou _tão_ estúpido."

"Suponho que Potter e Black te colocaram nessa?"

"Bla – Digo, Sirius talvez," disse Remus. "Mas James pensa que eu me comportei como um idiota."

Ele revirou os olhos para si mesmo, pensando que, em retrospecto, James provavelmente estava certo. Lily virou-se para ele com um de extrema surpresa. "Sério?" disse ela. "Por que ele pensa isso?"

"Bom, porque – " Remus fez uma pausa, sabendo que, se James descobrisse o que ele estava prestes a contar para Lily, o galo em sua cabeça seria a menor de suas preocupações. "James tem visões meio que à moda antiga," disse Remus. "Acho que ele está um pouco desapontado comigo, pra ser sincero."

"Potter não – digo – " gaguejou ela. Ele nunca vira Lily gaguejar antes. "Ele e aquela menina – a artilheira corvinal – eles sempre pareceram bem pra frente."

"Eles são só amigos," disse ele. "Tudo sobre o que eles conversam é quadribol."

"Você está inventando isso?"

"Não," disse Remus.

Lily encarou-o em espanto por um momento. "Eu disse que ele não estava nem perto de ser tão mau quando você pensa que ele é," disse Remus, com um sorriso levemente forçado.

"Ainda estou me acostumando com o fato de você ser um safado," disse ela. "Não tente parecer presunçoso ao mesmo tempo."

"Não sou um safado."

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente. "Onde vocês fizeram, então?" disse ela.

"O quê?"

"Se você não é um safado, fez em algum lugar que não é de safado," disse ela. Remus remexeu-se inconfortavelmente no chão. "Onde foi, então?" disse ela. "Na moita no limite da Floresta Proibida?" Remus esquivou de seus olhos. "Sala Precisa?" Ele estudou o mármore. "Não me diga que foi em um armário de vassouras?" Remus recuou e escondeu-se atrás das mãos, envergonhado. Quando ele espiou por entre os dedos, Lily revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo. "Então isso te faz um cliché tanto quanto um safado."

"Esse sou eu," disse ele, repousando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Um grande, presunçoso, safado cliché."

"Pelo menos concordamos em alguma coisa."

Remus suspirou. "Eu realmente gostava dela," disse ele. "Eu não estava só – "

"Eu sei."

"Então você não vai me bater de novo?"

Lily abafou um riso. "Não," disse ela. "Não há motivo se você já tem um hematoma, de qualquer forma."

"Suponho que sim," disse ele. "Eu sabia que desistir de me abster de garotas era um erro."

"Sem sentido," disse Lily. "Tudo o que você precisa é de uma namorada boa e sensível."

"É, bom, eu pensei que tivesse uma," disse ele. "Ela me chutou por David Reynolds, lembra?"

"Você ainda está irritado com isso?"

"Só um pouco," disse ele. "Ele tem uma cabeça de formato esquisito."

Lily observou a parede do outro lado da sala, por um momento, um franzimento pensativo em sua testa. "Sabe, você está certo," disse ela. "Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, mas ele tem."

Remus apoiou-se nas mãos e esticou as pernas em sua frente, lembrando do que James havia dito sobre Lily e ponderando se aquela não seria uma boa oportunidade para sondá-la. Eles não tiveram uma chance de conversar deste do início do semestre, algo a ver com o fato de ele ter passado a maior parte de seu tempo livre com Lucidia, e ele considerou que, só porque ele não estava tendo sorte com as garotas não significava que ele quisesse que James ficasse miserável também. "E você?" disse ele.

"Ah, eu acho que minha cabeça tem um formato perfeitamente normal," disse ela. "Até se aproximando do entediante."

"Não, eu quis dizer sobre se abster de rapazes. Você está, sabe, interessada em alguém?"

Lily sorrindo timidamente. "Talvez."

"Você vai para Hogsmeade com ele neste fim de semana?"

"Não," disse ela. "Ele me chamou, mas – "

Ela fez uma pausa e brincou com a borda da toalha em que estava sentada, virando-a de um lado para o outro e então percorrendo os dedos pelo ornamento. "É só que eu – eu passei tanto tempo dizendo não a ela, que eu – eu realmente não sei como disse sim."

"É o James?"

O rubor de Lily foi a única resposta de que ele precisava. "Eu _sabia_ que gostava dele," disse ele, entre risos.

"Sério, Remus," disse ele. "Ser presunçoso não combina com você."

"Sim, combina. Não mude de assunto."

Lily lhe apresentou um sorriso, então mordeu a lingual em pensamento, encarando fixamente o ornamento de sua toalha. "É só que – Eu não quero fazer grande caso disso – e eu acho que ele fará – e eu ainda nem mesmo sei se gosto dele."

"Mas você acha que gosta?"

"Tivemos uma conversa no início do semestre," disse ela, "sobre todas essas coisas de monitores chefe, e ele estava levando tudo realmente a sério, como se realmente significasse algo para ele. E ele me fez rir. Achei que ele foi fofo. Digo, eu sempre achei que ele fosse bonito, mas nunca tinha pensado…" Ela deixou a frase no ar, dando de ombros.

"Eu acho que, se você conhecê-lo, vai realmente gostar dele," disse ele. "Vocês têm muito em comum."

"Como o que?"

"Bom, nós dois concordamos que eu me comportei como um idiota," disse ele, "talvez pudéssemos começar por aí."

"Não acho que você tenha se comportado como um idiota," disse ela. "Acho que você se comportou como um moleque."

"Desde quando essas são duas coisas diferentes?"

O riso Lily ecoou pelo mármore. "Não acredito que eu estou pedindo conselhos sobre relacionamentos para alguém que perdeu a virgindade em um armário de vassouras com a Lucidia Jones," disse ela. "Você realmente perdeu – digo, antes você não tinha – " Remus a cortou com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu teria te contado."

"Teria?"

Remus deu de ombros. "Eu sempre acabo contando pra você todo o resto. Sobre garotas, a propósito," adicionou ele, franzindo o cenho.

"Por que você acha que isso acontece?"

"Provavelmente porque você é a única que não ri da minha cara ou pergunta por detalhes sórdidos."

"Você precisa de alguns amigos novos."

"Não, não preciso," disse ele, encontrando o seu olhar e sorrindo. "Estou perfeitamente feliz com os que tenho. E, se você vai sair com o James, é melhor se acostumar em nos ter por perto."

Lily sorriu, meio timidamente. "Já que você está todo sábio hoje," disse ela, "quer tentar me contar o que eu deveria fazer?"

"Se eu conheço o James," disse Remus, inclinando o queixo para baixo e espiando-a através do sabelo, "e eu acho que conheço, ele vai te chamar para sair de novo antes do sábado. Por que você simplesmente não diz sim?"

"Mas esta é a questão," disse ela. "Por ele me chamar para sair tão frequentemente, eu me sinto como se – sei lá – como se eu tivesse todas as cartas."

"Hmm," disse Remus. Ele sabia como ela se sentia. Era como ele se sentira com Susan Dixon. Bom, não exatamente, parecido. Saber como alguém se sente a seu respeito antecipadamente o coloca em uma condição irregular, de alguma forma.

"Acho que eu só – só não quero dizer sim e dar esperanças a ele quando eu ainda não tenho certeza de como me sinto," disse ela rapidamente.

Remus pensou sobre isso por um momento e percebeu algo que provavelmente esteve encarando-o o tempo todo. "Por que você não vem comigo?" disse ele.

"Com você?"

"Sim," disse ele.

"Você – " Lily fez uma pausa, parecendo completamente confusa, por um momento. "Você está me chamando para sair?"

"Não," disse Remus, revirando os olhos. "Claro que não. Se eu estivesse, estaria vermelho, gaguejando e quase incapaz de formar uma frase. Eu iria com Lucidia, mas acabei de ter provas claramente convincentes de que não vou mais. Pensei que talvez eu pudesse descobrir onde o James vai com o Sirius e o Peter, então nós o encontramos sem querer querendo. Talvez seja menos estranho se estivermos todos nós e se não for marcado tão formalmente."

"Então agora você quer que eu passe o dia todo com o Black e o Pettigrew também?" disse ela, com um olhar de horror desprezível.

"Não," disse ele, com um riso. "Se você e o James se derem bem, eu os distrairei e os manterei ocupados, e vocês dois podem, sabe, continuar se dando bem em paz."

"Como você irá distraí-los?"

"Você já conheceu Sirius e Peter?" disse Remus. "Eu provavelmente poderia conseguir com algo brilhante e um pedaço de corda."

Lily encarou-o com cautela por um momento. "É um plano bem tortuoso," disse ela. "Estou conhecendo um lado completamente novo de você, hoje."

"Então, o que acha?" perguntou ele.

Lily mordeu a língua, pensando. "Acho que gosto disso," disse ela, sorrindo.

Remus deixou o Banheiro dos Monitores sentindo uma mistura de melhor a respeito de si mesmo do que estivera em eras e completamente miserável. Enquanto ele andava de volta para a Torre da Grifinória, alternava entre as duas opções, dependendo no que estava pensando. De um lado, ele tinha um plano diabólico para deixar James delirantemente feliz e, do outro, haviam imagens de Lucidia e Arthur Wainwright fazendo algo sobre o qual ele não queria pensar, que deixara _aqueles_ dois delirantemente felizes.

Ele empurrou a porta do dormitório e encontrou seus amigos discutindo sobre algo que soou completamente inconsequente. Sirius levantou o olhar. "O que você esteve fazendo?" disse ele. Ele perguntou aquilo várias vezes, recentemente. Remus supôs que era porque, recentemente, suas respostas estavam mais interessantes do que 'estava na biblioteca'.

"Vendo algo que eu realmente não queria ver e tendo meu coração arrancado _de novo_," disse Remus. "Nem vou me preocupar em colocá-lo no lugar, desta vez. Acho que vou só esperar até que a próxima garota venha e entregá-lo para ela, então ela pode jogá-lo no chão e dançar bem em cima dele."

"O quê?" disse Sirius, suas sobrancelhas desaparecendo por trás dos cabelo, em surpresa. Claramente não era a resposta que ele esperava.

Remus jogou-se na cama. "Lucidia, Arthur Wainwright, armário de vassouras, não quero falar sobre isso."

"Podemos chamá-la de vadia, agora?" disse Sirius.

"Não."

Sirius suspirou. "Por favor, diga-me que você não vai nos fazer ouvir Joni maldito Mitchell pelos próximos três meses."

"Pensei em me aborrecer em silêncio, desta vez," disse Remus, "sabe, pra variar. Vocês não sabem onde o Uísque de Fogo está, sabem?"

Sirius alcançou seu criado-mudo e jogou a garrafa na cama de Remus. "Estamos dividindo," disse ele. Remus pegou a garrafa e removeu a tampa, servindo-se com uma grande porção e bebendo de uma só vez. Seus olhos se arregalaram inteiramente por conta própria, ele chacoalhou a cabeça e lutou contra a vontade de tossir.

"De qualquer forma," disse ele, examinando o copo por um segundo, então decidindo abandoná-lo e apenas beber da garrafa, "Eu não tinha uma noite completamente perdida. James? Da próxima vez que você ver Lily, vai querer contar a ela que acha que sou um estúpido."

"O quê?"

"Apenas tente. E tente ser engraçado – mas não muito. Chame-a de Lily, não de Evans."

Remus engoliu outra grande bocada de Uísque de Fogo, inflando as bochechas ao que ele queimava sua garganta. Em algum lugar lá no fundo, ele sabia que não era uma boa ideia. Em algum outro lugar, no entanto, decidira que não importava, aparentemente estava em débito.

"Aluado? _Você _está _me_ dando conselhos sobre garotas?" disse James.

"Já era hora de alguém dar," zombou Sirius.

"Se manda."

"Assumo que sou mais do que qualificado," disse Remus. Ele tomou outro longo gole de Uísque de fogo, então enrolou-se em uma bola, agarrando a garrafa contra o peito. "Além do mais," ele murmurou para si mesmo, "tudo o que você precisa fazer é observar o que eu faço, então fazer exatamente o completo oposto."

**

* * *

**

**N/T: Bom, para os que ainda estão interessados na tradução, perdão, mas os próximos capítulos provavelmente vão demorar... Acontece que são capítulos grandes e eu tenho algumas semanas bem cheias por vir i.i Ainda assim, não se desesperem, prometo não largar Disaster por nada. Agradecimentos especiais para a Ana Torres, que me deu uns toques e, se tudo der certo, passará a betar a tradução, afinal, essa fic merece o melhor, né? ;D  
**

**N/A: Certo. Agradecimentos costumeiros mas sinceros a todos que comentaram no ultimo capítulo e, pra qualquer um que comentar este aqui, nós temos um lobisomem deprimido e ligeiramente embriagado que é evidentemente bem fácil de se tirar vantagem. Voluntários****? ; ) **


	5. O Fator Yoko

"Pareço bem?"

Remus revirou os olhos. Eles ficaram do lado de fora do Três Vassouras por quase vinte minutos, não estavam nenhum pouco mais perto de entrar para se encontrarem com James, Sirius e Peter. Ele ponderou se, em algum ponto do futuro, arqueólogos os encontrariam ali, perfeitamente preservados, pairando sobre a soleira da porta, mortos onde eles estavam em pé, antes de Lily reunir coragem para entrar.

Ele apertou o colete junto a si e friccionou os braços contra a brisa inesperavelmente forte, mas sua rudeza desapareceu quanto ele encontrou o olhar de Lily e registrou um nervosismo não característico ali. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e tentou esconder o riso. "Sim," disse sinceramente, inclinando-se um pouco para frente, "e, para a sua informação, essa é uma pergunta que você nunca precisa fazer, porque você sempre está linda." Lily sorriu e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Podemos entrar, agora?"

Lily passou a mão pelo topo de sua saia. "Tem certeza de que não parece como se eu tivesse feito muito esforço?"

"Sim," disse Remus, mesmo que ele não fizesse a mínima ideia do que quer que fosse fazer _muito_ esforço. Ele franziu o cenho em confusão. Ela inclinou a cabeça e encarou-o com suspeita.

"Você não sabe do que estou falando, né?" disse ela.

"Não."

Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço com as costas de sua mão. "Então por que concordou comigo?"

"Porque estou com frio e quero entrar," disse ele, obtendo um divertido olhar fulminante. "Sinceramente, Lily, não tenho certeza de que você _pode_ fazer muito esforço e, se você fez, somos rapazes. Não notaremos."

Ela pareceu um pouco mais calma – de qualquer modo, parou de fuzilá-lo com o olhar, mas a porta permanecia bem distante e eles ainda estavam longe de progredirem. "Eu só não quero que ele pense que eu me arrumei ou algo do tipo," disse ela.

"Por que não?" perguntou Remus.

"Porque eu não quero que ele pense que eu fiz isso por ele."

"Mas você fez," disse ele, sem certeza, "não fez?"

"Sim, mas eu não quero que ele pense que eu fiz."

"Ah. Certo."

Remus não tinha completa certeza de que tinha entendido, mas discutir ou pedir mais clareza significaria apenas que ele não conseguiria entrar, e seus pés já ficavam dormentes. "Está pronta?" disse ele. Lily ponderou por um momento.

"Não," disse ela, chacoalhando a cabeça. "Acho que não posso fazer isso."

"Sim, você pode."

"E se ele souber – e se ele adivinhar que eu gosto dele?"

"Não vai," disse Remus, tentando passar segurança.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Porque ele é o James. Prestar atenção não é exatamente seu ponto forte."

Lily riu e percorreu o cabelo com a mão. "Aliás," disse Remus, "o objetivo não é meio que ele saber que você gosta dele?" Ele realmente não pôde ver como eles fariam qualquer tipo de progresso de outra maneira. Lily bufou frustrantemente.

"Não," disse ela. " não diretamente."

"Certo," disse Remus, absolutamente perplexo.

E ele pensava que _ele_ gostava de complicar demais as coisas…

"Ok," disse ela, respirando fundo. "Acho que estou pronta. Passe as ordens." Remus, sem intenção, soltou um leve riso aerado. Qualquer um pensaria que ela estava prestes a ir para a guerra. "Alguma coisa engraçada, Remus?" disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha em desafio e colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Estava pensando que pelo menos temos uma coisa determinada," disse Remus.

"O quê?"

"Você gosta dele. E muito."

"Que diabos!"

"Bom, se não gostasse, não teríamos ficado vinte minutes congelando aqui fora enquanto você entrava em pânico, teríamos?"

Lily abafando um riso. "Suponho que não," disse ela. Ela ficou ereta e respirou fundo. "Tudo bem. Vamos."

Remus alcançou a porta, mas Lily agarrou seu braço e o impediu. "O que eu devo dizer mesmo?"

"Vamos começar com olá, tudo bem?" disse Remus, desesperadamente suprimindo um riso. "Veremos para onde isso nos leva."

Antes de Lily ter a chance de protestar, Remus abriu a porta e empurrou-a através dela.

O Três Vassouras estava pulsando com alunos de Hogwarts, mas Remus avistou seus companheiros marotos rapidamente. Eles tinham procurado uma grande mesa perto da janela e estavam reunidos em uma profunda conversa sobre um pedaço de pergaminho. "Não sei se essa é uma boa ideia," disse Lily. "Eles claramente estão ocupados. Por que não nos sentamos sozinhos?"

"Não existem lugares vazios."

"Podemos esperar – "

"Tudo ficará bem," disse Remus, esfregando as mãos para adquirir alguma sensibilidade em seus dedos gélidos. "Por que você não vai pegar algumas bebidas e eu aviso que nós vamos sentar com eles?"

Lily não pareceu convencida de que era uma boa ideia, mas começou a tecer seu caminho através da multidão, rumo bar. Remus caminhou em direção a seus amigos, que ainda estavam reunidos na mesa, distraídos. "Planejando algo?" disse ele, sorrindo quando todos o encararam, as expressões eram um estudo de surpresa, culpa e falsa inocência.

"Você nos conhece," disse James, batendo o pergaminho na mesa com a varinha e deixando-o completamente vazio. "Não pensaríamos nisso."

Remus lançou-lhes um sorriso incrédulo. "Lily foi buscar umas bebidas, então nós nos uniremos a vocês," disse ele.

"Lily?" disse James, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Sim."

"Se juntando a nós?"

"Sim."

"Para uma bebida?"

"Sim."

James engoliu em seco. Sua expressão estava mais para algo que envolvesse servir o próprio sangue para uma acromântula.

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso. "O que você está fazendo, trazendo Lily aqui?" disse ele.

"Nós queríamos uma bebida. De qualquer modo, por que eu não traria a Lily aqui?"

"Porque," disse Sirius, mostrando o pergaminho sobre a mesa, "ela é a Maldita Yoko Ono."

"O quê?" disse Remus.

"Se somos os Beatles, então ela é a Yoko, e nada bom virá disso."

"Não somos os Beatles," disse Remus. Ninguém ouviu.

"Quem de nós é o Ringo?" perguntou Peter.

"Você," disse Sirius, sem hesitação.

Peter fuzilou-o com o olhar.

Remus suspirou. "Não somos os Beatles, e ela não é – " começou ele.

"Ela é."

"Não é."

"É," disse James, irritantemente, "pelo menos um dos Beatles chegou a sair com a Yoko Ono."

Remus soltou outro, levemente mais divertido, suspiro. E lá se vai o melhor dos planos¹, pensou ele…

"E o que é que você acha que ela vai fazer, então?" disse Remus, virando-se para Sirius.

"Nada de bom," disse Sirius.

"Com ela sendo uma monitora e tudo mais…" Peter acrescentou. Remus encarou-os com suspeita.

"Pensei que tivessem dito que não estavam planejando nada?"

"Desde quando nós falamos a verdade quando você nos pergunta isso?" disse Sirius, sorrindo. "Só não tenho certeza se ter uma monitora por perto quando estamos em um estágio tão sensível é uma boa idéia."

Remus revirou os olhos. Ele nem sabia porque se incomodou fingindo desapontamento ou surpresa. Não era como não era como se alguém tivesse notado."Também sou um monitor," disse ele.

"Sim, mas... "

Peter parou, tendo obviamente pensado melhor sobre o que iria dizer. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Mas o quê?" disse ele, lentamente. Peter repentinamente pareceu fascinado por algo do lado de for a da janela. "Mas o quê?" disse Remus, mais firmemente. As orelhas de Peter ficaram vermelhas.

"Bom, você não é um '_Monitor'_," murmurou ele, "não é?"

"O que isso significa?"

"Bom, ela é uma _Monitora_ e você, bem..." Peter olhou para James e Sirius, do outro lado da mesa, procurando ajuda e, como ninguém parecia tomar uma iniciativa, ele continuou relutantemente, " ... é nosso tipo de monitor."

Remus fuzilou-o com o olhar, mesmo que não fosse um grande choque para ele que seus amigos não tivessem o mesmo respeito por ele que tinham pela Lily. Não era como se eles tivessem alguma vez dado ouvidos a uma única palavra de precaução ou censura, ou tivessem ficado remotamente com medo de ele os pegar fazendo algo que não deveriam. Na verdade, eles geralmente tratavam a coisa toda como uma grande piada ou algum tipo de jogo.

"Obrigado, Ringo," disse Remus, repentinamente sentindo uma amargura em relação àquilo. Peter encolheu-se visivelmente, aparentando particularmente chateado, por um momento.

"Enfim," disse Sirius, com uma educação não característica, "já é ruim o suficiente tentar fazer coisas com um monitor sentado aqui, quanto mais dois. Vocês deveriam simplesmente sentar no canto e comparar livros da biblioteca, ou o que diabos vocês fazem juntos e nos deixar em paz."

Remus virou-se para o membro do grupo que esteve acentuadamente ausente da discussão. "James?" disse ele, encontrando seu olhar. "Se você preferir ficar sentado aqui planejando algo, então nós ficaremos apenas pra uma bebida, depois iremos para a Dedosmel ou..."

"Não!" disse James, rapidamente. Ele espiou Sirius. "Desculpe," disse ele, parecendo um pouco aflito, "mas é a Lily, se oferecendo a passar o tempo em minha companhia. Você faz ideia do quão raro é isso?"

Sirius revirou os olhos e murmurou algo que soou bastante como 'Maldita Yoko Ono' e 'o começo do fim'. James o ignorou, encarando Remus, ao invés disso, com um olhar particularmente angustiado. "Eu só – digo, o que devo fazer – olhe minhas roupas. Pareço ridículo."

Remus observou o perfeitamente ordinário colete azul-marinho de James com confusão, ponderando se inquietação de alfaiate era contagiosa. Bem, pelo menos agora eles têm duas coisas em comum, pensou ele, aquela e o fato de que ambos pensam que eu sou estúpido por dormir com Lucidia Jones.

"Você está ótimo," disse ele. "Sem pânico."

"Sem pânico?" disse James. "Você, rei do pânico, está _me_ dizendo para não entrar em pânico?"

"Sim," disse Remus, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Isso é o quão medonho a situação está."

O queixo de James enrijeceu como se ele fosse argumentar, mas ele não parecia pensar em nada para dizer. "Agora escute," disse Remus. "Eu tenho tudo sob controle."

Remus inclinou-se na mesa, tentando dar a si mesmo o ar de autoridade que ele aparentemente havia lhe faltado pelos últimos dois anos. "Você," disse ele, apontando para Peter, "troque de lugares com James para que ele possa sentar do lado da Lily." Peter pôs-se em pé e obedeceu com satisfação, escorregando para o lugar abandonado por James, ao lado de Sirius, que parecia peculiarmente irritado. James deslizou para o banco oposto, ainda tentando freneticamente fazer algo com seu cabelo que Remus não conseguiu exatamente descobrir o que era. "Você," disse ele, apontando para Sirius, "seja gentil."

"Eu sou sempre gentil."

"E pare com esse negócio de nós sermos os Beatles."

Sirius cruzou os braços sobre o peito e soltou um longo suspirou, que era o mais próximo de uma promessa de bom comportamento que Remus alguma vez conseguiu obter.

"E você," disse ele, apontando para James, "tente agir naturalmente. E pare de fazer isso com o cabelo."

James abriu a boca para protestar, mas parou com a aproximação de Lily, agarrando fortemente as canecas espumantes de cerveja amanteigada. "Olá," disse ela para a mesa, parecendo consideravelmente recomposta, pensou Remus, dada a cena que ele tinha visto momentos antes.

James ficou de pé rápido demais e bateu o joelho na mesa. "Olá," disse ele, sua voz um pouco aguda e seu rosto contorcido em um esforço para esconder a dor que ele claramente estava sentindo.

Lily colocou as bebidas na mesa e Remus sorriu para ela, gesticulando para que ela se sentasse ao lado de James. Ela obedeceu, encarando-o com um olhar que era gratidão ou complete ódio, ele não conseguiu distinguir. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela pensando que manter James e Lily fisicamente próximos um do outro era provavelmente a melhor ideia, uma vez que ambos aparentavam estar decididos a abandonar a usual confiança controlada em favor de algo bem mais arisco. Resistindo à necessidade de rir com a ideia de que James Potter, o heroi grifinório do quadribol, e Lily Evans, a imperturbável Monitora-Chefe, eram tão grandes românticos amedrontados como ele, Remus puxou uma caneca para si. "Obrigado," disse ele.

"Não foi muito cavalheiro da sua parte, Aluado, deixar Lily comprar as bebidas," disse James.

"Não estamos em 1895," disse Remus, revirando os olhos.

"De qualquer forma," disse Lily, "meu pai sempre diz que você deve se oferecer para pegar a primeira rodada, porque, quando as pessoas vão ficando mais bêbadas, elas pedem coisas mais caras e, dessa forma, você já comprou a sua parte bebidas."

"Planejando me embebedar para tirar vantagem de mim, Evans?" disse James.

"Se você consegue ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada, _Potter_," disse Lily, "você é evidentemente imaturo demais para eu me preocupar em tirar vantagem."

Remus fechou os olhos em horror pelo modo como as coisas tinham se desenrolado, mas, quando ele os reabriu, James e Lily estavam sorrindo um para o outro. Promissor, pensou ele.

A porta abriu atrás deles, e Remus espiou, acabando prestando atenção nos risonhos e intercalados corpos de Lucidia Jones e Arthur Wainwright. Os dois congelaram quando os olhos se encontraram, então enfureceram-se. Remus olhou de volta para seus amigos, percebendo que todos na mesa estavam encarando-o e sufocando risos com vários níveis de sucesso.

Ele espiou mais uma vez para ver Arthur e Lucidia forçando caminho em meio à multidão para o bar e afundou-se um pouco mais em seu assento, amaldiçoando sua curiosidade natural e desejando que não tivesse olhado.

"Um brinde," disse Sirius, erguendo a caneca e sorrindo. "Esse é para o Aluado e sua desastrosa vida amorosa."

Peter e James ergueram as canecas com cortesia, elas tiniram e eles as ergueram até os lábios. "Bom," disse Remus , "eu _estava_ pensando no que fazer pelo resto da tarde, e parece que a solução se auto-apresentou. Eu ficarei aqui sentado e sento fuzilado com os olhos, e vocês todos podem tirar sarro de mim."

"A culpa é sua," disse Lily. "Isso é o que acontece quando você dorme com vadias."

James, Peter e Sirius engasgaram com a cerveja amanteigada. Sirius se recuperou primeiro, enquanto James parecia completamente envergonhado e limpava a espuma de seus óculos com a manga, da forma mais sub-reptícia que podia, e Peter fez um vago barulho de afogamento. "Por que ela pode chamá-la de vadia e nós não?" disse Sirius, indignadamente, batendo nas costas de Peter, deixando sua face castanho-avermelhada.

"Primeiro, porque ela é uma menina," disse Remus. "Depois, e mais importante, e não vou começar a discutir com ela porque ela bate mais forte do que qualquer um de vocês e, como todos vocês já devem saber, quando o assunto é violência física, eu sou um vergonhoso covarde."

James desistiu de tentar limpar os óculos de forma sub-reptícia e tocou-os levemente com a varinha para limpá-los decentemente. "Você realmente os colocou em detenção?" disse ele.

Remus limpou a garganta, os olhos saltando para o bar, onde Lucidia e Arthur estavam parados, ainda encarando-o com uma quantidade impressionante de desprezo. "Acho que é por isso que eles estão me fuzilando," disse ele.

"Você tem coragem," disse Sirius, rindo. "Eu admito."

"Acho que você vai descobrir que o que eu tenho na verdade é pavio curto," disse Remus, tomando um gole de sua bebida. "É por isso que vocês deveriam me contar o que estão tramando e então tentar me persuadir para maneirar com vocês."

"Tentar te persuadir?" disse Sirius. "O que você sugere que tentemos? Lucidia Jones fez..." Sirius parou automaticamente, lançando um olhar furtivo para Lily e franzindo a testa, evidentemente pensando em um modo menos grosso de dizer o que quer que fosse que ele esteve a ponto de dizer, " – coisas a você que qualquer homem normal consideraria bem persuasivas e, ainda assim, você a colocou em detenção."

Remus foi pego entre o desejo de rir e de corar furiosamente, e no final acabou fazendo um pouco de ambos. Lily remexeu-se, distraindo-o do estudo do tampo da mesa, acompanhando-o no ato de corar e na risada nervosa. "Como você pode dizer que eles estão tramando algo?" disse ela.

"Estão acordados."

Lily riu. "Vá em frente," disse ela, virando-se para James, "conte o que é."

James encarou Sirius e Peter cautelosamente, evidentemente dividido entre o olhar suplicante que Lily estava lhe dando e o "não se atreva" emanando do outro lado da mesa. James prendeu a respiração com os dentes. "Não posso," disse ele, recuando relutantemente.

"Bom, ao menos me diga para quando vocês estão tramando essa grande e misteriosa peça," disse ela.

"Há uma chance de eu estar ocupado no Halloween," disse ele.

"Tudo bem, então."

"O quê?"

"Ah, bem, você não pode fazer nada então, pode?" disse ela. "Nós temos que fazer aquela coisa pro Dumbledore."

"Viu?" disse Sirius. "Yoko."

Remus suspirou. "Pela última vez," disse ele, "não somos os malditos Beatles."

"Sobre o que vocês estão falando?" disse Lily, seu olhar alternando entre ele e Sirius.

"Sirius pensa que somos como os Beatles," disse Remus. "Porque somos quatro. Ou algo do tipo."

"Ah?" disse ela, erguendo a sobrancelha e evidentemente achando aquilo tudo extremamente intrigante. "E qual deles é você?"

Remus franziu com o pensamento. Não era algo que ele tinha dado muita – ou, na verdade, alguma consideração. "Bom," disse ele, devagar, enquanto seu lugar na história começava a gradualmente nascer em si, "se Peter é o Ringo e James é, naturalmente, John Lennon, isso faz do Sirius o Paul McCartney, e eu suponho que me resta George Harrison."

"Ah, bem, ele é o mais legal," disse Lily.

"Ele é?" disse Remus.

"Você acha que o George Harrison é mais legal que o John Lennon?" disse James, sobrancelhas erguidas sob a franja. "Sério?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

Remus revirou os olhos, pensando que James estava levando aquilo demais para o lado pessoal, considerando que aquilo era _nonsense_.

"Ele escreveu Here Comes The Sun," disse Lily. "É a minha favorita."

"Here Comes The Sun?" disse James, com uma mistura de pavor e desdém. "Essa é a sua música preferida dos Beatles?"

"Sim."

"Ah."

"O quê?"

"Nada, só – escolha esquisita."

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha. "Por quê? Qual é a sua?"

"Eight Days A Week", Disse James, defensivamente. Por alguma razão, Lily parecia achar que, ainda mais divertido do que a ideia dos quatro remotamente serem conectados aos _Fab Four_

"Deixe-me adivinhar" disse Lily, sorrindo sabiamente. "Peter gosta de Do You Want To Know A Secret? Sirius gosta de Please Please Me e Remus, bem, ele provavelmene gosta de uma das depressivas – Eleanor Rigby ou algo do tipo."

"Dear Prudence," informou Remus, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada. Lily riu.

"Claro. Eu deveria saber."

James inclinou-se contra a janela, parecendo consideravelmente impressionado com os poderes dedutivos de Lily. "Você parece pensar que nos conhece bem demais, Evans," disse ele.

"Bem o suficiente para saber que vocês não são tão legais quanto os Beatles."

"Acho que nos vemos mais como os Rolling Stones, de qualquer forma," disse James.

"Sério?" disse Lily. "Pessoalmente, estava pensando em algo na linha de Showaddywaddy."

Remus riu, tanto do olhar afrontador nos rostos de James e Sirius como da piada de Lily. Sirius cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e encarou James. "Eu não gosto dela," disse ele, impaciente. "Faça Remus tirá-la daqui."

Para a surpresa de Remus, Lily riu. Sirius pareceu surpreso, por um momento, então sua expressão amoleceu e ele descruzou os braços e sorriu, como se estivesse brincando desde o começo. Remus estava certo de que ele não estivera, mas a reação de Lily havia o impressionado tanto que ele estava disposto a fingir.

Eles conversaram por um tempo sobre as diferenças entre músicas trouxas e bruxas, as músicas e bandas prediletas, então continuaram conversando sobre a escola e o que eles pretendiam fazer depois. James conseguira, até então, pelo menos, não se fazer de bobo ou dizer coisas insolentes (apesar de que houve um momento arriscado quando o assunto quadribol surgiu – Sirius chutou James por debaixo da mesa quando seu ego começara a tomar o controle de sua boca, desviando de todo o cérebro, e James conseguiu, de forma bem impressionante, transformar seu 'aw' em uma tosse). Peter pareceu seguir o exemplo de Sirius e fazer esforço para não deixar com que Lily se sentisse excluída e, com tudo isso, Remus pensou que as coisas estivessem indo bem.

Tão bem, na verdade, que ele pensou que talvez um pouco de distração pudesse ser necessário.

Ele procurou no interior do pub por algo que pudesse servir. Ele sorriu para si quando seus olhos repousaram em alguém que proporcionava a oportunidade perfeita. "Ah, olha," disse ele, "é a Madame Rosmerta."

Os olhos de Sirius se moveram imediatamente. "Onde?"

"Bem ali," disse Remus indicando com sua caneca recentemente esvaziada onde ela estava parada. "Não olhe – ela está olhando."

Sirius sorriu. "Volto em um minuto," disse ele, pondo-se em pé e saltando o encosto do banco. Remus abafou um riso. Não esperava que fosse _tão_ fácil.

"Certo, bom," disse Remus, levantando-se. "Devo pegar algumas bebidas, não devo, antes que ele faça com que sejamos expulsos? Me dá uma mão, Peter?"

Remus e Peter foram até o bar, observando James e Lily. Eles ficaram observando por volta de dez minutos e tanto Lily quanto James pareciam completamente cientes de suas abstenções. Sirius ainda estava flertando escandalosamente com Madame Rosmerta e, por mais que observá-lo se fazer de bobo tenha sido divertido no começo, depois de um tempo eles decidiram que não podiam mais observar. Era doloroso demais.

"Você armou tudo isso, não armou?" disse Peter. Remus tentou não sorrir nem se entregar, então desistiu.

"Como você acha que está indo?" perguntou ele.

"Não sei," disse Peter, dando de ombros. "Eles ainda não se azararam e parecem bem confortáveis."

Remus pensou sobre aquilo por um instante. Eles estavam sentados com as cabeças bem próximas uma da outra e Lily não tinha tirado vantagem da sua ausência para se afastar de James ao longo do banco. Ele não se considerava um _expert_ – nem em seus devaneios de imaginação –, mas, se estivesse no lugar de James, pensou que provavelmente acharia que as coisas estavam indo bem.

Ele estava um pouco surpreso com essa habilidade de casamenteiro, mas supôs que fizesse sentido. Era uma impossibilidade fundamental que ele pudesse ser tão ruim com a vida amorosa das outras pessoas como era com a sua própria. Ele capturou o olhar de Lucidia sem intenção, e deu de ombros com a imagem dela e Arthur Wainwright emoldurados pela porta de um armário de vassouras invadindo sua mente.

"Você realmente acha que eu sou o Ringo?" disse Peter.

"O quê?"

Remus levantou o olhar, um pouco assustado. "É que – o que o Sirius disse antes. Você realmente acha que eu sou o Ringo?"

"Erm – " disse Remus. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em uma negação convincente, Peter voltou a tomar frente.

"É verdade, né?" disse Peter . "James e Sirius aparecem com todas as ideias brilhantes, você é legal de seu próprio jeito e eu só sou o bosta que está aqui por acaso."

"Ninguém acha isso."

"Sim, acham."

"Não – olha, as pessoas tiram sarro do Ringo porque ele não é tão – " Remus esforçou-se para encontrar a palavra certa, " – chamativo quanto os outros, mas ainda é importante," disse ele. "Não acho mesmo que ele seja um bosta. Na verdade, acho que ele é um bom baterista."

Peter sorriu brevemente. "Sim, mas você gosta de Joni Mitchell," disse ele tristemente. Remus decidiu mudar de rumo.

"É uma comparação estúpida, de qualquer modo," disse ele. "Digo, você já _ouviu_ James cantar? Padfoot rosna mais afinado."

Peter pareceu um pouco mais animado, até que Sirius apareceu e deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.

"Vocês dois ainda estão esperando?" disse Sirius.

"Não," disse Remus, gesticulando para as canecas espumantes na frente deles. "Só achei que nós deveríamos dar um momento a sós para eles," acrescentou, inclinando a cabeça em direção a Lily e James. "Madame Rosmerta sucumbiu ao seu charme?"

"Acho que ela está aceitando a ideia," disse Sirius.

"Sério?" disse Remus, erguendo uma sobrancelha de forma duvidosa.

"Definitivamente," disse ele. "Ela estava bem mais amigável do que da última vez."

"Da última vez, ela até te perseguiu com uma vassoura."

"Exato," disse Sirius. "Desta vez, não houve nenhum utensílio doméstico envolvido na rejeição. Ela está amolecendo para mim."

"Entendo."

Remus escondeu o sorriso atrás da caneca e tomou um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada, tentando desesperadamente não engasgar enquando reprimia uma risada. "Você acha que ele realmente está chegando a algum lugar?" disse Sirius, sacudindo a cabeça na direção de James.

"Você deveria ser o _expert_," disse Remus. "O que parece, para você?"

Todos eles deram uma olhada na mesa ao lado da janela e flaglaram a cena. Lily e James pareciam atentos a nada, a não ser a um ao outro. "Parece que o Prongs está na verdade focado na ideia de não se fazer de bobo na frente da Lily," disse Sirius.

"Obrigado por chutá-lo por debaixo da mesa no momento oportuno," disse Remus.

"Ah, você percebeu, né?" disse Sirius. "Acha que ela percebeu?"

Remus balançou a cabeça. "Ela ainda está sorrindo para ele, de qualquer forma," disse Sirius. "E brincando com o cabelo. Bom sinal, normalmente."

Remus tomou um gole de sua bebida. "Qual o seu problema, antes?" disse ele. "Toda aquela besteira sobre a Yoko Ono."

"Não é besteira," disse Sirius. "Os Beatles eram uma força imbatível, então ela vem e convence o Lennon de que o que ele realmente quer é abandonar seus colegas, gravar um material solo terrível e levar para a cama em um tipo de protesto."

"Pensei que você fosse totalmente a favor de _bed-ins²_," disse Remus.

"Bom, geralmente," disse Sirius, sorrindo.

"Você não se importou com nenhuma das outras garotas que ele saiu. Ou qualquer uma com que eu tenha saído."

Remus estava prestes a acrescentar que ele não se importara com nenhuma garota com que Peter tinha saído, mas então lembrou-se que o único relacionamento que Peter tinha tido com uma garota fora em umas férias de verão e Sirius estava bem certo de que ele inventara tudo. Não era a melhor hora de abrir aquela lata de minhocas novamente.

"É diferente," disse Sirius.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele está extremamente sério quanto à Lily," disse Sirius. "Não é como eu ou você transando com alguma garota por duas semanas – "

"Por favor, não me coloque na mesma laia que você," disse Remus.

"Desculpe, cara, mas acho que você deixou para trás seu direito de alegar superioridade moral no armário de vassouras, junto com a sua virgindade."

"Quer falar um pouco mais alto?" disse Remus, horrorizado. "Não tenho certeza se aqueles lufanos do terceiro ano, lá no canto, te ouviram."

"Eu disse," gritou Sirius, "desculpe, cara, mas eu acho – "

Remus deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Sirius e ele parou de gritar, começando a rir. "Mas você quer que ele seja feliz, não quer?" disse Remus.

"Claro que sim. É só – bom, ela não vai me querer – nos querer – por perto o tempo todo, vai?"

A correção rápida de Sirius não passou despercebida por Remus. Ele sorriu para si. Ele já esperava que era o que era. James sair alguma vezes com alguma garota que ele não estava realmente interessado não ficaria no caminho – James saindo com Lily era uma possibilidade inteiramente diferente. Ele supôs que Sirius não queria ser substituído.

"Bom, talvez," disse Remus, "_nós_ apenas teremos que fazer um esforço para sermos gentis com a Lily, então ela não se importará em _nos_ ter por perto."

"Mas ela não se importa em ter você por perto," disse Sirius, parecendo completamente perplexo por um momento, "sou eu quem ela realmente..."

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ah," disse Sirius, sorrindo impagavelmente. "Suponho," disse ele. "E eles parecem bem fofos juntos."

O olhar de Sirius e Peter saltou de volta para a mesa, Remus espiou e então voltou-se rapidamente para o balcão. "Parece também que eles acabaram de nos notar observando-os," disse ele.

"É," disse Sirius, fazendo careta. "Opa."

Todos se entreolharam, deixando ainda mais óbvio o fato de que estavam observando. Remus sorriu para eles e gesticulou para as bebidas em sua frente. "Vamos, então," disse ele, "vamos lá nos juntar a eles antes que ele estrague tudo."

Sirius pegou duas das canecas e soltou um longo suspiro. "É o começo do fim, rapazes," disse ele. "Guardem minhas palavras."

Naquela noite, Remus encontrou Lily na sala comunal. Ela estava descansando no sofá perto da lareira, uma expressão particularmente sonhadora em seu rosto. "Ei," disse ele, cutucando o pé dela levemente com o seu para atrair sua atenção. Ela levantou o olhar e sorriu, ele jogou-se ao seu lado. "Preciso perguntar em que você está pensando?"

James e Lily tinham se separado do resto deles no caminho de volta para o castelo, andando a muitos passos na frente. Ele os observara enquanto andavam, conversando e rindo, ocasionalmente se batendo.

Lily sorriu. "Onde estão eles, aliás?" disse ela, endireitando-se e percorrendo a sala com os olhos.

"Se você não consegue enxergar o que eles estão planejando," disse ele, "descobri que é melhor não perguntar."

"Ah," disse ela, rindo. Ela escorregou de volta ao sofá.

"Você se divertiu hoje?" perguntou ele.

"Hmm."

"Bom."

"E você?" disse ela. "Não deve ter sido muito legal segurar velas."

"Dado meu talento com relacionamentos," disse ele, "eu acho, na verdade, que segurar velas é a melhor coisa para mim."

"Desistindo das garotas de novo?"

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o teto. "Estou definitivamente pensando nisso," disse ele. Ele apresentou um sorriso fraco quando encontrou o olhar dela. "Você realmente acha que o George Harrison é o Beatle mais legal?"

Lily pareceu perplexa por um momento, por causa de sua aparente mudança súbita da direção da conversa. "Sim," disse ela, cenho franzido tanto de divertimento quanto de confusão.

Remus sorriu e descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. "Você acha que eu sou o maroto mais legal, então?" disse ele.

Lily virou para sua direção, repousando os joelhos na borda do assento do sofá e sorrindo ao que percebera onde ele queria chegar. "Pensei que você tivesse achado toda essa comparação com os Beatles sem sentido?"

"Eu acho," disse ele. "Mas se você realmente acha que o George Harrison é o Beatle mais legal, ainda pode haver esperança para mim."

"Esperança?"

"Sim," disse ele. Lily observou-o por um momento, mordendo o lábio ao que tentava resistir a um sorriso. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para indicar que ele devia continuar. "Bom," disse ele, estudando as mãos no colo, "Sirius é o bonito e James é o gênio – seria bom se eu fosse – sei lá – o legal, não o quieto. Ou o quieto que algumas pessoas secretamente acham o mais legal."

"E por '_pessoas_', você quer dizer _garotas_," disse ela, revirando os olhos.

"Não necessariamente," disse ele, olhos arregalados em falso horror. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ah, tudo bem, sim," admitiu ele.

Lily riu. "Ok," disse ela. "Eu te acho o Maroto mais legal. Mas não conte ao James que eu disse isso."

"Obrigado," disse ele, sorrindo quando percebera que era a primeira vez em um bom tempo que ela o chamava de James. "Se ele te chamar para sair de novo, você vai dizer sim?"

"Estou definitivamente considerando isso," disse ela, contemplando o teto e sorrindo.

"Bom," disse ele. "Sabe, você estava realmente bonita hoje, quando estava conversando com ele e ele estava te fazendo rir."

"Estava?"

"Uhum," murmurou ele. Ele estudou o tecido da almofado do sofá por um momento, antes de levantar o olhar. "Eu só pensei que – bem, pensei que você fosse gostar de saber isso, para que da próxima vez que for falar com ele você não tenha que se preocupar com isso."

Lily sorriu. "Você é definitivamente o Maroto mais amável," disse ela.

"Ah, bom, isso é másculo," disse ele, apavorado. Ela alcançou a almofada com que ele estava brincando distraidamente e divertidamente golpeou-o no ombro com ela.

"Sabe," disse ela, "Eu não ia mencionar isso, mas dizem que George era aquele com mais pontos na cama."

"Isso é verdade?" disse ele, tentando desesperadamente não rir.

"Sim," disse ela. "Aparentemente, ele costumava usar o fato de as garotas pensarem que ele era tímido e inocente para levá-las para a cama." Remus remexeu-se em uma risada silenciosa, sentindo que seu rosto estava provavelmente bem vermelho. "Então, se você não gosta de ser o amável, talvez possa ser o quieto legal que dorme com vadias."

Brincando, ele fuzilou-a com olhar por um momento. "Ah, quieta, Yoko," disse ele, e ambos dissolveram em a um punhado de risadas.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

Ambos se viraram, espiando por cima do sofá para encontrar James encarando-os. "Nada," disse Remus, pondo-se em pé. "Lily só estava ralhando comigo por gostar de Dear Prudence."

"É bem triste," disse James.

"Talvez seja por isso que eu goste," disse Remus. "Bom," acrescentou ele, pensando que cair for a seria uma boa ideia. "Acho que vou para a cama. Boa noite."

"Noite," disse Lily.

"Subirei em um minuto," disse James.

Remus sorriu. "Não vou esperar," disse ele, seguindo para as escadas, deixando James e Lily sozinhos em frente à lareira.

* * *

¹Na versão em ingles, _'The best laid plans of mice and werewolves, he thought….'_, que faz referência ao verso de um poema (_To a Mouse_, de Robert Burns, creio eu que bem conhecido lá fora): _"__The best laid schemes o' mice an' men__"_, frequentemente citado com 'plans' no lugar de 'scheme'. Na fanfic, trocou-se a palavra 'men' (homens) por 'werewolves' (lobisomens), mas acho que não preciso explicar o motivo, né? xD Na tradução literal, seria algo como "O melhor dos planos de ratos e lobisomens", porém, normalmente se diz esta frase com o significado "O mais cuidadosamente preparado dos planos pode dar errado."

²_Bed-in_: protesto pacífico contra a guerra feito, é claro, em uma cama. Não sei dar grandes detalhes, mas vocês podem pesquisar na internet, é bem fácil de achar ;D

**N/T: Agradeçam à ****Ana Torres**** pela betagem da minha tradução, já que eu costumo traduzir a altas horas da noite e, geralmente, as coisas precisam de uma releitura para melhora rss Aliás, ela incrementou um textinho sobre **_**bed-ins**_**:**

_**Bed-In**__ (ou __**Bed - Ins for Peace**__) é o nome dado para um protesto pacífico contra a guerra e para promover a paz feito por __John Lennon__ e __Yoko Ono__._

_John Lennon e Yoko Ono casaram-se em __20 de março__ de __1969__, e aproveitando o grande interesse da imprensa eles decidiram usar a publicidade para promover a paz mundial. Eles passaram a lua de mel no quarto 702 no Hotel Hilton de __Amsterdã__ por uma semana entre dia 25 e 31 de março, convidando a imprensa mundial para entrar no quarto de hotel entre as 9 horas da manhã e 9 horas da noite. Depois do lançamento do álbum __Two Virgins__, onde ambos apareceram nus na capa, a imprensa esperava que eles fossem fazer sexo publicamente, mas ao invés disto eles ficaram sentados na cama falando sobre paz. _

**A/N: Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram o ultimo capítulo, e quem comentar este ganha uma dança com seu Maroto favorito em sua música favorita dos Beatles. **

**Se alguém me quiser, estarei no canto com Remus, dançando com I Saw Her Standing There. ;) **


	6. Heather Noonan

Lily e James saíram em um encontro oficial, propriamente dito – uma caminhada pelos jardins, e eles foram deixados sozinhos pelos educados amigos na sala comunal bem tarde em várias ocasiões, e na biblioteca no começo da semana.

Era praticamente o assunto da escola que os Monitores-Chefe estavam envolvidos romanticamente, fazendo com que nenhum deles fosse capaz de pisar em um corredor sem atrair cutucões, cochichos e o olhar esquisito de grifinórios que por muito tempo suspeitaram que os pombos voando pela sala comunal eram simplesmente uma cobertura para algo mais.

James estava delirantemente feliz com a situação e, em qualquer momento que Remus visse Lily, ela parecia bem alegre por como as coisas tinham se desenrolado entre eles.

Considerando tudo, Remus pensou que sua confusão sobre por que Lily estava _o_ arrastando de forma sub-reptícia para a sala deserta de Feitiços em vez de seu amigo às dez e meia da noite era perfeitamente justificada. "Lily, o que você – "

"Shh. Preciso falar com você."

"Ah," disse Remus.

Sua cabeça revirou-se com possibilidades. Apesar de ele e Lily frequentemente conversarem, eles normalmente não eram tão furtivos para tanto, a não ser que ele tivesse feito algo desastroso com um membro do sexo oposto, o que, até onde ele sabia, ele não tinha feito. Na verdade, recentemente, ele esteve deprimentemente longe de fazer _qualquer coisa_ com um membro do sexo oposto.

Seu coração afogou-se quando ele percebeu sobre o que aquilo provavelmente se tratava. Sua primeira tentativa de cupido estava indo tão bem… James ficaria arrasado.

Ele encarou Lily esperançosamente, minutos passaram despercebidos enquanto ela olhava distraidamente pela janela da porta. "Lily?" disse ele, pensando que era provavelmente melhor encarar tudo de uma vez.

"Hmm?"

"Não sei se você conhece as regras gerais a respeito de conversas," disse Remus, "mas elas geralmente envolvem, sabe, falar."

Lily virou-se para ele, inclinou a cabeça para um lado e encarou-o com raiva. "Desculpa," disse ele, decidindo abandonar o sarcasmo e sorrindo encorajadoramente no lugar. "O que há de errado?"

Lily soltou o ar longa e vagarosamente. "É só que – " Ele se preparou. "O James vai algum dia me beijar?" disse ela abruptamente. Remus encarou-a, pasmo. Por um instante, ele ficou tão aliviado por ela não querer seus conselhos sobre como terminar com James que não conseguiu falar.

"O quê?" disse ele, incrédulo. Ele deduzira que eles já tivessem – pelo menos – se beijado e, na verdade, se não tinham, ele se sentia um pouco humilhado por toda a sua 'educação' ter ido para o lixo.

"Sério, Remus," disse ela, repousando as mãos nos quadris enquanto o observava digerir o que ela dissera.

"Pensei que – bem, ele disse que já tinha beijado," disse Remus, franzindo o cenho em confusão. Ele estava certo de que James viera – na verdade, quase saltara – no dormitório declarando que ele tinha dividido um beijo perfeito com a garota que agora estava em sua frente, com as mãos nos quadriz, negando todo esse conhecimento. Talvez ele tivesse sonhado… "Ele não te beijou naquela noite em que nós educadamente os deixamos sozinhos na biblioteca?"

"No nariz!" disse ela, jogando as mãos para o ar.

"Ah," disse Remus lentamente, sobrancelhas se erguendo ao que tudo começou a fazer sentido.

"Eu beijo meus parentes com mais paixão do que aquilo," disse Lily.

"E naquela noite que eu os deixei sozinhos na sala comunal?" perguntou Remus.

"Não," disse ela, erguendo a sobrancelha. "Nós apenas conversamos."

"Ah," disse ele, sobrancelhas arqueando-se novamente.

Achando que aquela era uma conversa que seria melhor que eles tivessem sentados, Remus escorregou pela porta, rumo ao chão, acenando para que Lily o acompanhasse. Ela lançou um olhar furtivo para a janela, então fez o mesmo, repousando perto dele com um barulho sutil e um suspiro.

"Por que a surpresa?" disse ela, gesticulando vagamente para as sobrancelhas que ainda estavam ligeiramente altas demais em sua testa. Remus deu de ombros.

"É só que – bem, ele gosta de você já faz eras," disse ele. "Pensei que assim que ele pensasse que você também gostasse dele e não fosse bater nele, ele fosse – sei lá – aproveitar ao máximo. Se fosse eu, eu – "

"Estaria todo em cima de mim como uma reação alérgica?"

Remus fez careta divertidamente, e ela sorriu. Na verdade, foi quase um sorriso falso. "Uma boa reação alérgica," disse fracamente.

"Sim," disse Lily, sorrindo, "mas, como eu acho que ficou perfeitamente bem documentado, você é um baita de um grande cafajeste." Remus fuzilou-a um pouco menos divertidamente do que fizera a careta, cruzando os braços.

"Você quer a minha ajuda ou não?" disse ele.

"Desculpa," disse ela, não parecendo nem um pouco verdadeiramente arrependida.

"De qualquer forma," disse Remus, "parece que você gostaria que o James fosse um pouco mais safado."

"Não necessariamente," disse ela. "Não é como se eu quisesse arrastá-lo para um armário de vassouras e – sabe – " Ela fez um gesto vago que ele pensou que provavelmente fosse para ser interpretado como uma indicação do tipo de coisas que as pessoas fazem em armários de vassouras. " – mas – bem, primeiro eu gostei do fato de que ele não estava imediatamente tentando enfiar a língua na minha garganta, mas agora eu estou um pouco – ahn – preocupada que ele não o tenha feito."

Remus pensou sobre o dilema de Lily. Certamente não soava como James hesitar em avançar, mas então, naquele dia no Três Vassouras, ele estivera positivamente abobalhado… "É que – ele não – ele não desistiu de mim, desistiu?" disse ela, franzindo a testa levemente enquanto falava, como se fosse a última pergunta no mundo que ela quisesse fazer.

"Por que você pensaria isso?"

"Eu estava conversando com a Elsa sobre isso, noite passada, e ela disse que talvez ele tenha passado tanto tempo criando sua fantasia de como eu seria em sua cabeça que a realidade é – sabe, um pouco desapontadora." Lily franziu um pouco mais o cenho. "Então ela começou a me perguntar sobre qual tipo de energia eu estava passando e eu meio que perdi a linha de raciocínio dela," ela adicionou, balançando a cabeça em confusão.

Remus riu. "Ela te emprestou um livro?"

"Sim," disse Lily, juntando as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Como você – "

"É interessante," disse Remus. "Você deveria ler. Mas _é_ cheio de besteiras _new age hippie_, apesar do que ela diz." Lily riu, ecoando pela sala de aula vazia.

"Vai ajudar?" disse ela.

"Provavelmente não."

Lily desmoronou contra a porta e suspirou. Ela ficou inquieta por um momento, brincando com borda da saia e retirando, até o que ele pôde elaborar, felpas imaginárias, jogando-as no chão. "Ele – sabe, fala sobre mim ou coisa do tipo?" disse ela calmamente, os olhos levantando-se para encontrar os dele pelo mais breve dos segundos. Remus pensou em como inacreditavelmente feliz James ficaria se pudesse ver a Lily naquele momento, o quão nervosa e ansiosa ela estava em simplesmente falar sobre ele.

"Pra ser sincero," disse Remus, entre abafados risos gerados pelo pensamento, "se algum dia ele completar uma frase sem a palavra 'Lily', eu ficarei fortemente surpreso."

Ela corou e abaixou o olhar para a saia, brincando com as pregas próximas de seu joelho. "Ah," disse ela, levemente, os cantos da boca se erguendo em um indício de sorriso. Então ela levantou o olhar e encontrou o dele, mordendo o lábio. "Então você acha que não há nada na teoria da Elsa?"

"Não," disse Remus, e ela sorriu.

"Você parece bem certo."

"Estou. Não importa o quão maravilhosa ele tenha _pensado_ que você fosse, te ter de verdade tem que ser muito melhor, não?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, parecendo pouco confortável, reafirmando suas palavras, então encostou a cabeça no limite da porta, virando-se um pouco em sua direção. "Então, o que ele está esperando?"

Remus se inclinou conspiratoriamente, espiando-a através do limite de sua franja. "Talvez," disse ele, "você só o deixe nervoso."

"Nervoso?" disse ela, incrédula. "James Potter?"

"Sim," disse ele.

"Por que? Você tinha pensado – sabe, desde que a gente saiu – que ele tinha menos motivo para ficar nervoso do que nunca. E ele nunca pareceu especialmente nervoso antes – nem mesmo quanto eu estava contando a ele que eu preferia agarrar a lula gigante do que ir a qualquer lugar com ele."

Remus sorriu para si, lembrando de todas as discussões até tarde da noite depois de cada um dos muitos atos variados, e frequentemente enfeitados, de recusa da Lily. Ele não podia acreditar que ela não tivesse percebido que toda aquela ousadia de James era só fachada.

"Você nunca esteve em uma situação com alguém que você realmente, realmente gostasse," disse ele, "tanto que você quisesse fazer tudo certo – tanto que a única coisa que você pôde fazer era nada porque era a única coisa em que você pôde pensar que não estragaria tudo?"

Ele levantou o olhar para encontrar Lily encarando atentamente as próprias unhas. "Sim," disse ela. "Sei exatamente como é isso."

"Sério?" disse ele, sua voz aguda em perplexidade.

"É," disse ela. Mesmo que ele tivesse feito a pergunta, nunca imaginara que fosse algo que Lily tivesse sentido – ela era sempre tão legal, serena, controlada e confiante, de alguma forma. Por quem na terra ela teria se sentido daquele jeito?

"Vai dar detalhes?" disse ele.

"Não," disse ela, levantando o olhar radiantemente.

Ele sorriu, derrotado, pensando que provavelmente não era importante saber quem era, que ele deveria apenas ficar grato por não ter que dar detalhes humilhantes sobre suas empreitadas românticas passadas para explicar a paralisia destruidora de gostar de alguém e não saber quando é a hora correta de fazer algo sobre isso.

"Posso falar com ele, se quiser," disse Remus, percebendo assim que fizera a oferta, sendo que não estava inteiramente certo de que sobreviveria a um conversa dessas com James.

"E dizer o que, Remus?" disse ela. " 'Ei, James, a Lily quer que você tome uma atitude e dê uns amassos nela?"

"Talvez funcione," disse ele, rindo, "se ele não arrancar a minha pele comigo vivo. E se ele arrancar, pode até ouvir, o que será bom pra você."

"Não tão bom pra você, no entanto."

"Sem sentido. Eu só vou ficar um pouco mais…escorregadio."

Lily fez uma expressão horrorizada e lhe deu um rápido empurrão reprovador. "Isso é nojento," disse ela.

"Desculpa."

Eles riram juntos por um momento, então Lily encontrou seus olhos, mordendo o lábio ao que ela o observava por debaixo de um punhado de fios de cabelo solto. "O que você pensaria se eu te beijasse?" disse ela. Remus sorriu levemente.

"Que você teria sido realmente má por trair o James só porque ele ainda não tinha te beijado ainda," disse ele, e Lily fuzilou-o divertidamente.

"Não, digo, se você fosse ele. Ou se eu fosse alguma garota que você gostasse. Como você se sentiria se eu te beijasse?"

"Radiante," disse Remus, revirando os olhos. "Ser o rapaz é realmente estressante."

"É mesmo?"

"É sim," disse ele. "Quando você sai com uma garota da primeira vez, você não pode realmente se divertir porque passa o tempo todo pensando se ela quer que você a beije ou não – você não quer beijá-la se ela não quiser que você o faça, mas você não quer _deixar_ de beijá-la se ela quiser, mas não há – bem, eu nunca descobri um, pelo menos – um modo certeiro de se saber a diferença."

"Sério?" disse ela.

"Uhum."

"Bom, é fácil," disse Lily.

"O que é?"

"Dizer se uma garota quer que você a beije."

Remus sorriu, reparando na mudança pronunciada no comportamento dela. Ele não pôde evitar pensar que ela preferia muito mais dar conselhos a recebê-los. Não lhe escapou a atenção que James era o primeiro rapaz a deixar Lily desorientada. "Vá em frente, então," disse ele, não querendo roubar dela a chance de explicar os mistérios do sexo frágil. "Esclareça."

"Bom, se uma garota quer que você a beije, normalmente ela irá olhar para os seus lábios."

"Ela pode só estar pensando que eles estão rachados, no entanto, não é? Ou 'Merlin, espero que ele não coloque essa coisa perto de mim'."

Lily riu. "Acho que sim. E ela normalmente vai inclinar a cabeça para um dos lados – "

"Talvez ela tenha dormido de um jeito engraçado."

"E ela pode brincar com os cabelos, pensando que gostaria que fosse você que estivesse fazendo isso – "

"Ou," disse ele, "porque eu sou sofrivelmente chato e ela está sonhando em escalar até as janelas do banheiro para escapar de mim."

Lily riu, e ele a acompanhou. "Entendo por que você tem problemas com isso," disse ela. "Não é que você não sabe o que procurar, é só que não acredita no que seus olhos estão dizendo."

"Hmm," disse ele. "Talvez."

"Como você conseguiu beijar tantas garotas, então?"

"Ah, bom, foi fácil," disse ele. "Olivia disse você vai me beijar ou não?', então eu a beijei. Susan – eu já sabia que ela gostava bastante de mim, então não foi o usual grande salto de imaginação para descobrir que ela não ia se importar se eu a beijasse. A Elsa eu já sabia que estava flertando comigo porque ela continuava colocando a mão no meu braço sem nenhum motivo, e Lucidia – bem, ela realmente não me deu tempo de super-analisar as coisas e fraquejar – ela só me prensou no chão e me beijou."

Lily riu. Ele estava feliz por sua vida amorosa pelo menos servir para seus amigos como um estranho _flash_ de divertimento. "Você realmente não é muito do tipo sedutor, é?" disse ela.

"Não," disse ele, sorrindo. "Acho que os Marotos só precisam de um, e Sirius preenchera a posição um bom tempo atrás. De qualquer forma," disse ele, "Pensei que estivéssemos aqui para discutir sobre você, não sobre mim, para variar." Ela suspirou.

"Mas conversar sobre você é tão mais divertido," disse ela.

"Só pra você," murmurou ele, sendo recompensado com um sorriso. "Então você está fazendo tudo isso com o James?" disse ele. "O negócio de olhar nos lábios e inclinar a cabeça?"

"Sim," disse ela. "E nada."

"Talvez ele seja tão ruim para perceber essas coisas quanto eu," disse Remus, apesar de que ele não acreditou naquilo nem por um segundo.

"Talvez."

"Talvez _você_ devesse _beijá-lo_," ponderou ele.

"Se eu fizesse isso com você – você não me acharia uma – sei lá – vadia ou algo do tipo, por te beijar em vez de esperar que você me beije?"

"Não, claro que não," disse Remus. "Mas – "

"Você não liga para vadias?" ajudou Lily.

"Eu ia dizer que não sou como o James," disse Remus, cruzando os braços mal-humoradamente.

Lily o cutucou com o ombro, em forma de desculpa, e ele desistiu de seu mau-humor momentâneo sem muito esforço. "O que quer dizer, então?" disse ela.

"Bom, eu – " Ele fitou o teto, sem saber se realmente sabia explicar. "Não sei. Não ligo para garotas assim porque _eu_ não sou assim e, pra ser sincero, eu admiro a coragem delas. Mas o James, bom – você nos conhece. Não somos exatamente farinha do mesmo saco."

"Não," disse ela, com um sorriso meio torto. "Suponho que não."

"Eu não desistiria dele, no entanto ," disse ele. "Talvez ele não queira fazer nada que possa balançar o barco, que faça com que você o rejeite. Ele realmente gosta muito de você."

"Você realmente acha que é isso?"

"Ele estava realmente feliz quando você começou a simplesmente falar com ele," disse Remus calmamente. "Talvez ele só precise se acostumar com a ideia de que as coisas não vão voltar a ser como eram."

Lily considerou aquilo por um momento. "Quando você ficou tão bom nisso?" disse ela.

"Ah, eu sou ótimo com a vida amorosa das outras pessoas," disse ele, "é só com a minha que eu tenho problema."

"Hmm," disse ela, soltando um suave e entretido suspiro. "Ninguém no horizonte do Galante Lupin, então?"

Remus abafou um riso. "Não," disse ele. "Acho que não."

"Você desistiu das garotas de novo, então?"

"Acho que é mais como se elas tivessem desistido de mim," disse ele, revirando os olhos. "Elsa me disse que a Lucidia não é exatamente discreta. Vingança por eu tê-la colocado em detenção, suponho. Vocês duas são as únicas que ainda falam comigo."

"Bom, com quem mais você gostaria de falar?" disse Lily.

"Exatamente," disse ele.

Eles ficaram silenciosamente sorrindo um para o outro por um momento, Remus pensou sobre a sua vida e a inesperada volta que ela tinha dado. Ele nunca tinha pensado – nem mesmo sonhado – em ter amigos como aqueles, pessoas que queriam confiar segredos a ele. Ele não pôde evitar de sentir uma pequena felicidade em seu interior, com o pensamento.

"Melhor voltarmos," disse ele. "São quase onze horas."

Lily concordou com a cabeça, eles se levantaram e cambalearam até a sala comunal. Fora do buraco do quadro, Lily parou. "Você realmente acha que é questão de tempo?" disse ela.

"Acho," disse ele. "Claro que há sempre a outra opção."

"Outra opção?"

"Bom, qual é a coisa favorita de James no mundo inteiro? Àquela que ele não consegue resistir?"

"Quadribol?" ela tentou.

"Não," disse Remus, rindo. "Um desafio. Ele não resiste a um desafio."

"Eu deveria desafiá-lo a me beijar?" disse ela.

"Não," disse Remus. "Mas eu poderia. Sabe, se você estiver desesperada."

Lily socou o seu braço e eles entraram na sala comunal, rindo. Após examinarem rapidamente o lugar para checarem de que ele não tinha queimado em suas ausências, eles disseram boa noite e subiram as respectivas escadarias.

Ao que Remus empurrou a porta do dormitório, Sirius tirou os olhos do jogo de Snap Explosivo que estava jogando com Peter. Um leve cheiro de queimado no ar indicava que eles já estavam jogando há algum tempo. "Onde você estava?" disse ele, um brilho em seu olho sugeria que ele pensava que seria uma história que valeria à pena ser escutada.

"Em nenhum lugar," disse ele, pensando que seria possivelmente melhor se James jamais soubesse que ele passara a última hora discutindo a relação explosiva dele com a namorada e a falta de ação labial entre os dois. Ele não estava inteiramente certo de que James não iria pendurá-lo no topo da Torre da Grifinória se ele soubesse metade das coisas que ele e Lily tinham conversado.

"_Nenhum_ lugar ou em nenhum lugar _transando com alguém em um armário de vassouras_?" disse Sirius.

Remus suspirou. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse fazer com que Sirius entendesse que ele não era um grande safado que tentava dormir com qualquer garota que conversasse, Sirius não acreditava muito nele. Ou isso ou ele simplesmente gostava de provocá-lo tanto que nem a verdade poderia ficar no caminho.

"_Nenhum_ lugar," disse Remus. James tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e ergueu uma sobrancelha meio como se não tivesse acreditado. "Sério," disse Remus, atravessando o dormitório e encostando-se na parede próxima à janela. "Acreditem, eu adoraria dividir com vocês os detalhes mais lascivos da minha noite, mas, a não ser que vocês queiram ouvir sobre o corte que eu ganhei de uma folha de uma das cópias de _Runas Antigas: O Paradoxo Messapic_, não há muito a ser contado."

Sirius levantou-se da cama e deu um tapa tranquilizador no ombro de Remus. "Nós todos temos períodos de seca, cara."

Remus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, então acariciou distraidamente o ombro, bem onde Sirius o tinha acertado. "Não é uma – seca," disse ele, fechando os olhos novamente ao que completara a frase. "É só – "

"Pensei que gostasse da Denie Clayborn?" disse James. "Sabe, desde que vocês fizeram dupla para aquele projeto de Astronomia?"

Ele não pôde negar. Talvez fossem as insinuações românticas do projeto, o fato de que eles tinham sido forçados a passar uma semana analisando as estrelas juntos, mas ele tivera um boa queda pela Denie. Peter ergueu o olhar esperançoso da cama e James sorriu para ele de forma encorajadora

"Sim, então a Lucidia gentilmente a informou de que eu transei com ela em um armário de vassouras e agora a Denie não vai nem olhar para mim, quanto mais fazer outra coisa," disse Remus, tristemente. Elsa tinha lhe dito algumas semanas atrás que Lucidia tivera grande prazer em contar a qualquer um que ouvisse sobre o que eles fizeram, e parecia que qualquer um que ouvisse incluía a maior parte das garotas da escola.

"Talvez ela volte," sugeriu Peter.

"Talvez," disse Remus, apesar de que ele não tinha muita esperança.

"Sabe," disse Sirius, "se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer – "

Soubesse que isso ia acontecer?

Remus não gostou nenhum pouco de como aquilo soou. Ele comprimiu os olhos para Sirius, e Sirius, tendo aparentemente e abruptamente percebido que aquilo o entregara, ficou trocando o apoio de pé em pé enquanto tentava parecer indiferente. "O que você quer dizer com 'se soubesse que isso ia acontecer'?"

"Bom, a Lucidia te impedir de ficar com as garotas que você gosta."

"Certo," disse Remus, erguendo uma sobrancelha para indicar que ele esperava uma continuação, considerando que obviamente havia mais a ser dito.

"Bom, eu não teria…."

Sirius fez um gesto vago de derrota, as palmas viradas para o teto. "Não teria _o quê_?" disse Remus, mais insistentemente.

Sirius trocou um olhar com James, que apenas olhou e deu de ombros. Ele trocou outro com Peter, que encolheu-se um pouco em reação. "Não teria, sabe, te arranjado," disse ele, com o que Remus pensou ser uma falsa vanglória.

"Me arranjado?"

Sirius limpou a garganta e recuou um pouco. "Eu posso ter algo a ver com o fato de vocês dois terem se acertado. Eu posso ter – sabe – sugerido a ela que saísse com você. Mas eu nunca teria feito isso se soubesse – "

"Você – você – _o quê_?"

Seu cérebro custou a processar a informação que acabara de receber, e Remus não tinha certeza de que tinha palavras para realmente descrever o que estava sentindo. A Lucidia não gostava dele, então? Sirius a tinha botado naquilo?

"Ah, qual é," disse Sirius, revirando os olhos. "Você gostava dela, não gostava?"

"Bom, sim, mas – "

"E você nunca teria coragem pra fazer qualquer coisa a respeito. Você sabe que não. Não com uma garota daquelas."

"Então o que você fez? Pagou ela pra sair comigo ou algo do tipo?"

"Não!" disse Sirius, chocado. "Eu só disse que você meio que estava a fim dela e que se ela estivesse atrás de uma transa você poderia estar lá para isso."

Demorou um momento para Remus processar o completo horror do que Sirius estava dizendo, e outro para perceber que sua boca estava aberta. "Por quê?" gaguejou ele. "Por que você faria..?"

Mesmo tendo feito a pergunta, ele pensou que provavelmente sabia a resposta. Nada divertiria mais Sirius do que armar aquilo tudo, observando como as coisas se desenrolariam em sua frente. "Era pro seu próprio bem," disse Sirius.

"Meu próprio bem?"

"Sim. Todo aquele negócio de depressão e busca da alma era seriamente entediante. Você só precisava de uma boa transa."

"Eu – Eu – ah," gaguejou Remus.

"E não diga que não se divertiu, porque eu sei que foi bom."

"Ah, sim," disse Remus, fuzilando-o com os olhos "ter meu coração arrancado é, de verdade, meu passatempo favorito."

Repentinamente, tudo pareceu fazer sentido. Lucidia provavelmente pensara – graças a seu tão aclamado amigo – que ele só estava interessado em uma coisa. Não era de se admirar que ela estivesse tão irritada com aquela coisa de detenção vingativa. Ela provavelmente nem tinha percebido que ele gostava dela, provavelmente tinha pensado que ambos entendiam a casualidade do relacionamento. "Sabe, eu realmente gostava dela," disse ele.

"Como é que eu ia saber disso?"

"Você poderia ter perguntado!" disse Remus. "Ou – não sei – ficado completamente fora disso?"

"Eu só – " Sirius começou. Remus levantou a mão e cortou Sirius. Ele não queria ouvir.

"Ugh," disse Remus. "Não estou falando com você."

"Aluado – "

"É sério," disse Remus firmemente.

Ele não queria mais ficar no dormitório. Ele sabia que James ficaria do lado de Sirius mesmo que achasse que ele estava errado, e sabia que Peter seguiria James. "Vou dar uma volta," disse ele, para ninguém em particular.

Sirius estava no meio do caminho e implorando 'Aluado' quando Remus o parou com um olhar feroz. "E eu vou levar o seu Uísque de Fogo," disse ele. Ele abriu o criado-mudo de Sirius e apanhou a garrafa, explodindo para fora do dormitório.

* * *

Remus estava vagamente certo de duas coisas. Uma, ele estava gelado. Bem, bem gelado. Duas, sua cama não estava nem perto do confortável que costumava ser. Três –

Espera, pensou ele. Isso é mais do que duas coisas.

Remus estava vagamente certo de um punhado de coisas. Uma, ele estava gelado. Bem, bem gelado. Duas, sua cama não estava nem perto do confortável que costumava ser. Três, a luz estava bem, bem, bem, bem, bem brilhante. Quatro, ele estava com uma pulsante, implacável dor de cabeça.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente para encontrar dois pares de assustadores olhos azuis encarando-o de volta. Ele piscou, mas eles não desapareceram.

Ele tentou novamente.

Não, ainda lá.

Supondo que eles não eram um produto de sua imaginação, ele processou todo o resto da face que eles que traziam, rapidamente chegando à conclusão de que ele acordara para se encontrar nariz com nariz com Heather Noonan. "Bom dia, luz do dia," disse ela.

Remus desprezou os outros agora aparentemente insignificantes problemas de frio, dor de cabeça e luminosidade, e sentou-se de maneira endireitada, engolindo em seco selvagemmente.

Em que diabos – o que diabos –

Ele olhou em volta. Ele parecia estar no topo da Torre de Astronomia. Com a Heather Noonan. E eles estavam sozinhos.

Ele abaixou o olhar. Ele parecia vestir todas as roupas, o que parecia importante, de alguma forma, apesar de que no momento ele não pôde realmente lembrar por quê.

Heather sentou-se lentamente. "Você sabe que isso foi um pouco rude," disse ela.

"Desculpa," murmurou ele, sua voz baixa e vazia.

O que diabos ele tinha feito?

Ele pensou na noite anterior. Ele saiu irritado, demorou um tempo para beber, e subiu até ali, pensou ele, para apreciar as estrelas e ficar apropriadamente melancólico antes de voltar para o dormitório para lidar com Sirius. Ele não se lembrava de ter chegado até Heather de maneira alguma, e não conseguia pensar por sua própria vida o que que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela nem fazia Astronomia.

Ele pegou o rosto dela, tentando achar pistas do que poderia ter acontecido. O cabelo dela estava bagunçado, uma auréola ruiva frisada, mas sempre estava, então nenhuma pista ali.

"Está tudo bem," disse ela, inclinando-se e beijando-o na bochecha. "Eu te perdôo."

Remus pensou desesperadamente em tentar apurar pelo que ela estava desculpando-o. Ele pensou que provavelmente deveria aos poucos tentar se acostumar a lidar com o por quê de ela o estar beijando, já que seu cérebro não parecia realmente estar funcionando a todo o vapor. Ou ainda algum vapor.

Pensando que ela o estava desculpando por sentar, ele se sentiu um pouco melhor. Mas não muito.

Ele engoliu em seco. O rosto dela abriu-se em um amplo sorriso que mostrava os dentes. "Ou perdoarei se você me trouxer café-da-manhã. Estou morrendo de fome, e é o mínimo que você pode fazer, de verdade," disse ela.

"O mínimo que eu posso fazer?" disse ele, hesitantemente.

"Sim," disse ela, franzindo a testa em confusão, "agora eu sou a sua namorada."

_Namorada? _

Remus piscou um punhado de vezes, ainda aderindo à esperança de que aquilo era alguma produção de sua imaginação deturpada, mas a Heather Noonan parecia real demais.

Não era que ele não gostasse dela – ela sempre parecera estar balançando perto demais do limite de ser completamente louca, mas for a isso…. Ainda assim, ele não pôde pensar em um único motivo para ele estar lá com ela, sozinho, e ela estar referindo a si própria como sua namorada.

A menos que, claro, pensou ele, seu coração afundando em seu estômago, ele tenha ficado realmente bêbado e feito algo estúpido.

Remus abriu um sorriso que suspeitou que parecesse mais como, para um observador treinado, como uma careta. Ele se pôs em pé, cambaleando um pouco ao que o sangue subiu à cabeça, deixando-o tonto. Ele se apoiou na parede e trouxe de volta a sensação de seus pés, que em meio a todo o pânico Heather Noonan ele não percebera que estavam dormindo. Trazer café-da-manhã para ela parecia uma boa ideia, pensou ele. Pelo menos era uma chance de escapar.

Ele perguntou sobre o que ela gostaria, mal ouvindo a resposta, então disparou até o Salão Principal.

Seus amigos – e muitas outras pessoas – o encararam, alarmadas, ao que ele alcançou a mesa da Grifinória, alisando o cabelo que ele sabia que estava provavelmente grudando em tudo e mexendo nas vestes que ele sabia que provavelmente pareciam inteiramente como se ele tivesse dormido com elas.

"O que diabos aconteceu comigo na noite passada?" disse ele quando alcançou os amigos. Ele vasculhou nos rostos deles uma explicação, mas James e Peter abaixaram os olhares para os pratos e Sirius apenas olhou feio.

"Pensei que não estivesse falando comigo?" disse Sirius, dando uma bocada grosseira e particularmente proposital de torrada.

"Não estou."

"Seria um pouco mais convincente sem palavras," disse Sirius. Remus deixou seu protesto de lado.

"É uma emergência," disse ele. "Acordei do lado da Heather Noonan."

Sirius imediatamente abandonou tanto a torrada quanto seu mau humor e desabou em risadas. "Caramba, Aluado. Você não fez isso."

"Fiz."

"Acordou do lado dela ou fez outra coisa?"

"Definitivamente acordei do lado dela," disse ele. Ele olhou para o teto, desesperadamente tentando esconder seu constrangimento. "Quanto ao resto, bom, por isso que eu disse que era uma emergência," sussurrou ele. "Eu não lembro nem mesmo de ter _conversado_ com ela."

Sirius sorriu. "Ela vai te comer no café da manhã," disse ele. "E então te vomitar na hora do almoço." Remus engoliu em seco, tentando dominar a bile ascendente e o pânico em seu peito.

"Uma analogia amável," disse ele, agarrando a borda da mesa e fechando os olhos enquanto balançava nauseosamente no lugar. "A única coisa em que eu preciso pensar agora é regurgitação."

Ele tapou a boca no simples pensamento. Olhou para os amigos procurando por ajuda, mas James estava desesperadamente e claramente lutando contra o desejo de rir, e Peter estava bem atrás dele, observando-o com conhecido deslumbramento. Remus estava imediatamente desconfiado.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" disse Remus, olhando pontualmente para James. Por um momento, ele pensou que James estivesse prestes a negar todo o conhecimento, mas então revirou os olhos e cedeu.

"Você pegou o Uísque de Fogo e desapareceu," disse James. "Achamos que seria bom te deixar relaxar um pouco, mas quando você não voltou até a uma, eu e Peter fomos te procurar no mapa." James e Sirius trocaram um olhar, e Remus perguntou-se se Sirius estava irritado por ter sido excluído. "Você estava na Torre de Astronomia," James continuou. "Então fomos ver se você estava bem. Você estava bêbado, então te rolamos até o canto."

"Vocês simplesmente me deixaram lá?"

"O que mais deveríamos ter feito?" disse James.

"Me levar para a cama?" sugeriu Remus. "Me acordar?"

"Tentamos," disse Peter, "mas só com os dois de nós – "

"E os braços fracos de menina do Peter – "

Peter se virou para James, seu rosto ruborizado em indignação. "Ei!"

"Desculpa," disse James, dando de ombros, "mas você sabe que é verdade."

Sirius se mexeu um pouco no assento, e Remus se perguntou se ele se sentia culpado. "Então vocês simplesmente me abandonaram?" disse Remus.

"Nós íamos voltar depois," disse James defensivamente. "Você sabe como é quando está bêbado – você é todo – " Ele procurou pela palavra, sua testa franzida com o pensamento. " – molengoso," disse ele. Remus ponderou se deveria contar a ele que aquela não era de fato uma palavra, mas decidiu, depois de considerar tudo, que aquilo estava muito além do assunto principal. "Não podíamos te colocar debaixo da capa naquele estado, então pensamos que era melhor deixar você dormir um pouco antes. Depois, quando checamos o mapa de novo, a Heather Noonan tinha aparecido."

Sirius lançou-lhe um sorriso sugestivo. "E naturalmente eles assumiram que você estava – " disse ele.

"Por favor, pare de me colocar no mesmo saco que você," disse Remus, fazendo careta. "Pode ser uma grande surpresa para você, Padfoot, mas algumas pessoas realmente vão para a Torre de Astronomia para observar estrelas."

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, então desviou o olhar, sorrindo forçadamente. "Seus pontos estavam extremamente próximos," murmurou James, subitamente fascinado pelo ovo mexido com que estava brincando em seu prato. Remus revirou os olhos, tencionando o maxilar em indignação.

"Então vocês simplesmente me deixaram lá para a Heather Noonan tirar vantagem de mim?"

"Acredite," disse Sirius, "se você tivesse feito qualquer coisa com a Heather Noonan, você lembraria, não importando o quão chapado estivesse."

Remus supôs que aquilo já era algo.

Claro, assumindo que Sirius estivesse certo.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter feito nada com a Heather Noonan, mas também não conseguia lembrar de _não_ ter feito algo com ela. Ele franziu a testa com o pensamento.

"Então você vai sair com ela?" perguntou Peter.

"Não sei," disse Remus. "Ela não parecia me dar muita escolha nesse assunto. E eu não soube o que dizer a ela porque eu não sabia se tinha – sabe – feito algo comprometedor ontem."

Seu estômago se contorceu com o pensamento. "Então – o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui?" disse James, encarando-o com uma perplexidade distinta.

"Ah," disse Remus, repentinamente se lembrando. "Eu disse a ela que levaria algo pra comer."

"Enlaçado no dedo dela já," disse Sirius. Ele ergueu o suco de abóbora em saudação. "Bom, foi bom te conhecer."

Remus revirou os olhos, apanhou uma pequena pilha de torradas, um caneco de suco de abóbora e relutantemente voltou para a Torre de Astronomia.

Heather estava contemplando o terreno ao longe com uma expressão meio que sonhadora no rosto, e ele se contraiu com o pensamento. Ele limpou a garganta para atrair a atenção dela. "Remus!" disse ela, rodopiando. Ele não pôde evitar em pensar que havia algo de muito maníaco no sorriso dela. "Você é uma graça. Eu sabia que seria."

Ele se forçou a sorrir e colocou as torradas, cuidadosamente envolvidas em um guardanapo, e o caneco no parapeito. Ela se serviu de uma fatia, mastigando não exatamente como ele imaginou que um esquilo faria. "Você quer?" disse ela. Remus gemeu com a ideia.

"Não," disse ele. "Pra falar a verdade, estou me sentindo um pouco mal."

"Ah," disse ela. "Pensei que fosse estar. Digo, é uma vergonha, mas – "

"Uma vergonha?" disse ele.

"Sim," disse ela, "porque eu estava pensando que seria um cenário realmente adorável para o nosso primeiro beijo."

"Nosso primeiro..?"

Ela concordou entusiasticamente e agarrou o seu braço fortemente. "Você também acha?" disse ela, olhos arregalados em entusiasmo. "Digo, olhe a vista, e você tem sido tão doce, trazendo-me café-da-manhã e tudo mais. Mas, sabe, se você está se sentindo meio esquisito, tenho certeza de que arranjaremos outra coisa igualmente adorável. Quero dizer, não quero que você vomite em mim. Isso seria memorável por todos os motivos errados."

Ela revirou os olhos dramaticamente, e ele sorriu.

"Então nós não – "

Ele procurou pela palavra. Fizemos sexo? Transamos? Copulamos? Fornicamos? Caramba – _fizemos amor_?

"Fizemos o que?" disse ela, pegando outro pedaço de torrada.

"Fizemos algo envolvendo tirar as nossas roupas," disse ele.

"Não," disse ela. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Por um instante, ele pensou que ela poderia estar ofendida com a implicação, mas então ela jogou a torrada de lado e deu um passo a frente, apertando-se contra ele com um olhar que dizia que ela tinha acabado de ter uma ideia muito brilhante. Ele ficou tenso, ponderando se tomar um grande e notável passo para trás seria considerado rude.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris dele e ele desejou que tivesse agido um pouco mais rápido com o passo para trás.

"Apesar de que," disse ela, maliciosamente, percorrendo a mão pelo seus quadris e até sua coxa, "você sabe, você _pode_ fazer isso sem se despir. Eu vou te mostrar – "

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele agarrou seu braço. "Heather – nós – quero dizer – "

Ele não tinha certeza do que deveria dizer. "Você não acabou de dizer que nós nem nos beijamos ainda?"

"Sim," disse ela, com um olhar de real incompreensão, como se as duas coisas estivessem inteiramente desligadas. Ela tentou mover a mão de novo, mas ele a impediu.

"Er – "

"Você não gosta de mim?" disse ela, seu tom subindo lentamente. "Você passou a noite comigo e você nem ao menos gosta de mim?"

Ele mal pôde entender as últimas palavras, uma vez que foram muito agudas. Ele quase não quis olhar para baixo, mas se forçou a tanto. Os lábios dela estavam tremendo e os olhos carregavam uma certa fria e desesperada raiva que ele estava plenamente certo de que não queria ver se concretizar. "Heather," disse ele. "Nós não passamos a noite juntos, passamos?" Ela pareceu espetacularmente confusa, os olhos dançando entre os dele. "Digo, nada aconteceu."

"Nada exceto a conexão de duas almas solitárias," disse ela, e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. "Esperava mais de você, Remus."

Ela soltou um alto, meio indigno, lamento vazio. "Erm – " disse Remus, procurando desesperadamente ao redor algum tipo de ajuda, mesmo que ele soubesse que eles estavam sozinhos.

"Garotos," disse ela, em alto tom, afogando nas palavras enquanto chorava. Ela fungou dramaticamente e enxugou o rosto com a manga das vestes. "É tudo sobre sexo. Se não fizemos sexo nada aconteceu. Não importa se realmente conversamos ou sentimos algo – não, sempre tudo é só sobre sexo."

No meio de toda a confusão, Remus não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco deslocado. Afinal, era ela que queria fazer sexo, não ele. Tudo o que ele realmente queria era enrolar-se em uma bola e morrer.

"Heather – " começou ele, mesmo que não tivesse a menor ideia do que iria dizer em seguida.

"Você acha que eu sou repulsiva," disse ela.

"Não, não acho," disse ele, seriamente. "É só que – "

"Você só não gosta de mim."

Remus franziu a testa, incapaz de procurar em sua mente sobre o que era a discussão dela, o que ele fizera para deixá-la brava e, o mais importante, como ele poderia conseguir que ela parasse de chorar. "Você não quer – sei lá – me conhecer direito – sair ou algo do tipo –primeiro?"

"Eu acho que quando duas pessoas têm uma conexão, como nós temos – " disse ela, pressionando a mão em seu peito, então no dela, "não há necessidade disso, necessariamente."

Ele se perguntou se não estava acompanhando o ponto de vista dela por causa de sua imensa dor de cabeça ou se era porque ela era claramente maluca.

"Ok," disse ele, devagar. "Conexão?"

"Não me diga que você não sente, Remus," disse ela, "ou vai partir meu coração."

Ele assumiu que ela estava brincando, mas uma olhada pro rosto dela já lhe mostrou que ela não estava. Não havia nenhuma careta divertida, nenhum sorriso brincalhão. Ela estava desesperadamente séria. Apesar de que ela parecia ter parado de chorar, o que ele supôs já ser um começo.

Ele recuou um passo em direção à parede, tentando ganhar alguma distância, mas ela deu dois passos em sua direção, acabando mais perto do que antes estivera. Ele recuou mais um passo e seu calcanhar entrou em contado com a pedra atrás de si. Ele engoliu em seco.

"Você acredita em destino, Remus?"

"Err – o quê?"

"Bom, eu acredito, e eu tenho um ótimo pressentimento sobre nós. O melhor pressentimento."

"Sério?"

"Claro," disse ela. "O destino nos trouxe aqui."

"Você não acha que talvez nós apenas ficamos um pouco bêbados e resolvemos tomar ar fresco?" perguntou ele, mais como desejo do que esperança de ela concordar.

"Não," disse ela. "Quero dizer, olhe para nós – nós nunca tínhamos conversado pra valer antes, mas você foi atraído por mim."

"Atraído por você?"

"Bem, sim," disse ela. "Você saiu então voltou."

"Porque você me pediu para trazer café-da-manhã," disse ele.

"Certo," disse ela. "Precisamente."

Remus franziu a testa. O jeito que ela estava agindo era como se ele fosse um débil mental e ela estivesse fazendo perfeito sentido.

Ele não estava completamente certo de que ela estava errada, e estava tão ocupado pensando naquilo que não percebeu até que fosse tarde demais que ela estava se inclinando para beijá-lo. Seus lábios corresponderam os dela – ele não queria ser rude, mas também não queria ser empolgado. No entanto, lentamente lhe ocorreu que ela provavelmente estava empolgada o bastante pelos dois. Quando ela eventualmente se afastou, estava sorrindo. "Você não estava cansado de mim," disse ela. "Isso foi reflexivo."

Ele sorriu fracamente. Ela limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e apertou sua mão. "Vamos," disse ela. "Eu quero te mostrar para todos os meus amigos."

"Você quer..?"

"Sim," disse ela. "Eles ficarão tão satisfeitos por eu finalmente tem encontrado alguém legal. Alguém que me entende."

"Certo," disse ele.

Ele estava completamente acabado. Ele desesperadamente não queria vê-la chorar de novo, mas certamente também não queria ser apresentado aos amigos dela. Só precisava encontrar um modo de se livrar daquilo. Precisava tentar algo drástico. "Heather?" disse ele. "Tem uma coisa que talvez eu devesse te contar."

Ela se virou, olhos arregalados em curiosidade. Ele respirou longamente, mais para efeito do que por realmente precisar de oxigênio. "É só que, bem, você deve ter ouvido os rumores sobre a Lucidia Jones e eu – "

"Ah, sim," disse ela. "Eu sei tudo sobre isso."

"Bom, são verdadeiros," disse ele.

"E daí?" disse ela. "Todo mundo comete erros."

Diabos, pensou ele. Muita sorte encontrar a única garota na escola que não se importava.

"Não percebe?" disse ela, agarrando sua mão de forma tão apertada que chegava a ser bem doloroso. "Isso nos faz perfeitos um para o outro."

"Faz?"

"Sim," disse ela. "Nós dois sabemos como é cometer erros, então provavelmente não os cometeremos um com o outro. Isso vai ser tão divertido."

De alguma forma, Remus suspeitava do contrário.

Ao que ela o arrastou escadas abaixo, ele suspirou e revirou os olhos, se perguntando como diabos ele se livraria dessa.

* * *

**N/T: Tive um pouco de dúvida no início do cap, pois **_**barb**_** pode ser um cavalo, um peixe, um pombo ou até mesmo um anzol. Por fim, escolhi pombos, já que eles voavam, mas não faz diferença alguma no desenrolar da fic xD No mais, desculpem a demora interminável, tive alguns motivos sim, mas acho que nada justifica da maneira que deveria... Se bem que, com o último filme por aí, acho que ninguém ficou perdendo tempo com F5 nas fics alheias xD**

**N/A: Muito muito obrigada a todos que comentaram o ultimo capítulo e, como recompensa por fazerem o mesmo por esse daqui, há um Remus encostado na parede para brincar. **

**Aliás, qualquer um que quisesse que tivéssemos visto um pouco mais sobre a Heather não precisa se preocupar – eu realmente não queria reescrever a cena de Gringotts (já que acho que já disse tudo o que realmente há para ser dito sobre isso em Werewolf), mas ela voltará. Ela é a namorada que não vale um vintém dele e, consequentemente, pode aparecer, sem avisar, em qualquer lugar ;).**

**(Atualização) N/T: Agora devidamente revisado pela Ana Torres ^^**


	7. Terminar é Difícil

Remus encontrou-se sentado na biblioteca, desesperadamente tentando retomar a seu trabalho escolar, sua visão de _Runas Antigas: O Paradoxo Messápico,_ que ele estava tentando ler, espetacularmente impedido por uma ruiva de cabelos frisados sentada em seu colo, e sua concentração muito baixa devido ao modo como ela brincava com seus cabelos.

Ele não estava completamente certo de como aquilo tinha acontecido.

Bom, ele estava. Heather o tinha encurralado, perguntado se ela podia se juntar a ele, e, não tendo previsto aquele acontecimento em particular, ele concordou.

Mas ele não sabia como isso – ela pensar que _poderia_ sentar em seu colo e brincar com seu cabelo – tinha acontecido.

Bom, na verdade, para ser sincero, ele sabia daquilo também.

Heather achou que estava perfeitamente qualificada a sentar em seu colo e brincar com seu cabelo porque ela ainda era – apesar de seus maiores esforços – sua namorada.

Ele tentara – realmente tentara – parecer tão desinteressado nela quanto pôde na esperança de que ela captasse a dica e em troca perdesse o interesse também. As garotas supostamente são boas nisso, não são, em perceber como os rapazes realmente se sentiam? Elsa soube que seu coração não estava realmente no relacionamento deles, e ele fez mais do que um esforço em estar interessado nela do que ele alguma vez tentara com a Heather.

Mas, preocupantemente, Heather não parecia ter notado seu desinteresse ou, se tinha, não parecia se importar em nunca ter sua completa atenção, nem com o fato de que ele tentava evitar quaisquer avanços românticos que ela fizera o máximo que podia, ou que não podia – em nenhum pedaço da imaginação – ser considerado de forma alguma gentil.

E, portanto, ela estava sentada em seu colo, cantarolando em seu ouvido, e percorrendo os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

Remus suspirou. Ele sabia que algo tinha de ser feito; ele só não tinha certeza do que.

"Heather?" disse ele, apesar de que não estava completamente certo do que diria a seguir.

Ele começara várias conversas com a palavra 'Heather' nas últimas semanas – sempre tentando progredir para 'Heather, eu não acho que isto esteja funcionando' ou 'Heather, não tenho certeza de que realmente combinamos' ou 'Heather, eu simplesmente não quero mais sair com você' – mas nunca exatamente obtendo sucesso. Todas as vezes que ele tinha chegado de alguma forma perto de levantar o assunto de eles não ficarem mais juntos ela tinha começado a sentimentalizar, e considerando que ele realmente não queria ficar sozinho com ela em um ponto isolado por medo de lugares que ela pudesse tentar colocar as mãos para convencê-lo que eles _combinavam_ fisicamente, se não mais, eles estavam quase sempre em público, e ele não conseguia suportar continuar com aquilo.

"Hmm?" murmurou ela.

"Eu estava – bem, é só que eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer."

Ela sorriu, meio de maneira inexplicada – o que ela fazia frequentemente. Era uma das coisas que ele achava mais irritante sobre ela. Ele nunca conseguia chegar a menos de trinta metros de adivinhar a reação dela para qualquer coisa que ele dizia. Ele nunca sabia o que ela achava engraçado, ou irritante, ou o que a deixava brava, e consequentemente ele sempre estava em perigo. "Você é uma graça," disse ela, os olhos azuis arregalados com algo que parecia um pouco com um deslumbramento temeroso, apesar de que ele não estava completamente certo de que poderia ser.

"Sou?" disse ele, completamente confuso. Ele se sentiu franzir o cenho e ela traçou as linhas de sua testa com a ponta dos dedos, o que não fez nada para diminuir o entusiasmo de suas sobrancelhas para se inclinarem para baixo.

Uma graça… Ele se perguntou o quanto dar a entender que ele a queria longe de si para que ele pudesse fazer a redação requerida poderia de alguma maneira ser interpretada como ele sendo uma graça, mas com bastante frequência ela tornava algo inteiramente não comprometedor que ele dissera em um elogio, ele supunha que era para compensar uma distinta falta da coisa verdadeira.

Claro que ele tinha tentado resolver _aquele_ problema dizendo tantas palavras a ela quando era fisicamente possível, mas não tinha funcionado exatamente.

Evidentemente.

Heather sorriu e brincou com a orelha dele. "Você está tentando me dizer que me acha uma distração grande demais," disse ela, remexendo-se em seu colo. Ele agarrou o assento da cadeira tão forte que pensou que suas articulações fossem quebrar.

"Ah."

Ela beijou seu nariz e por cima do ombro dela ele viu Lily chegar, identificá-lo, e abrir um meio-sorriso. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, e, no momento em que os reabriu, ela apareceu a seu lado e encontrou uma cadeira perto dele. "Desculpa interrompê-los, _pombinhos_," disse Lily, encontrando seu olhar e não se preocupando em esconder seu sarcasmo, já que, se tinha uma coisa que Heather não entendia, era sarcasmo. "Eu só precisava de uma palavrinha."

Heather olhou dele para Lily e voltou de novo. Ele pensou que ela estava provavelmente esperando Lily falar, o que ele não achava que Lily tinha alguma intenção de fazer. "Ah," disse ela, eventualmente, "é particular?"

"Mais ou menos," disse Lily, "você não se importa, não é?"

"Não," disse Heather, com o que Remus não pôde deixar de pensar que fosse algo mais como uma falsa animação pela qual ele provavelmente teria que pagar depois. "Eu não sou uma daquelas namoradas grudentas. Sou, Remus?"

Lily encarou-o, e ele podia dizer que ela estava morrendo para não rir. Mesmo assim,ela reprimiu uma risada de forma bem impressionante, e Remus engoliu a própria risada. "Não," disse ele, limpando garganta. "Claro que não."

Heather o beijou no nariz de novo. "Você é mesmo uma graça," disse ela, encarando-o seriamente. Remus tentou se afastar, mas percebeu que já estava tão pressionado ao encosto da cadeira quanto seu corpo permitiria. "Eu odeio ter que te deixar."

Remus não soube o que dizer, ficando com o murmurar de algo não comprometedor, que era sua primeira e única defesa. Mesmo Heather não podia transformar um murmúrio indiferente que não continha nenhuma palavra de verdade em um elogio. Ela o beijou nos lábios, percorrendo os dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Ok," disse ela devagar, sua voz cheia de relutância que ela aparentemente esperava que ele ecoasse. "Eu vou te deixar."

"Obrigado."

"Eu já estava indo, de qualquer forma," disse ela, então beijou-o de novo. Ele forçou um sorriso. "Te vejo mais tarde."

O franzimento que acabara de desaparecer voltou em um salto. "Mais tarde?" disse ele, completamente perplexo.

"Sim," disse ela. "Quando você for me encontrar do lado da minha sala comunal para me desejar boa noite." Encontrando apenas sua festa franzida em confusão, Heather continuou. "Como nós conversamos antes?"

"Nós conversamos?"

"Sabe," disse ela, revirando os olhos com divertida exasperação. "Eu disse que gostaria que passássemos um tempo juntos mais tarde e você disse que estaria ocupado até bem tarde."

Ela trocou um olhar conspiratório com Lily. "Homens," disse ela, revirando os olhos dramaticamente, antes de escorregar para fora de seu colo. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e beijou-o de maneira muito mais ardente do que ele pensou que seria adequado quando alguém está sentado ao seu lado, então saiu.

Remus engoliu em seco. Ele quase não queria encontrar o olhar de Lily, mas ele sabia que não podia evitá-la para sempre, especialmente quando ela estava sentada ao seu lado. Ele, vagarosa e relutantemente, levantou os olhos para ela.

"Homens, de fato," disse Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Vejo que você e a Heather ainda estão – " Ela fez uma pausa e fitou o teto, como se estivesse pensando – mas ele pôde dizer que ela estava apenas fingindo estar procurando a palavra. Ela estava na verdade suprimindo um riso. " – amigos," tentou ela eventualmente, desistindo cedendo para uma risada sincera.

Remus fuzilou-a com os olhos divertidamente. "Sabe, ela não é tão ruim assim depois que você a conhece," disse ele.

"Você só está dizendo isso."

"Não estou!" protestou ele, com bem mais veemência do que ele na verdade sentia.

"Está," disse Lily, inclinando a cabeça para um lado. "Ela provavelmente é pior," murmurou ela.

"Sério, ela é – ela é – "

Remus gaguejou. Seja lá o que fosse utilizar para descrever Heather, a única palavra que prontamente saltava em sua mete era 'louca', e ele dificilmente conseguiria se explicar com aquilo. "Bom – " disse.

Ele desistiu e soltou o cotovelo na mesa, descansando a cabeça em sua mão e espiando Lily através da franja. Ele riu da própria tentativa lamentável de protesto. "Tudo bem," disse ele, revirando os olhos e percorrendo nervosamente a lombada do livro que ele havia abandonado na mesa. "Ela é pior."

"Então por que você ainda está saindo com ela?" perguntou Lily.

"Porque," disse ele, com uma falsa convicção que ele rapidamente abandonou, sentindo-se em cada centímetro o mais patético ser humano vivo, "Eu meio que não consigo terminar com ela."

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se ela também pensasse que ele fosse em cada centímetro o mais patético ser humano vivo. "Meio que não consegue terminar com ela?" disse ela. "Quão difícil pode ser?"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. "Você não conhece a Heather muito bem, conhece?" disse ele.

"Eu sei que ela é doida," murmurou Lily.

"E aí está o problema," disse Remus.

"Você já tentou dizer as palavras 'Heather, eu não quero mais sair com você?'"

"Claro que já tentei," disse ele, contorcendo-se em seu assento atrás do olhar intenso de Lily. Ele a vira dar a um grupo de primeiranistas que estavam criando ovas de sapos nos banheiros do segundo andar o mesmo olhar mais cedo. Eles desistiram e confessaram, também. "Bom, não exatamente. Não em tantas palavras," disse ele. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, indicando que esperava mais. Ele engoliu em seco. "Toda vez que eu tento levantar o assunto," disse ele, "ela diz algo sobre como nós estarmos juntos é a única coisa boa na vida dela, que se nós alguma vez terminássemos ela não teria nada para viver e se mataria."

"Você sabe que ela só está mentindo," disse Lily, fitando-o com um de seus sábios, entendidos, olhares, como se sua única função na vida fosse explicar o mundo aos mortais inferiores que estavam desesperançosamente perdidos em suas complexidades. "Ela não iria _realmente_ se matar. Ela só está dizendo isso para fazê-lo ficar com ela."

"É o tipo de coisa que eu quero tentar a sorte, no entanto?" disse Remus. "E se ela não estiver mentindo? Não tenho certeza se quero isso na minha consciência."

Lily franziu a testa em consideração, então soltou um longo suspiro. "Então o que você vai fazer?" disse ela. "Ficar com ela pra sempre?"

"Não," disse Remus enfaticamente.

"Então o que?"

"Bom," disse ele, "se meu histórico é alguma coisa para começar, cedo ou tarde ela cansará de mim ou eu estragarei tudo não intencionalmente."

"E se não estragar?" disse ela, seus olhos dançando em divertimento. "Digo, tem uma primeira vez para tudo."

Remus apresentou-lhe um olhar de simulado ultraje de boca aberta por um instante, antes de desistir por pensar que ele realmente poderia tirar proveito de algum conselho no assunto. Ele não pararia de passar noites em claro daquele jeito, extorquindo o cérebro em busca de uma maneira de se livrar de Heather sem machucá-la. "Você acha que eu devo simplesmente terminar com ela e que se danem as consequências?" disse ele.

"É só uma chantagem emocional," disse ela. "Ela sabe que você é bonzinho e não terminaria com ela se pensasse que ela faria algo estúpido. Ela só está tirando vantagem do seu bom coração."

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e colocou uma mão no peito em uma falsa angústia. "Você está me dizendo que eu _não_ sou o tipo de rapaz por quem as garotas pulariam das torres para a morte?" disse ele, e Lily riu.

Remus estudou a mesa por um instante, pensando que ele realmente não tinha nada a perder por contar tudo a Lily, e ela sempre fora bem prestativa no passado. "Eu só não quero machucá-la," disse ele.

"Claro que a outra opção," disse Lily, fixando-o com um olhar perfurador e apontando-o, "é que você realmente não quer terminar com ela porque secretamente você gosta de ter uma garota como aquela pendurada em você todo o tempo."

A surpresa de Remus com as palavras dela estava, ele tinha certeza, escrita em todo o seu rosto. "O quê?"

"Você não pode me dizer que não há uma parte de você que gosta de ter alguém que gosta de você _tanto _assim?" disse ela.

"Se eu gostasse," disse ele, "não estaria um pouco menos como uma pilha de nervos?"

Lily riu suavemente. "Acho que sim," disse ela.

"Digo, a coisa toda é muito estranha," disse ele. "Ela continua falando sobre sina e destino e tudo mais, mas às vezes eu me pergunto se ela realmente gosta de _mim_. Quero dizer, nós nunca realmente conversamos porque tudo o que ela tenta fazer é transformar tudo o que eu digo em outra coisa – e, digo, eu me perguntei se ela só gosta de ter alguém – qualquer um – e ela não está especialmente preocupada com quem. E então, às vezes…. Não sei. Às vezes eu penso que toda essa maluquice que ela diz é só o jeito dela de me dizer que gosta bastante de mim."

Lily largou a cabeça em sua mão e o espiou por trás do cabelo. "Você realmente atrai as garotas mais estranhas," divagou ela.

Remus desviou o olhar, desesperadamente comprimindo os lábios para evitar um sorriso. "Ah, e o que você sabe," disse ele. "Você nem consegue fazer o James te beijar de verdade."

Quando ele voltou a encará-la, Lily apresentava um olhar de simulado ultraje de boca aberta muito parecido com o que ele havia lhe dado, seus olhos dançando por trás de algumas mechas soltas de cabelo. "Sobre o que você queria falar comigo, aliás?" disse Remus, decidindo que uma mudança de assunto poderia ser necessária. "Chegamos a pontos desesperadores e você quer que eu desafie o James a te beijar?"

"Não," disse ela. "Acho que estamos fazendo progresso nesse ponto."

"Estamos?"

"Sim,"disse Lily. "Ele me perguntou se eu gostaria de passar o começo da noite com ele amanhã – passear pelo lago, ou algo do tipo."

"Caminhar sob as estrelas," disse Remus. "Que romântico."

"Exatamente."

"E você está otimista?"

"Sim," disse ela, sorrindo. "Muito."

"Bom, eu estou aqui," disse ele, "sabe, se precisar colocar o outro plano em ação."

Lily o cotovelou nas costelas. "Era sobre isso que você queria falar?" disse ele, sorrindo enquanto se esquivava dela.

"Não," disse ela. "Eu não queria falar sobre nada, na verdade, só pensei que você precisava de resgate."

"Obrigado," disse ele. "Eu precisava."

"Sempre que precisar."

Lily recostou-se em sua cadeira e Remus brincou com as bordas gastas de _Runas Antigas: O Paradoxo Messápico_. "Isso te faz meu cavaleiro na armadura brilhante?" disse ele, sorrindo, e Lily riu.

"Bom, tem algo de donzela em perigo em você," respondeu ela.

Às dez e meia, Remus se encontrou esperando do lado de fora da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, esperando por Heather para que pudesse desejá-la boa noite e desejando que Lily estivesse lá para salvá-lo. Ele pensou em não aparecer por lá, ponderando que, se ele não aparecesse, Heather terminaria com ele, mas no final das contas ele não tivera a coragem, e não estava inteiramente convencido de que ela faria aquilo, de qualquer forma – ela provavelmente lhe daria o benefício da dúvida – assumindo que ele tivesse simplesmente esquecido.

Ele estava tão perdido em pensamento que não ouviu Heather esgueirar-se por trás dele e não registrou de fato a sua presença até que ela o capturasse pela cintura e o abraçasse. Ele deu um rápido pulo assustado, seu coração afundando ao que ele percebera que não estava sendo abduzido por bruxos das trevas ou atacado por caçadores de lobisomens, que era, na verdade, algo muito mais assustador. "Olá," disse ele, tentando se livrar do abraço de Heather enquanto se virava para encará-la.

"Eu senti sua falta," disse Heather, colocando as mãos em sua cintura e segurando-o com uma pegada surpreendentemente forte.

"Só foram algumas horas," disse ele.

"Eu sei, mas você não sente falta de me mim quando eu não estou perto, mesmo se for só por um instante?" disse ela, aproximando-se.

"Erm," murmurou Remus. Ele não queria mentir e dizer que ele sentia quando na verdade o que ele sentia toda vez que ela se afastava era alívio, mas ele realmente não queria contar aquilo para ela, também.

"Claro que sente," disse ela, sorrindo para ele. Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso de boca fechada que tendia distintamente para uma careta, e a expressão dela suavizou preocupantemente. Ela ergueu a mão e percorreu a lateral de seu rosto com os dedos. "Você não precisa ficar tão envergonhado em me dizer o que sente."

"Eu não estou – "

"Eu sei que às vezes," disse ela, "quando as pessoas sentem o tipo de coisa que nós sentimos, pode ser um pouco assustador. Mas não há motivo para se assustar porque estamos juntos." Remus suspeitou que sua expressão dissesse que ele pensava que era algo para se ter medo, na verdade, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo sobre isso, ela continuou. "E você é muito bom com ações– e todos sabem que elas falam mais alto do que palavras."

"Sou?"

"Bom, você veio me desejar boa noite, não é? Isso é realmente muito doce."

"Você – er – me pediu para vir."

"Sim, eu sei," disse ela, radiante, "e você veio."

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – ou perguntar o que diabos ela estava falando, ela encurralou-o na parede e beijou-o desesperadamente. Ele respondeu com um beijo particularmente sem brilho, mas não impediu Heather de escorregar as mãos entre eles. Ele conseguiu parar seu progresso bem abaixo de seu cinto, antes que elas se aventurassem para qualquer lugar mais preocupante.

"Heather – o que – o que você está fazendo?" disse ele, mesmo que ele soubesse exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. "Nós estamos no meio do corredor," adicionou ele, mesmo que aquela estivesse longe de ser sua primeira objeção.

"Você quer ir para algum lugar com privacidade, então?" disse ela, encarando-o esperançosamente. "Tenho certeza de que você conhece todos os melhores lugares."

Remus estava completamente dividido. Ele sabia que ir para algum lugar privado era arriscado – ela veria a situação da forma errada e começaria a tentar fazer coisas persuasivas a ele, mas, por outro lado, ele tinha decidido tentar terminar com ela, e não queria fazê-lo no corredor, um dos motivos sendo que conjurar a quantidade necessária de placas com 'Cuidado! Piso escorregadio' seria um trabalho difícil. "Ok," disse ele.

Assim que a porta do armário de artigos de limpeza se fechou atrás deles, Remus soube que tinha feito a decisão errada. Ela o encurralou na porta, e a maçaneta ficou pressionada de maneira desconfortável em suas costas. Ele tentou de esquivar, mas Heather parecia interpretar aquilo como algum tipo de até então não visto entusiasmo de sua parte e continuou tentando desfazer sua gravata enquanto lambia seu pescoço. Ele recuou em direção às estantes, batendo a perna de maneira dolorosa em algo que pareceu um balde de metal. Heather o seguiu, encurralando-o e conseguindo abrir alguns botões enquanto ele se encolhia de dor na perna. "Heather," disse ele, erguendo as mãos defensivamente entre eles e tentando não tocar em nada que ela pudesse ver como encorajamento. "Não podemos só conversar?"

"Conversar?" disse ela. Pela escuridão ele pensou vê-la piscar incompreensivamente, e iluminou a varinha para ter certeza.

"Mmm."

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e fuzilou-o com o olhar. "Sobre o que?" disse ela. Os olhos de Remus roved the inside of the cupboard for a suitable topic.

"Não sei," disse ele feebly. "Qualquer coisa."

Assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios ele soube que tinha sido a coisa errada a dizer. Os olhos de Heather embaçaram e seu olhar se intensificou. "O que há de errado com você?" disse ela. "Por que você arrastaria a sua namorada para um armário se tudo o que você queria fazer era conversar?"

"Arrastaria..?" balbuciou ele. "Eu não – foi você quem sugeriu – "

"Então agora você está tentando me culpar? Como se eu fosse algum tipo de vadia desesperada?"

"Não – "

"Digo, o que há de errado com você?" disse ela, sua voz ficando mais alta e aguda a cada segundo. "Eu sei que você não é virgem. Sei que você dormiu com a Lucidia – por que não quer – "

"Olha, Heather," disse Remus, perguntando-se vagamente se ela estava incomodada porque pensara que ele queria dormir com ela ou porque pensava que não, "nós ainda não nos conhecemos muito – "

"Pelo que eu ouvi, você também não a conhecia muito bem."

Remus trincou os dentes. Aquele era um bom ponto. "Não, mas – "

"Você não acha que eu sou tão bonita quanto ela?"

"Não," disse ele rapidamente. "Não é isso."

"Então o que?" disse ela, sua voz hesitando sob uma maré de alguma emoção em que ele estava certamente prestes se afogar.

Remus franziu a testa. Aquilo não estava indo exatamente como ele planejara – apesar de que ele não tinha certeza de por que pensara por um instante que iria. Heather não era nada se não imprevisível. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e seu lábio inferior começou a tremer perigosamente. "Se você me disser que não gosta de mim tanto quanto gostava dela eu – "

"Dormir com a Lucidia foi um erro," disse ele, interrompendo-a antes que ela tivesse chance de fazer uma de suas ameaças, porque ele não sabia se aguentaria ouvir. "Eu não deveria er – "

"Mas dormir comigo não será."

"Não, isso – "

"Nós nos amamos, não é?"

"Erm – " Ele sentiu o pânico crescer em seu peito. Amamos? Ele não se lembrava de ter havido qualquer menção a amor antes. Ela realmente..?

O pensamento pareceu esquisitamente pesado e frio. Ela não podia _amá_-lo, podia?

"É nosso destino ficarmos juntos, Remus, posso sentir," disse ela, assentindo com uma absoluta convicção que o deixou assustado. Ele pensou que deveria protestar, mas não estava muito certo do que deveria dizer. Achou que algo sobre ele não acreditar em destino poderia ser um caminho a seguir.

"Heather, eu não acho que – "

"É o destino, eu sei que é."

"Eu não tenho certeza – " Os olhos de Heather brilharam perigosamente quando ficou claro que ele não estava prestes a surgir com um depoimento desesperado próprio. O maxilar dela endureceu.

"Por que você não me quer?" disse ela. Sua voz estava mortalmente calma, mas o assustou tanto quanto se ela tivesse gritado.

"Olha, Heather – não é…."

Remus deixou a frase no ar com um franzimento de testa, completamente confuso com toda a situação. Sua cabeça girava. Ele realmente não tinha pensado naquilo direito. Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer e menos ideia ainda do que fazer.

Ele engoliu em seco. Aquilo não ajudara.

"Olha, Heather," disse ele novamente, mesmo que ele não tivesse certeza de onde iria com aquilo.

"Não posso acreditar nisso," queixou-se Heather. "Eu sabia que você era bom de mais pra ser verdade."

"O quê?"

"Você ainda está apaixonado por ela?"

Remus sentiu seus olhos arregalarem. "Você está, não está?" disse ela. Então ela resmungou algo que soou como 'não seja um covarde patético e simplesmente admita', apesar de que ele não pôde ter certeza, pois a voz dela estava impossivelmente aguda e distorcida com lágrimas.

"Heather," disse ele, firmemente, "Não estou apaixonado pela Lucidia."

Ele se perguntou se deveria soltar em um comentário que não estava apaixonado por ela também, mas não teve a coragem e ela não estava escutando, de qualquer forma. Ela abriu a porta bruscamente, saiu para o corredor e voltou-se para ele, irradiando tão ferozmente que ele pensou que na verdade se sentira encolher alguns centímetros.

Ela sacou a varinha, encharcou-o em água tão gelada que ele arquejou, e rebolou para longe, dizendo "eu espero que você se reconcilie comigo até a próxima semana," para ele sobre o ombro.

Remus ficou parado, encarando incredulamente a sua figura recuando por um instante. Aquilo tinha realmente acontecido?

Ele tremeu, rapidamente chegando à conclusão de que sim, tinha acontecido, e bateu a cabeça na porta do armário duas vezes em rápida sucessão. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Ele não só estava inteiramente ensopado e sentindo-se culpado por algo que nem tinha feito – ou por não ter feito algo que deveria, ele não tinha certeza – como ela nem tinha terminado com ele, e ainda esperava que ele a levasse a Hogsmeade. Ele demorou um instante para torcer o grosso da água gelada de suas mangas, então saiu do armário de vassouras, bem no meio do caminho da última pessoa que ele queria ver.

David maldito Reynolds.

"Precisava de um banho frio, não precisava?" disse ele, com um sorriso desdenhoso. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então você superou aquela fase tímida de que a Olivia estava falando?"

Remus cerrou os punhos aos seus lados e começou a formigar de raiva e, fuzilando o David maldito Reynolds por tudo o que ele merecia e desesperadamente lutando contra a vontade de bater nele. "Ah, se manda," disse ele, e saiu pelo corredor com a maior dignidade que conseguiu com os pés esmagando o chão.

Bom, era o isso, pensou ele. Ele não podia mais aguentar. Algo tinha de ser feito. E claramente ele não estava apto para a tarefa – era demais para ele lidar com aquilo sozinho.

De verdade, só havia um homem para o trabalho.

Ele encontrou Sirius no canto da sala comunal, ociosamente folheando um livro que não parecia ter nada a ver com trabalho escolar se as fotos era algum indicativo. "Preciso falar com você," disse ele.

"Sobre o que?" disse Sirius, franzindo a testa para as páginas que virada. Então ele levantou o olhar e encontrou a aparência esfarrapada de Remus, seus olhos foram arregalados. "Que diabos, Moony! Você caiu no lago ou algo do tipo?"

Remus cerrou a mandíbula e Sirius riu em deboche. "O que você fez pra Heather, então?" perguntou ele, fechando o livro e jogando-o para o lado.

"Não quero falar sobre isso," disse ele, curto e direto.

Remus ignorou o riso de Sirius e sacou a varinha, soltando um feitiço secante em seus sapatos, então vagarosamente subindo pelas calças. Quando ele alcançou o joelho, respirou fundo, sabendo que aquilo não tinha acabado. "Preciso de um conselho seu," disse ele.

"Eu diria que sim," disse Sirius. "Em algum assunto em particular, ou..?"

"Preciso de um conselho," disse Remus, fechando os olhos com o simples pensamento das palavras que ele estava prestes a proferir, "de como terminar com uma garota."

"Como terminar com uma garota," disse Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha, "ou como terminar com a Heather?"

"Tem diferença?" disse Remus, seu tom cada vez mais irritado, apesar de que ele não podia culpar Sirius por querer enrolá-lo. Ele sabia que se as posições deles estivessem trocadas, ele acharia aquilo desesperadamente divertido. Sirius jogou-se de volta na cadeira e soltou uma gargalhada incrédula.

"Ah sim," disse ele. Remus revirou os olhos.

"Então é a Heather."

"Você não tem chance," disse Sirius. "É melhor acabar só fazendo o que ela diz. "

"Não posso," disse ele.

"Deveria."

"Eu não quero."

Sirius abafou um riso. "Tudo bem," disse ele, "mas não vai ser legal. Você foi avisado."

"Vou arriscar," disse Remus. "Digo, quanto pode piorar? Eu já estou uma pilha de nervos – e ensopado até a minha maldita pele," murmurou ele.

Sirius ofereceu-lhe um sorriso inacreditavelmente compreensivo. "Você não viu a verdadeira ira da Heather ainda," disse ele. Remus abriu a boca para protestar, gesticulando vagamente para seu cabelo ensopado. "Você pensa que viu, mas não viu. Tenho certeza de que terminar com ela irá colocar um fim nisso."

"Mas você conseguiu."

"E por pouco saí vivo," disse Sirius dramaticamente. "Às vezes eu ainda tenho pesadelos sobre isso."

"Por que?" disse Remus cuidadosamente. "O que ela fez para você?"

Sirius sorriu e gesticulou para Remus se sentar, o que ele fez. Sirius empoleirou-se na ponta do braço do sofá e inclinou-se para frente com um ar de um homem contando uma história assustadora para um grupo de pequenas crianças. "Bom, vamos começar pelo começo, certo?" disse ele. "Eu tentei terminar com ela do jeito fácil primeiro," disse ele. "Tentei dar a ela o velho discurso de 'não é você, sou eu', e tentei contar a ela que eu queria me concentrar na escola – obviamente ela percebeu a mentira desta última de cara. E até tentei trair ela, mas ela pensou que tinha me forçado àquilo porque eu estava assustado com a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por ela."

"Você traiu ela?" disse Remus. "Quando você – com quem?"

Sirius remexeu-se desconfortavelmente. "Bom, digo – eu não pretendia – nós só nos esbarramos."

"Quem?" disse Remus, suspeita se ergueu bem verdadeiramente junto com uma sobrancelha. Não era típico de Sirius guardar quaisquer detalhes para si, quanto mais ser cauteloso sobre qualquer coisa. O que só podia significar uma coisa. Era alguém que Remus gostava.

"Nós estávamos apenas conversando – ela queria saber se você estava realmente bem. Garota amável."

Aquilo confirmara suas suspeitas. "Você beijou a Elsa?"

Sirius comprimiu os lábios brevemente, então ofereceu-lhe um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Você é incorrigível," disse Remus. O rosto de Sirius se iluminou.

"Obrigado."

"Não é um elogio."

Remus cruzou os braços, apesar de que ele não sabia exatamente por que estava se importando. Ele nunca conseguia ficar chateado com Sirius por muito tempo, e Sirius sabia disso. "Eu alguma vez vou conseguir ter alguma namorada que você não tenha beijado?" disse ele.

"Só se você conseguir achar alguma parente minha," disse Sirius, sorrindo.

Remus revirou os olhos, e o rosto de Sirius perdeu um pouco da animação. "Você não está bravo, está, Aluado?" disse ele, seus olhos possuindo uma qualidade particularmente imploradora. "Digo, vocês tinham terminado e foi sua escolha – "

"Não, não estou bravo," disse Remus. "Eu sabia que você tinha beijado ela. Só não sabia quando."

"Ah," disse Sirius, sorrindo tentativamente.

Remus observou o fogo estalar no canto da sala comunal por um instante, então voltou a secar suas mangas com a varinha. "Não funcionou, no entanto," disse Remus, tentando colocá-los de volta ao assunto e em níveis mais iguais, "trair a Heather?"

Ele não estava certo de por que estava sequer perguntando – não era como se garotas estivessem enfileiradas pela sala tentando persuadi-lo a trair Heather com elas.

"Não," disse Sirius. "Ela pensou que minha confissão sobre tudo aquilo era uma graça. Eu realmente deveria ter te ouvido quando você tinha dito que ela era louca."

"Hmm," murmurou Remus, pensando que se ele tivesse se escutado quando ele dissera que ela era louca, provavelmente não estaria naquela encrenca. "Então como você..?"

"Consegui me safar das garras da Heather?" tentou Sirius, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Não foi fácil."

"Não?"

"Bom, você sabe como ela é – é como se você estivesse falando as palavras, mas ela estivesse ouvindo uma coisa completamente diferente."

"Hmm," murmurou Remus sofrivelmente. "Percebi isso."

"Então, no final, eu só tive que dizer diretamente – você não pode amenizar as coisas com a Heather – eu cometi o erro algumas vezes, começando por dizer que eu pensava que ela era uma boa garota e todo esse tipo de coisa – mas isso só dá a ela falsas esperanças, sabe? Alguma coisa para argumentar contra. Você tem que ser firme."

"O que você disse?"

Sirius pareceu um pouco inquieto – de fato, pensou Remus, com uma exceção notável envolvendo uma discussão que eles tiveram sobre uma travessura imprudente por volta dos tempos de lua cheia, ele nunca tinha visto o olhar de Sirius menos confortável em sua própria pele. Sirius engoliu em seco. "Eu disse 'olha, Heather, eu não posso mais aguentar isso. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, mas eu acho que você não tem nenhuma espécie de característica que compense, e eu preferia morrer do que ficar com você'." As a testa de Sirius se enrugou em um franzimento particularmente impressionante. "Em retrospecto," disse ele, "essa não foi a coisa mais sábia que eu podia ter dito."

"Por que?" disse Remus tentativamente.

"Bom, primeiro," disse Sirius, dramaticamente, "ela lançou um feitiço Incarcerous e se amarrou em mim."

Remus sentiu seu rosto desmoronar, e estava certo de que seu cérebro tinha ficado atordoado. Ele engoliu em seco. "Certo," disse ele monotonamente.

"Então ela disse que se eu preferia morrer, então eu poderia morrer – e foi quando ela ameaçou a jogar a nós dois da Torre de Astronomia para que pudéssemos ficar juntos por toda a eternidade na morte, se não na vida – então essa é a sua primeira lição," disse ele, ilustrando com a ponta do dedo, "terminar com a Heather só pode ser tentado ao nível do chão."

"Tenho certeza de que isso será – " Remus engoliu em seco enquanto buscava a palavra " – útil."

Ele engoliu em seco novamente, mesmo que aquilo não estivesse fazendo nada para diminuir o pânico fortemente sufocante em seu estômago. "Eu disse que eu era um inútil desperdício de espaço, um perdedor que não merecia seu tempo do dia, quanto mais sua vida, e ela pareceu gostar disso," disse Sirius, seu rosto se iluminando por um instante, antes de tornar a franzir o cenho. "Pelo menos acho que ela gostou. Então ela botou fogo no meu cabelo."

"Ah."

"Então essa é a sua segunda lição," disse ele. "Você pode querer treinar seu Aguamenti."

Remus sorriu. Ele praticara aquilo muitas vezes durante o quarto ano, quando Sirius e James ficaram praticando feitiços de aquecimento tarde da noite em seus travesseiros, com consequências previsivelmente inflamatórias. "Ok," disse Remus. "Mas depois disso ela – sabe – aceitou as coisas?"

"Bom, ela fugiu chorando," disse Sirius, "se isso conta. Ela passou uma semana tentando me fazer voltar pra ela – então, sabe, você vai ter que tentar não deixá-la te encurralar – e quando eu recusei, bom, foi quando os amigos mais loucos dela começaram a usar a Azaração do Tropeço em mim toda vez que me viam," disse Sirius. "Eventualmente eu consegui arrancar de um deles o que eu devia ter feito – sabe, além do óbvio – e, aparentemente, ela dissera às pessoas que eu a estava 'negando o seu direito de amar' e tinha 'destruído a ideia de almas gêmeas para sempre' ou algo do tipo."

Remus engoliu em seco ao que o aperto sufocante do pânico subiu até a sua garganta. "Então ela amarrou vocês juntos, ameaçou te matar, botou seu cabelo em chamas e então chorou por semanas e contou a todos que era porque você estava negando a ela o direito de ser sua alma gêmea," disse ele atordoadamente.

"É," disse Sirius pensativamente. "E ela nem gostava tanto de mim."

"Ah, inferno," murmurou Remus.

Ele deixou-se cair de volta no sofá e colocou a cabeça nas mãos, pressionando as palmas na testa. Como diabos ele conseguia se meter em situações como aquela?

"E aí?"

A voz de James o assustou um pouco, e Remus espiou-o pelo buraco entre sua mão e seu cabelo. Ele se encolheu, incapaz de encontrar as palavras para explicar adequadamente seu dilema. "Remus vai terminar com a Heather," disse Sirius.

"Ah," disse Peter, um olhar de vago respeito em seu rosto. O rosto de James enrugou em simpatia.

"Boa sorte, cara," disse ele, batendo-lhe levemente no ombro. "Como você vai – sabe, fazer isso?"

"Não faço ideia," respondeu ele. "Acho que eu vou ter que ser direto e não deixar que ela me chantageie. Então – não sei – simplesmente receber quaisquer azarações que ela quiser jogar em mim, eu acho. Eu realmente não vejo outra alternativa."

E não era como se ele não tivesse uma quantidade razoável de treino com azarações, pensou ele. Ele duvidava que Heather tivesse qualquer coisa em seu arsenal para rivalizar com James ou Sirius.

Peter lançou um olhar furtivo pelo dormitório e inclinou-se para mais perto, abaixando a voz. "Você sabe," disse ele, "você sempre pode dizer que você é um lobisomem." James e Sirius deram-lhe um olhar aterrorizado e Peter ergueu as mãos defensivamente, o rosto corando levemente nas extremidades. "É só que – " balbuciou ele, "bom, você sempre dizia que não conseguia imaginar muitas garotas ao seu redor uma vez que contasse isso a elas."

Remus concordou, sorrindo reasseguradamente. Ele sabia que Peter só estava tentando ajudar. "Eu poderia," disse ele. "Claro, conhecendo a minha sorte, ela seria a única garota no mundo que não se importaria. Ela provavelmente me pediria para mordê-la para que nos transformássemos em alguma noção romanticamente ridícula que ela tem sobre ser um par de excluídos."

"É uma droga de um bom ponto," disse Sirius. "Ela sempre dizia que sentia que tivéssemos uma conexão porque ela sabe como é ser separada da família."

"Separada da família?" disse Remus, incrédulo. "Ela escreve para eles duas vezes por semana. Ela me fez – "

Ele se interrompeu, pensando que seus amigos provavelmente não precisavam saber sobre a vez que ela o fizera beijar a carta que estava mandando para casa para que um pequeno pedaço dele pudesse acompanhar suas palavras. Por sorte, ninguém parecia estar escutando-o. "Ela me disse que não tinha falado com eles em anos, que ela sempre passa as ferias com os amigos," disse Sirius para James.

"Ela é louca," disse James, chacoalhando a cabeça.

"Certamente," concordou Peter.

Aquela realmente pareceu a opinião popular.

"Sabe, se você ficar realmente desesperado," disse James, "nós bem que poderíamos forjar a sua morte."

"Forjar a minha morte?" disse Remus, incrédulo. Mesmo dado o terror da situação, ele pensou que aquilo era um pouco drástico.

"Excelente sugestão!" disse Sirius. "Ela dificilmente pode fazer você ficar com ela se você estiver morto e enterrado."

"Nós poderíamos alegar que você tivesse sofrido algum tipo de acidente – " disse James ansiosamente.

"Poderíamos fabricar a Poção do Morto-Vivo – "

"E então poderíamos fazer algo bem horrível com o seu corpo –

"Porque teríamos de ser convincentes – "

"Estou bem certo de que eu vi esse feitiço de temporariamente guilhotinar uma vez," disse James. "Bruxas e bruxos franceses usaram-no durante a Revolução para escapar de guilhotinações de verdade – apesar de que eu acho que gostaria de praticar em algo antes – sabe, por precaução."

"Tenho certeza que o Rabicho ficaria contente demais em oferecer o pescoço por uma causa tão nobre," disse Sirius, dando um tapa nas costas de um Peter meio pálido.

"Ou talvez haja algum feitiço de reatar cabeças. Eu posso perguntar para a Lily…."

"Eu realmente não acho que a Lily gostaria de – " Remus começou, mesmo que ninguém estivesse ouvindo.

"Não podemos simplesmente quebrar as pernas dele ou algo do tipo?" disse Peter, cutucando sua garganta meio nervosamente. "Ou alegar que ele teve algum tipo de doença?"

"Não," disse Sirius. "É a Heather. Precisamos fazer direito ou ela verá a mentira por trás de tudo."

"Apesar de que," disse James, tocando o queixo com o dedo indicador, "uma doença não é má ideia – digo, sem ofensas, cara, mas você é tão fraco e frágil como um gato, não acho que qualquer pessoa ficaria surpreso se por acaso você tivesse algo fatal."

Remus se sentiu meio afrontado, mesmo sabendo que era verdade. "Nós leríamos algo legal no funeral," disse Sirius, meio que ansiosamente demais. "Alguma preferência?"

"O quê?" disse Remus. "Agora eu tenho que planejar meu próprio funeral?"

"Bom, precisa ser convincente – digo, as pessoas gostam muito de você, por algum motivo," disse Sirius. "Seria um pouco estranho se nós não déssemos ao nosso melhor amigo, golpeado nos primórdios de sua vida, uma despedida apropriada. Manteremos o bom gosto."

"Bom gosto?"

"Bom, eu e Pontas sempre dissemos que queríamos dançarinas e talvez uma banda de rock no nosso – "

"Mas suponho que você gostaria que tocássemos alguma daquelas músicas de lobisomem triste no lugar," disse James. "Qual é aquela música do Joni Mitchell que você realmente gosta?"

"River."

"Isso. Tocaremos essa."

"Não é exatamente muito fúnebre," disse Remus, sem realmente saber por que estava protestando.

"Não importa," disse Sirius. "Não é como se alguém pudesse ouvir por cima do choro da Heather."

"Seus pais seriam um problema," divagou James. "Digo, teríamos que convidá-los – "

"Meus pais?"

"Mmm."

"Você sempre disse que seu pai era de boa," disse Sirius. "Eles podem participar."

"Ah, sim," disse Remus, revirando os olhos, "Tenho certeza de que meus pais pensariam que ir ao falso funeral de seu filho daria uma boa risada."

"Não é um problema insuperável," disse James. "Poderíamos alegar que vocês eram distante , ou, algo do tipo."

"Isso é ridículo," disse Remus, meio que desnecessariamente. "Então eu forjo a minha própria morte, vocês todos organizam um funeral de mentira, e então o que? A Heather não vai pensar que é um pouco suspeito eu aparecer no dia seguinte tão certo como a chuva?"

James franziu a testa e olhou para Sirius, que deu de ombros. "Nós te contrabandearemos para dentro," disse ele eventualmente. "Eu te emprestaria a capa – ou poderíamos usar o Feitiço da Desilusão em você – "

"Ou nós poderíamos fazer algumas Poções Polissuco," disse Sirius. "Nós poderíamos revezar para você ser a gente, com o bônus adicional que conseguiríamos matar aula."

"Isso seria legal," disse Peter.

"Mas você não está autorizado a beijar a Lily," disse James, apontando para ele. Remus engoliu a vontade de dizer 'por que não? Está na hora de alguém beijar', e ao invés disso ergueu a mão em pedido de silêncio, seus olhos arregalados com uma mistura de horror e admiração que seus amigos pudessem bolar tão rapidamente um plano para algo tão complicado e inconveniente.

"Não vou forjar a minha própria morte," disse ele. Os rostos de James e Sirius desmoronaram, apesar de que Peter parecia distintamente aliviado. "Vou simplesmente aguentar o sofrimento e dizer que não gosto dela de verdade."

"É bom então que nós já sabemos o tipo de funeral que você quer, então," Sirius murmurou.

Remus fuzilou Sirius sem entusiasmo, então decidiu que uma mudança de assunto podia ser aconselhável. Ele encontrou o olhar de James. "A Lily me disse que vocês vão sair amanhã," disse ele, e James sorriu encabulado. Sirius deu um tapa nas costas de James e disse algo sobre ele estar se dando bem, e Peter soltou um riso abafado.

"O que ela disse?" perguntou James, encontrando o olhar de Remus e ignorando os outros.

"Só que ela realmente estava esperando por isso," disse Remus. Metade dele pensou que ele devia ficar fora daquilo, mas o restante dele pensou que se ele ao menos pudesse mostrar a James o quanto a Lily gostava dele, as coisas poderiam andar um pouco mais rápido.

"Sério?"

"Claro," disse Remus. "Eu te disse que ela não conseguiria resistir ao charme Potter para sempre."

James sorriu e bagunçou o cabeço compulsivamente. "Acho que ela está realmente mudando de opinião sobre mim," disse ele, e Remus sorriu.

"Claro que está," disse Sirius, revirando os olhos por trás das costas de James.

Remus passou os dois dias seguintes evitando Heather, dividindo o tempo que ele não queria passar na sala comunal entre a seção de poesia duende da biblioteca, porque ninguém em mente sã iria se aventurar lá, e o banheiro dos monitores, onde ela não era permitida a entrar.

Ele estava indo para lá para conseguir alguma paz e quietude longe do tradicional jogo de bexigas da Grifinória quando alguém deu um tapa em seu ombro, e ele pulou, virando-se com as mãos levantadas defensivamente só no caso de ser Heather. Mas a ruiva que ele encontrou tinha o cabelo um pouco menos crespos e nem perto de ser tão assustador. "Olá," disse ele, e Lily soltou um vago chiado e empurrou-o pela porta, apressando-se firmemente atrás dele.

"James me beijou ontem à noite," disse ela, meio alto. Aquilo ecoou no mármore e ela pressionou ambas as mãos em sua boca, mas nem isso pôde esconder o fato muito óbvio de que ela estava radiante.

"Sério?"

"Sim", disse ela, balançando para cima e para baixo na ponta dos pés.

"Propriamente?"

"Sim," disse ela e, como se não pudesse mais conter sua excitação, ela se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou. Remus encontrou-se um pouco surpreso pela sua afeição impaciente, mas apenas por um segundo, e ele a levantou de seus pés e a girou. Ela riu ao que ele a colocou no chão novamente.

"Isso é ótimo," disse ele.

"Não é?" disse ela.

"Eu sabia que ele chegaria nisso eventualmente."

"Bom, fico feliz que você esteja bem."

Remus gesticulou para a pilha de toalhas no canto, e Lily concordou, então ele convocou um punhado delas e ambos sentaram no chão. "Então," disse ele. "Você quer me falar sobre isso?"

"Eu acho que se eu não falar vou explodir," disse ela, e ele sorriu.

"Vá em frente, então."

"Bom," disse ela, "foi perfeito."

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e cintilantes, e ela falava rápido e com mais informação do que o normal. "Nós fomos até o lago e estávamos falando sobre o que a lula gigante faz à noite – sabe, se ela dorme ou tem uma família inteira de pequenos bebês lulas gigantes para proteger que a mantém acordada à noite? E ele estava me fazendo rir, fazendo todas aquelas vozes engraçadas e coisas do tipo," disse ela, gesticulando distraidamente para a sala. "Então nós sentamos, e ele me perguntou se eu estava com frio, e eu disse sim, mesmo não estando," disse ela, inclinando-se em sua direção conspiratoriamente, "e ele lançou um feitiço aquecedor na minha capa, então colocou o braço em volta de mim…." Ela deixou a frase no ar, perdida em sua memória. Remus a observou enquanto lutava contra um riso por um instante, então a empurrou levemente com o ombro, lembrou-a que ele estava ali e ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Ela engoliu em seco, então fitou o teto. "E então – não sei, foi como em câmera lenta, ou algo do tipo – como se ele estivesse me olhando por eras – e deveria ser desconfortável, mas não foi…. Então ele se inclinou e me beijou. E foi…." Ela pressionou os lábios e revirou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. Ela encarou-o, ainda radiante. "Você alguma vez já teve um daqueles beijos," disse ela, inclinando-se para frente, "que parecem como se você estivesse saindo do corpo?"

Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Ele tivera beijos como aquele, apesar de que não tinham sido especialmente recentes. "E você sente como se estivesse flutuando?" prosseguiu ela. "E é todo surreal, mas real o bastante e simplesmente…maravilhoso, porque você sabe que realmente está acontecendo, mesmo que pareça como um sonho?"

Ele concordou novamente. "Bom, foi desse jeito, então ele me perguntou se estava tudo bem que ele tivesse feito aquilo, o que foi meio…." Ela parou e revirou os olhos em deleite outra vez. "E eu disse, claro, que eu estava esperando ele fazer aquilo por eras, então ele ficou com aquela expressão realmente imbecil no rosto…."

Ela riu com o pensamento, e Remus não pôde deixar de acompanhá-la, porque ele tinha visto a expressão imbecil de James relacionada à Lily em várias ocasiões, e aquilo trazia boas risadas. "E quando ele me trouxe de volta para a sala comunal, ele me beijou de novo," disse ela. Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou. "Eu sei que eu disse que estava ficando um pouco preocupada sobre isso, mas eu acho que ele só estava esperando pelo momento certo, querendo que tudo fosse perfeito – o que é muito legal, sério, quando você pensa sobre isso."

Remus perguntou-se como James reagiria se soubesse o tipo de conversa que ele e Lily estavam tendo, e ele não pôde evitar de pensar que metade da escola ficaria seriamente escandalizada com o pensamento de um James Potter ultra romântico. Mas ele achou que aquilo fosse…. Ele não tinha certeza se James o agradeceria por usar a palavra 'doce' juntamente com ele, mas era aquilo que ele achava que era, e gostava do pensamento de pelo menos um de seus amigos estar se apaixonando da maneira que se deve, uma vez que ele estava fazendo um desastre daquilo e Sirius estava tão interessado com a ideia de se apaixonar quanto estava com a ideia de realmente estudar para os NIEMs.

Remus revirou o bolso e tirou uma barra de chocolate que tinha guardado antes. Ele quebrou um pedaço e ofereceu a ela. "Pra que isso?" disse ela, pegando o pegando o pedaço.

"Eu comprei pra você," disse ele. "No caso de, sabe, as coisas não irem do jeito que você queria. Mas agora eu acho que podemos comer para celebrar."

"Obrigada," disse ela. Ele quebrou um pedaço para si e ergueu na direção dela.

"Isso é para você e o James, e todos os armários de vassouras que ansiosamente esperam tê-los se amassando neles."

"Viva," disse ela, batendo seu pedaço de chocolate no dele, rindo enquanto o colocava na boca. Remus comeu o dele lentamente, ponderando se ele algum dia se acertaria romanticamente, ou se estava destinado a desastre atrás de desastre para sempre.

Não era um pensamento particularmente confortante, mas ele supôs que, realmente, no entanto, ele precisava encontrar um jeito de terminar com a Heather antes de começar a se preocupar com aquilo.

"Sabe," disse Lily, considerando-o por um momento, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele e sorrindo levemente, "a maluca da Heather acertou uma coisa."

"Acertou?" disse ele. "Foi aquela coisa que eles dizem que mesmo um relógio parado acerta a hora uma vez ao dia?" Lily riu. "O que foi, então?" disse ele. "A coisa que ela acertou?"

"Você _é_ uma graça," disse ela silenciosamente, e ele sorriu.

"Sou?"

"Você me trouxe chocolate," disse ela, "e você me ouviu reclamar de um de seus melhores amigos e nunca disse uma palavra para ele, e não vai terminar com uma garota – mesmo que ela te deixe maluco – porque você não quer ferir os sentimentos dela. Acho que isso o qualifica."

"Acho que já é alguma coisa," disse ele melancolicamente, retirando mais chocolate.

"Não é alguma coisa, Remus," disse Lily, quase timidamente. "Para alguém, isso será tudo."

Remus sentou, comendo seu chocolate, e desesperadamente desejando que ela estivesse certa.

* * *

**N/T: Depois de uma era, aqui está a tradução do cap. 7 de Disaster, devidamente betada pela Ana Torres. **

**N/A: Muito, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram o ultimo capítulo. Quem comentar esse poderá ajudar o Remus com suas roupas molhadas…. ;)**


End file.
